Kitty n' Jam
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Marik et Bakura se prépare pour ce qu'ils savent faire de mieux ... Détruire le Pharaon ! Qu'implique leur plan maléfique cette fois-ci ? Une chat et une tartine de confiture évidemment ! Suivez les dans leur histoire hilarante écrite Abridged-Style ! Keep Calm and Thiefship on ... (Ne faites pas attention au prologue, c'est juste MA manière d'introduire une histoire...)
1. Prologue : Une histoire de quoi ?

**Kitty n****'**** jam**

**Prologue : Une histoire de quoi ? (1346 mots)**

- Un jour de total ennui, LittleRainbow a eu une conversation sur le voyage temporel avec son petit frère. Ils ont ainsi découvert le moyen de traversez l'espace temps. D'ailleurs, si j'étais vous, j'irais les remercier pour avoir été voir Kazuki Takahashi et pour lui avoir dit comment il devait réellement terminer la série … Sachez que normalement, le pharaon reste en vie et qu'il déclare son amour pour Yugi … Téa se suicide, Joey embrasse Kaiba, Ryou tente d'embrasser Marik mais ce dernier le repousse en affirmant aimer Bakura et ce dernier revient d'entre les morts. Heureusement que LittleRainbow était là pour lui dire de changer toute ces conneries ! Le pharaon crève, tous les fans restent sur leurs faims quant aux relations et tout le monde est mécontent ! Une fin malheureuse qui ravie tant LittleRainbow… Et remercier la aussi pour GX, 5D's et surtout pour Zexal, qu'elle a entièrement écrite avec sa sœur de 7 ans …

- Qui a dit ça ? demanda Marik.

- C'est moi ! L'informa une mystérieuse locutrice.

- Qui ça moi ?

- Ben, la narratrice !

- Depuis quand ça parle une narratrice ?

- Je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fiction !

- Je trouve ça débile …

- Ben moi je te trouve sexy, mais je ne le dit pas à tout bout de champ parce qu'au sinon on me prend pour une folle qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre la fiction et la réalité, et qui plus est, trouve un dessin sexy.

- D'accord … Bon alors, grande créatrice ? Que vas-tu faire de moi dans cette fic ?

- J'aimerai bien faire de toi l'esclave sexuel de Bakura … Et tu devrais participer à des jeux sexuels tordus avec des couteaux et du sang partout …

- Quoi ! s'exclama l'égyptien.

Bakura fit son apparition dans la scène et déclara :

- It doesn't bother me … Wait … Why am I speaking in english ?

- Parce que je te trouve beaucoup plus sexy dans la version américaine ! En japonais t'es doublé par une gonzesse et en français tu changes de voix … Et j'ai horreur quand des personnages changent de voix …

- C'est pour ça que tu hais Téa ?

- Non, Téa c'est juste une pute …

- I don't give any bloody damn about your liking ! I want to be understable, you bloody frog-eater !

- Ne me traite pas de mangeuse de grenouilles ! Je suis belge ! Je mange du chocolat à m'en faire péter le bide !

- I don't care …

- Oh t'es trop craquant quand tu dis-ça ! s'exclama LittleRainbow, Marik hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Hey ! Mais tu mens, se plaignît-il, j'ai pas hocher la tête !

- Je choisis, c'est mon histoire !

- Ah oui, cette fameuse histoire dans laquelle je me fais harceler sexuellement par Bakura …

- Ouaip, mais t'inquiètes, t'es pas tout seul, il y a aussi Ryou et Melvin.

- Melvin ?

- C'est le nom de ton alter-ego. C'est dans les Abridged Series …

- Ah d'accord …

- If LittleKuriboh says so, it must be canon … commenta Bakura.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Pour en revenir à mon histoire, Bakura viole Ryou et Marik mais Melvin est là pour défendre Marik de qui il est amoureux.

- Wow … Wait a seconde, how can I rape Ryou if we have the same body ?

- Et non, vous avez un corps différent.

- How ?

- J'en sais rien, les autres le font bien dans leur fanfic, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

- Parce que tu es une bonne auteure ? Suggéra une voix venue de nulle part.

- Qui … Qui est là ? demanda Marik.

- Oh, répondit LittleRainbow … C'est seulement mon égo …

- Salut ! dit son égo. J'espère qu'on va tuer des gens dans cette fiction !

- Je crois pas … Mais peut-être dans une autre … Dans la saga Les Liens des Ombres il y aura des morts … Beaucoup de morts …

- Cool …

- Without further ado, can we please commencer l'histoire ? … J-Hey je parle français maintenant ? That's bloody great ! What … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ton anglais se limite maintenant à quelques phrases stéréotypes que tout le monde peux traduire.

- Bon … C'est mieux que rien … I guess …

- Faut bien que les gens te comprennent, non ?

- Hmm …

- Alors, Marik, demanda l'égo, prêt pour le viol ?

- Euh … Pas vraiment …

- STOP ! Hurla LittleRainbow.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent les trois autres.

- J'ai une nouvelle idée … Pas d'harcèlement sexuel pour cette fiction … Peut-être pour une autre fois …

- De toute façon, ajouta son égo, écrire sexy il n'y a rien de plus facile …

- Oh égo, dit LittleRainbow, on sait tous que tu dis ça parce que on est vierge …

- Quoi … Euh … Je …

- Hahaha ! Ria Bakura, une vierge !

- Ouais, ajouta Marik ! La honte ! Nous au moins on a tiré notre coup !

- That's true ! Et on était ensemble j'étais le seme et il était le uke.

- Vous n'avez aucune honte à dire ça comme ça ?

- Bah non, pourquoi ?

- C'est une fanfic, vous êtes sensé être tout mignon et cacher votre amour !

- Why ?

Bakura se pencha vers Marik et passa une main à travers ses cheveux blonds. Son autre main vint se placer sur sa hanche gauche. Puis, ils rapprochèrent leurs visages de plus en plus, jusqu'à se que leurs lèvres se collent. Leurs baiser d'abord chaste, se fit plus envieux, Marik lécha les lèvres de Bakura, suppliant pour y enter. Bakura ouvrit la bouche et chatouilla la langue de Marik de la sienne. Tout en s'embrassant, Bakura fit glisser sa main gauche vers le pantalon de Marik, d'un geste vif, il le déboutonna et le pantalon tomba mollement sur le sol. Bakura se colla contre le corps du garçon en boxer noir. Il fit glisser sa main dans le sous vêtement et caress-

- Tu oses demander pourquoi ? S'emporta LittleRainbow. Parce que les gens sont là pour de la romance ! Pas pour du sexe ! Et en plus il faut sélectionner une catégorie d'âge !

Les garçons se séparèrent et Marik remonta son pantalon et grognant, il aurait vraiment voulu allez plus loin … L'égo cependant, s'opposa à l'avis de LittleRainbow :

- T'es conne ou t'es belge ? Les gens aiment le sexe et la comédie ! Tu mets les deux ensembles et boom ! T'as des fans !

- Ah bon ?

- Evidemment ! C'était quoi cette idée de fic alors ?

- Une comédie romantique … Abridged Style !

- Alors vas-y, écris.

- Non, d'abord je dois allez étudier …

- Etudier quoi ? demanda

Marik ?

- Mon permis de conduire, il est minuit quand j'écris ce texte, et je passe mon permis demain et je n'ai pas encore commencé à étudier et je suis dans la merde et je…

- Si tu ne t'y mettais pas la veille … commenta Bakura.

- Mais on y arrive mieux la veille ! Déclara son égo. On lit les livres la veille, on écrit les dissertations la veille, on écrit les rédac la veille …

- En fait je m'en fous, je veux juste être dans une fanfic … Alors écrivez !

- Demain monsieur l'anglais pas content !

- Avant de partir, tu ne donnerais pas le thème se ta fiction ?

- Je l'ai déjà donné, en fait …

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Marik

Mais LittleRainbow était déjà partit … On l'entendait cependant murmurer :

- … Sont dispensés du port obligatoire de la ceinture de sécurité : les conducteurs effectuant une marche arrière …


	2. Chapitre 1 : À coup de Peinture

**Chapitre 1 : À coup de Peinture.**

Depuis la fenêtre du salon de son appartement, Marik regardait tomber la pluie. Il en avait plus que marre de ce temps maussade complètement opposé à la chaleur de l'Egypte, son pays natal. Bien qu'en fait, il ne l'avait pas vraiment connue cette chaleur puisqu'il avait passé son enfance enfermé dans un tombeau, torturé par son propre père. Marik secoua ses cheveux blonds en faisant sonner ses boucles d'oreilles en or. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il repensait à son père et à tout ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire. Il aurait tant adoré lui cracher au visage tout son dégoût et son horreur … Mais il était mort maintenant, et pour le meilleur, assassiné par son propre fils, ou plutôt par la deuxième personnalité de Marik mieux connue sous le nom de Melvin. Mais le passé, c'était le passé … Il était temps de se préoccuper du présent. Et pour l'instant, ce qui comptait, c'était détruire le Pharaon …

Les yeux couleur lavande de Marik se posèrent sur un chat posté sur la branche du seul arbre visible depuis l'appartement, attendant patiemment que cesse la pluie. Ce félin au pelage blanc rappelait à Marik son meilleur ami et partenaire de crime, Bakura l'esprit de l'Anneau du Millenium. Et justement, celui-ci entrait discrètement dans le salon, juste derrière Marik. Ne faisant aucun bruit – il était le Roi des Voleurs à une certaine époque, il se glissa derrière Marik, un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres. Il plaça ses mains de manière à pouvoir agripper Marik par les hanches puis, tout en le saisissant, il hurla :

- BOUH !

- Aarg ! S'étrangla Marik, ne me violez pas je vous en supplie !

Bakura éclata de rire. En entendant ce son familier, Marik quitta la position fœtale qu'il avait adoptée en ultime défense sur le sol. Il hurla à son tour :

- Bakura espèce d'enfoiré !

Ce dernier, qui riait encore ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Désolé … Ou pas, mais c'était trop tentant ! T'étais là, tu ne bougeais pas … Un peu trop serein à mon goût …. Tu pensais à quoi, si calme ?

- À toi … Répondit Marik au tac-au-tac. Il vit Bakura adopter une toute autre expression, il levait un sourcil et avait un léger sourire en coin. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Marik rougit un peu avant de reprendre :

- Enfin … Il y a un chat sur l'arbre et je me disais que tu lui ressemblais …

- Grrr … Not a kitty ! grogna Bakura dans la langue du pays natal de son hôte, l'Angleterre.

- Mais regarde-toi ! T'as des petites oreilles de chats !

- Pas du tout, Marik. Ce sont justes des cheveux.

- Des cheveux tout blanc et tout doux … Tout pelucheux, pas vrai Fluffy ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Fluffy. Et comment tu peux savoir si ils sont doux où pas sans jamais les avoir touché ? Interrogera Bakura en croisant les bras.

Marik réalisa que son partenaire de crime avait marqué un point … Mais on n'avait pas besoin de caresser un chat pour savoir qu'il était doux, non ? Alors pourquoi les cheveux pelucheux de Bakura feraient exception ? Cependant, cela l'intriguait quand même …

- Je peux les toucher ?

La question prit Bakura au dépourvu.

- Huh … Non ! bredouilla-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Marik croisa ses bras dans son dos et pencha sa tête légèrement vers l'avant, il leva des yeux implorants et fit sortir sa lèvre inferieur. Il rougissait un peu et supplia :

- S'il te plait …

Il était vraiment mignon … Mais qu'est-ce que venait de penser Bakura ? Mignon ? Ha ! Elle était bien bonne celle là ! Bakura et Marik ne s'était unis criminellement que pour pouvoir éliminer le Pharaon. Et s'ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble, ce n'était que pour pouvoir comploter plus souvent.

- Hors de question que tu me touches !

- Allez !

- Embrasses mon cul d'abord !

- Quoi ? Mais il y a du caca là dedans ! T'es dégoutant, Bakura !

Héhéhé … Point sensible … Bakura avait un sourire de séducteur diabolique … Il se pencha encore plus près de Marik. Tout doucement il susurra :

- Je n'avais jamais vu un gay ayant si peur d'y mettre son nez …

- La ferme, Bakura ! Je suis 100% hétéro !

- J'en suis sûr …

- J'aime les femmes !

- Et c'est pour cela que tu t'habilles comme l'une d'entre elles …

- Quoi … Je … Non ! Mes vêtements sont aussi masculins que moi !

Marik portait un haut à capuche sans manche couleur lavande, assortit à ses yeux, dévoilant son ventre et décoré de deux chaine doré qui traversaient horizontalement la face avant. Son pantalon était assez bas et couleur crème. La pointe de la sexytude ! Comment Bakura pouvait-il lui reprocher d'être habillé comme une femme ? Il savait juste se montrer. En plus, Bakura n'était pas aussi bien habillé que lui avec son T-shirt blanc à rayures bleues et son simple jeans sombre …

- Tes vêtements ? Masculins ? Se moqua Bakura. Et pour ton maquillage alors ?

- Ce n'est pas du maquillage ! C'est du Khôl ! C'est à la mode en Egypte, tout le monde en met !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr … Et pour tes boucles d'oreilles ?

- Tu vas la fermer, oui ?

- Tu t'avoues vaincu ?

- Jamais ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Ton gaydar est foutu !

L'Anneau du Millenium lui servait également de radar pour trouver des personnes homosexuelles. Il l'avait conduit quelques mois plus tôt, à Marik.

- Tu oses critiquer la magie égyptienne ?

Bakura restait calme et jouait avec les nerfs de Marik, qui lui, était rouge de colère.

- Aah ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves ! Tu m'énerves ! Fous-moi la paix, je vais jouer sur l'ordi !

Les poings serrés, Marik se dirigea vers l'unique ordinateur de la maison. Un simple Windows Vista situé dos à la télévision à écran plasma. Bakura les avait « achetés » et les avait placés dans la pièce commune. En échange, il avait eu le droit de choisir la couleur des murs du salon … Du rouge et du noir …

Marik s'assit sur sa chaise et commença une partie sur les _Sims 3_. Bakura retourna dans sa chambre et laissa la porte ouverte pour pouvoir entendre Marik, il était plus qu'hilarant d'écouter Marik jouer à un jeu quelconque car il faisait parler ses personnages. Parfois, les scénarios faisaient rire Bakura, enfin … Si Marik commençait à chanter, là cela devenait autre chose …L'égyptien avait une voix … Urgh … Mais pour l'instant, tout allait bien … Il jouait avec sa famille « Blishtar » une famille entièrement imaginé par Marik. Bakura l'entendait parler :

- Je suis Malik Blishtar ! Homme le plus sexy du monde !

Puis, prenant une voix plus ennuyante et plus aigue :

- Et moi je suis Téa Gardner ! Humana Humana Humana !

- Ah Téa ! Tu m'énerves ! Comment vais-je pouvoir t'éliminer ? Je sais … La noyade ! Hahaha !

On entendit un bruit d'éclaboussement puis comme si quelqu'un nageait. La musique du magasin du jeu résonna alors. On entendait Marik construire un mur. La musique cessa et le temps accéléra.

- Au secours ! Continua Marik dans sa voix ennuyante, je me noie !

- Hahaha ! Riait Malik Blishtar, meurt femme ! Meurt !

- Gloups … Gloup …

La musique de la faucheuse retentit … Dans son coin Bakura souriait, si seulement Marik pouvait s'avérer aussi cruel dans la vraie vie … Il s'assit sur son lit et sortit un petit livre depuis sa table de nuit. « _Comment tuer le Pharaon pour les Nuls_ » un cadeau de lui-même à lui-même … Il continua sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée hier soir :

« _Le Pharaon vit dans le Puzzle du Millenium. Son âme y a été enfermée il y a cinq milles ans._

_**Truc **__: Le Pharaon ne connais pas son véritable nom (Atem) et il pourra vous être utile dans deux cents épisodes lorsque vous partirez dans le royaume des souvenirs grâce au plan élaborer deux chapitre plus loin et qui vous disait d__'__enfermer une partie de votre âme dans une pièce du Puzzle du Millenium._

_ Bien que se soit très tentant, vous ne devez pas essayer de l__'__affronter à un jeu de cartes pour gosses. Etant le personnage principal de Yu-Gi-Oh !, la victoire lui est assurée._

_**Troisième partie**_

_**Exploiter le couillon qui lui sert d**__**'**__**hôte**_

_Chapitre 10_

_**Qui est Yugi Mutou**_

_**Dans ce chapitre :**_

_Présentation de Yugi__._

_Présentation de ses amis._

_L__'__origine du bébé panda._

_Ses faiblesses._

_Ses points-forts._

_Quelques trucs pour éliminer le pharaon via Yugi._ »

Bakura se rendit immédiatement au dernier point, après avoir fermer la porte pour ne pas entendre Marik chanter _Firework_ de Katy Perry.

« _**Truc**__ : Yugi est allergique aux acariens !_

_**Truc**__ : Yugi a construit le puzzle en 1996 dans la version Manga, un retour dans le temps pourrait vous permettre de l__'__éliminer._

_**Truc**__ : Puzzleshipping c__'__est du sérieux ! (ce truc ne vous sert à rien mais on est des petits marrants et des puzzleshippers.)_

_**Truc **__: Yugi n__'__a plus pied dans l__'__eau à partir d__'__1m20._

_**Truc**__ : Yugi joue a Dungeon Dice Monsters sur Gameboy Advanced, supprimez sa partie._

_**Truc **__: Yugi n__'__a pas fait son nombre d__'__heure obligatoire à l__'__école et est toujours en troisième._ »

Bakura referma le livre, le rangea et quitta sa chambre. Marik se trémoussait au rythme de Lady Gaga en chantant de son horrible voix :

- _ Can__'__t read my, can__'__t read my, no you can__'__t read my Poker Face ! _

- Marik !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai un nouveau plan !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Marik, irrité de s'être fait interrompre.

- J'ai besoin d'acariens, d'eau et d'une machine à remonter le temps !

- Hum … Dis-moi Florence … Depuis quand tu décides des plans ?

- Depuis qu'aucun des tiens ne fonctionne …

- Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est facile d'élaborer des plans aussi compliqués ?

- Tu trouves que pousser Yugi d'un bateau pour qu'il ait les cheveux mouillés est un plan compliqué ?

- Cela lui prendra des heures avant qu'ils ne soient secs ! Hahaha !

- Oui Marik … Très maléfique …

- Ah ouais ? Je te propose qu'on exécute chacun un de nos plan ce soir et celui qui fonctionne gagne le droit de ne pas cuisiner pour le restant de la semaine !

- Hmm … D'accord … En quoi consiste ton plan ?

Le visage de Marik s'assombrit d'un sourire malsain.

- Tu verras ce soir …

Le soir même, devant le magasin de jouets Turtle Game …

- Bakuuuraaaa !

- What ? demanda sèchement Bakura.

- J'ai frowaaaaa ! Se lamenta Marik.

- La prochaine fois, habilles toi ! Met ta capuche, ça te réchaufferas …

- Je peux paaas ! C'est une capuche pour décoooreeeer …

- Shut your face ! On est là discrètement ! Il ne faut pas faire de bruit !

- Hmm … approuva Marik.

- T'as le matériel pour ton plan ?

- Tu me prends pour quoi ? Bien sûr que je l'ai !

Marik désigna un pot de peinture rouge à ses pieds. Bakura se demandait ce que son partenaire avait bien pu imaginer comme plan tordu … Ils s'approchèrent du magasin par l'arrière. Ils ne devaient pas faire un seul bruit … Ils avançaient doucement … Furtivement … À pas de loup … Soudain :

- MIAOU !

Ils sursautèrent et Marik laissa échapper un petit cri. Un chat ! Effrayé par un chat … Comment pouvait-on tomber aussi bas ? C'est alors que Marik remarqua qu'il s'agissait du même chat qu'il avait vu dans l'arbre cet après-midi. Cela le fit sourire et il se tourna vers Bakura qui était déjà en train de crocheter la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit en un instant.

Son pot de peinture en main, Marik se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où les chaussures en cuir de Yugi reposaient … Il versa de la peinture à l'intérieur en gloussant comme une collégienne. Bakura arriva derrière lui, l'air déconfit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était ça le plan maléfique de Marik … De la peinture rouge dans des chaussures en cuir …

Marik grimpa les escaliers qui menait à la chambre de l'adolescent suivit par Bakura. La porte de la chambre grinça légèrement, mais pas assez pour réveiller Yugi. Il dormait avec son pendentif autour du cou … Hmm, ça ne devait pas être très confortable …

Marik ouvrit un placard où, suspendu à un cintre doré, se tenait le Pantalon de Cuir … D'un gros coup de pinceau, il étala la peinture sur le pantalon. Il se retourna et vit que Bakura faisait rouler ses yeux en croisant les bras. L'attitude exacerbée de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ne tracassait pas Marik, il savait que son plan avait fonctionné. Au pied du lit, il aperçut une paire de pantoufles. Il s'approcha furtivement du lit et en barbouilla l'intérieur. Et enfin pour finir son plan maléfique il inscrivit sur le mur : « _La chambre des secrets à été ouverte, esprit du puzzle prend garde_ ». Il fit signe à Bakura de quitter la chambre mais un imprévu fit son apparition :

- MIAOU !

Yugi gémit dans son sommeil.

- MIAOU !

- Dégage le chat … murmura Marik.

- MIAOU !

- Chut !

- MIAOU, MIAOU ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Marik et Bakura se figèrent. Yugi venait de se réveiller. En voyant les deux complices, il écarquilla ses yeux améthyste et se transforma en criant :

- Super séquence de transformation de la mort qui tue !

D'une voix beaucoup plus mature il s'écria :

- Comment osez-vous profaner mon tombeau ?

Quel couillon ce Yugi … Pensa Bakura.

- C'est pas ton tombeau Pharaon, scanda Bakura, c'est l'hideuse chambre de ton couillon petit-copain !

- Je t'interdis d'insulter cette chambre ! J'ai choisis le papier-peint !

- Ah ouais ? Continua Bakura. Et ben c'est moche !

- Ça suffit ! MIND CRUSH !

Bakura ressentit comme une douleur dans sa tête avant de laisser sa place à son hôte, Ryou.

- Qu'est-ce que … Où suis-je ?

Marik, jusque là resté dans l'ombre sortit de sa cachette.

- Ah Ryou ! Te voilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Aah ! T'es qui toi ? s'exclama le petit aux cheveux couleur neige.

Oh oh … Marik avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas encore parlé avec le « vrai » Bakura, Bakura étant le nom de famille de Ryou et le prénom du Roi des Voleurs.

- Euh je … Ignore-moi !

- Pas si vite ! Intervint le Pharaon, je t'ai vu tapit dans l'ombre tu étais avec l'esprit malin de l'Anneau du Millenium ! MIND CRUSH !

Le corps inconscient de l'égyptien tomba sur le sol.

- Merci mille fois ! dit Ryou. Je crois qu'il me voulait du mal. Tu es un véritable ami, Yugi.

- Woah woah woah. Qui a parlé d'être ami ? J'tai jamais aimé Bakura ! La preuve, je ne connais même pas ton prénom …

- C'est Ryou …

- M'en fous. MIND CRUSH !

Yugi apparut alors prêt du Pharaon.

- Vilain Pharaon, je t'avais dit quoi avec les Mind Crush ?

- Hmph …

- Pardon ?

- De ne pas en abuser …

- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Mais je …

- Pas de mais ! Vilain Pharaon !

- Ils m'ont empêché de dormir ! Et j'ai besoin de mes neuf heures de sommeil !

- Va mettre les corps dehors puis retourne te coucher.

Le Pharaon fit un pas vers les corps. Au moment où il allait les saisir, le chat blanc vint se poser dessus.

- Vas-t'en vilain minou !

Le chat cracha et montra ses dents. Pas du tout effrayé, le pharaon tendit la main et s'exclama :

- MIND CR-

- Pharaon ! hurla Yugi à ses côtés.

- Il est méchant !

- C'est un chat !

Dans son sommeil, on pouvait entendre Bakura murmurer « Not a kitty ».

- Il est pas mort lui ? demanda Yugi.

- Bah non, il n'y a jamais de mort dans Yu-Gi-Oh !. Mon contrat m'interdit de tuer les gens. J'ai seulement le droit d'envoyer leurs âmes au Royaume des Ombres pour un certain laps de temps.

- Ah je comprends … dit Yugi.

- Alors j'en fais quoi du chat ?

- Laisse-le te griffer, après tout c'est mon corps …

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal Aibou …

- Oow, t'es trop mignon !

Le Pharaon mit ses pieds dans ses pantoufles. Il réalisa alors :

- Fils de Ra !

Ses pieds étaient couverts de peinture rouge. Yugi s'exclama :

- C'est … Du sang ?

- Non, juste de la peinture.

Le Pharaon alluma la lumière de la chambre. Yugi laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il vit les inscriptions sur le mur. Le Pharaon demanda :

- Par Ra ! Tu crois que c'est une idée de Bakura ? Harry Potter c'est un anglais, non ?

- J'en sais rien …

Le fait de regardez le mur leurs faisait tourner le dos aux deux corps et à l'animal. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent enfin, ils virent que les Mind Crushés avaient disparus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea Yugi. Ils sont où ?

- Comment je le saurais ?

- C'est toi le Pharaon qui Mind Crush à tout va !

- Mais d'habitude ça ne fait pas ça !

Après quelque secondes, le Pharaon réalisa quelque chose :

- Mais au fait … On s'en fout de ce qu'il leur arrive, non ?

- Euh … T'as peut-être raison … Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois nettoyer tout ce bazard !

- Comment ça ?

- C'est toi qui à marcher dans la peinture, et t'as fais des traces sur le plancher !

- M'en fous …

Le Pharaon laissa sa place à Yugi, préférant se reposer dans sa Chambre de l'Âme.

-_ Dégonflé _… lui dit Yugi mentalement.

_- Mais Aibou __…__ Je suis crevé !_

_- C__'__est bien parce que c__'__est toi !_

_- T__'__es le meilleur, tu le sais ça ?_

_- Tu n__'__arrête pas de me le dire, Mou Hitori No Boku __…__ Alors oui, je le sais._

_- Je t__'__adore._

_- Moi aussi. Repose-toi bien __…_

Alors qu'il passait la serpillère, Yugi se demandait quand même ce qu'il était arrivé à l'égyptien qu'il n'avait jamais vu et à Bakura. Et où était le chat ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Miss Tinkle-White

**Chapitre 2 : Miss Tinkle-White**

Quand Bakura ouvrit les yeux, il eut la trouille de sa vie. Il était au dessus de Marik (ça pouvait encore aller ça), face contre terre. Enfin, face contre terre, c'est une façon de parler … Il était à trois mètre du sol, allongé dans un arbre. Il s'enleva délicatement de Marik et s'assit sur la branche, le cœur battant à tout va. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, mais des nuages le couvraient déjà. Bakura se demandait comment il était arrivé là … Il se remémora les évènements d'hier soir et plaça vivement sa main sur sa tête, maudissant le Pharaon pour l'horrible mal de crâne engendré par son Mind Crush.

Marik gémit à ses côtés, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, ne semblant rien remarquer d'anormal.

- 'Kura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- Tu dors dans les arbres maintenant ?

- De quoi tu … ? Aarg !

Marik venait de réaliser là où il se trouvait.

- Mais comment … Commença-t-il.

- J'en sais rien, je paris que c'est un coup du Pharaon …

- Grrr … Lui, si je le trouve …

- Tu le peindras en rouge ?

- Ha ! Je n'aurais pas besoin de le peindre, il sera rouge de rage !

- Oui, Marik … Très impressionnant … Au fait, on mange quoi ?

- Quoi ? Pourquoi je devrais … Oh oui … Le pari …

- Tu as échoué minablement …

- C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est cette saloperie de chat !

- Comment il est entré, au fait ? J'étais sûr d'avoir fermé la porte …

- J'en sais rien, mais pour l'instant, je veux descendre !

Bakura, situé plus près du tronc que son partenaire, descendit en premier. Une fois sur le sol, il demanda à Marik ce qu'il attendait. L'égyptien fixait l'horizon sans bouger.

- Je crois que … Commença Marik. C'est peut-être une simple coïncidence, mais on est près du seul arbre visible depuis l'appart …

Bakura posa son regard dans la même direction que Marik. Ils voyaient le balcon de leur appartement.

- Coïncidence avec quoi ?

- C'est dans cet arbre que j'ai vu le chat hier.

Marik entreprit de descendre de l'arbre, chose pas facile puisqu'il tenait absolument à parler en même temps :

- Tu sais … Le chat d'hier, je l'avais vu ici. C'est … celui qui m'a fait penser à toi …

Marik était enfin sur le sol. Il rejoint Bakura.

- T'en pense quoi Fluffy ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça … J'en pense que si je vois ce chat, je l'étripe et te fais manger ses organes.

- Ew … Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai le plus horrible des maux de crâne par ta faute … Et aussi, il désigna son T-shirt :

- J'ai une tâche de peinture !

Marik hurla.

- Oh non, est-ce que j'en ai ? Pitié, dis moi que je n'en ai pas... Je t'en supplie !

- Tu en as une …

- Kwaa ? Où ça ?

Bakura s'approcha de lui. Il éleva doucement sa main au niveau du visage de Marik, qui ne bougeait plus. Ils bloquaient tout les deux leur respiration et Bakura posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de son complice, et de son pouce, il essuya une petite tache de peinture au coin de la lèvre de Marik.

- Juste là … Souffla-t-il.

Puis il dégagea sa main comme si rien n'était et marcha en direction de l'appartement. Marik restait planté là … La main de Bakura était si … Douce … Pas étonnant qu'il soit le Roi des Voleurs, avec un doigté aussi délicat. Puis, semblant se souvenir de l'endroit où il était, Marik se mit à courir après son ami.

_Le soir même __…_

Assis sur l'unique divan de leur appartement, Bakura et Marik partageaient une autre soirée télé entre complices maléfiques. Comme tout mardis, ils avaient joués aux fléchettes afin de savoir lequel des deux choisiraient le programme, mais n'ayant aucune cible ou même de fléchettes, ils se contentaient de lancer des couteaux de cuisine contre le mur sur lequel une photo du Pharaon était accrochée. Ce soir, c'était l'égyptien qui était en possession de la télécommande, et honnêtement, Bakura n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir perdu à ce jeu qui pourtant comprenait des couteaux, son arme favorite …

Marik appuyait à toute vitesse sur le bouton qui servait à changer de chaînes, les images étaient presque imperceptibles. Bakura grogna :

- Bloody Hell, Marik ! Comment tu comptes choisir si tu ne vois rien !

- Shh, Fluffy, je me concentre …

- Ne m'appelle pas Fluffy !

Marik continua de presser le bouton pendant quelques secondes, puis s'arrêta sur la bande annonce d'un téléfilm qui démarrait dans quelques instants.

- Oh ! Regarde Florence !

- Arrête avec les surnoms …

- C'est Roméo et Juliette ! Tu dois aimer, le gars qui a écrit ce film, c'est un anglais non ? Qui s'était déjà … Ah oui John Lennon !

- Quoi ? Pas du tout ! C'est même pas un film à l'origine, c'est une pièce de théâtre, écrite par –

- Je sais Elizabeth II !

Bakura lui jeta un regard déconfit, qui vraiment voulait dire « Sérieusement ? ».

- Lady Diana ? Tenta Marik.

- Tu chauffes … se moqua le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Graham Norton ?

- Tu comptes citer tout les anglais que tu connais ?

L'égyptien aux cheveux blonds se grattait la tête en réfléchissant, il faisait rouler ses yeux de droite à gauche d'une manière vraiment mignonne. Bakura prenait plaisir à le regarder, mais Marik était ce qu'il était, alors il donna un autre nom :

- Barack Obama !

- What ? Il est même pas anglais ! C'est le président des Etats-Unis, idiot !

- Oh … Je le savais tu sais … Ce ne serait pas celui sur les boite de riz … Tu sais Uncle Bents …

- C'est Shakespeare, Marik !

- Shakespeare n'est pas noir …

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Le président sur la boîte de riz il est n-

- Le film qui passe à la télé maintenant est basée sur la pièce de théâtre « Romeo and Juliet » écrite par William Shakespeare. Souffla Bakura exaspéré par les remarques stupides de son partenaire de crimes.

- Oh …

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu le savais, n'est-il pas ?

- Oui ! Confirma Marik, blessé dans son orgueil.

L'égyptien fit bouger ses mains pour lisser les rebords de son pyjama lavande. Bakura le regarda perplexe, attendant qu'il réagisse mais Marik ne dit rien, il regardait simplement Bakura dans son T-shirt noir et son pantalon de pyjama gris clair. Il avait des chaussettes dépareillées, une noire et une blanche. Il se tenait un pied sur le divan et l'autre sur le sol. Marik, lui, se tenait bien droit, les mains sur les genoux. La musique du film commença, brisant le silence gênant qui s'était installé. Marik alla chercher une couverture et se glissa en dessous, en offrant un morceau de la couette à Bakura, qui l'a saisit sans hésiter. Il faisait froid dans l'appart. Et c'est collé l'un à l'autre qu'ils regardèrent le début du film. Marik posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Bakura, qui le laissa faire. L'égyptien avait l'air d'apprécier le film, et même si Bakura ne l'avouera jamais, lui aussi …

Au moment où Juliette venait d'avaler la potion la rendant morte pendant le temps d'une journée afin d'éviter un mariage forcé, la coupure publicitaire fit son apparition. Marik demanda à Bakura :

- Elle va se marier avec Roméo, hein ?

Bakura fit passer son bras autour des épaule de Marik, obligeant se dernier à placer sa tête contre le torse de son partenaire de crimes. Lorsque Bakura répondit, Marik pouvait sentir sa voix grave à travers sa poitrine :

- C'est une tragédie Marik …

- Ça veut dire qu'ils vont mourir ?

- Et oui …

- Je ne veux pas voir la fin …

- Tu veux que j'éteigne ? demanda Bakura. On peut toujours regarder Cannibal Holocaust …

- Non ! On l'a déjà regardé la semaine dernière, et celle d'avant, et celle d'avant …

- Je m'en doutais que tu dirais non …

Ils restèrent en silence en regardant les publicités lorsque tout à coup, une ombre passa sous l'écran.

- YAAH ! C'était quoi ça ? hurla Marik en se levant d'un coup pour aller allumer la lumière.

- C'est pas vrai ! Encore toi ! dit Bakura en voyant le chat assit sous la télévision.

- MIAOU ?

Marik retourna s'assoir près de Bakura et lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Guh ! Comment je le saurais ?

- Tu parles pas le chat ?

- Pour la dernière fois Marik, je ne suis pas un chat !

- Mais tes oreilles …

- Not a kitty !

- MIAOU, MIAOU ?

Le chat fixait Bakura. Marik continua :

- C'est à toi qu'il parle … Il sait que tu le comprends …

- La ferme.

- Tu parles à moi ou au chat ?

- Au deux …

- Dis-le en miaulant, alors !

Bakura ne répondit pas, il fixait le chat qui soutenait son regard.

- Vous communiquez par télépathie ? Questionna Marik.

Le chat se leva et sauta sur les genoux de Bakura.

- Urgh ! Dégage !

Il allait le repousser mais Marik prit le chat dans ses bras.

- Oh regarde comme il est beau ! Avec ses yeux marron et son pelage blanc ! On dirait toi ! Ah moins que ce ne soit une femelle …

Marik souleva le chat et regarda en dessous.

- C'est une chatte !

- Hourra …

- On peut la garder ?

- Quoi ? C'est elle qui nous a fait remarquer hier soir !

- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès !

Marik caressait la chatte qui ronronnait de plaisir.

- T'avais pas dit que si tu la voyais tu la tuais ?

- Elle est trop mignonne ! J'ai changé d'avis …

- Evidemment, t'as changé d'avis … Et comment elle est entrée ici ?

- Euh …

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Mais Bakura ! Elle est toute douce et toute câline !

- M'en fous …

- S'il te plait ! Au moins la garder un jour ! Il pleut des cordes dehors !

Bakura hésitait … Il est vrai qu'il pleuvait fort … Mais c'était un chat alors des rue, alors il devait être habitué à ce genre d'intempérie … Pourtant, Bakura ressentait une petite pitié pour l'animal … De la pitié ? Wouah, Bakura avait presque oublié qu'il pouvait en éprouver …

- Allez 'Kura ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une chatte !

Bakura pouffa de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

- Ce que tu viens de dire !

- Hmm … J'ai pas compris …

- Non, Marik, tu ne comprends jamais …

- Je peux la garder ?

- Pour un jour …

- Hourra ! Je vais l'appeler …

- Parce que tu lui donne un nom ?

- Miss Tinkle-white !

- Madame Chatouille-Blanche ? C'est pourri … Enfin, m'en fous, c'est que pour un jour … Et je te préviens, elle dort dans ta chambre !

- T'inquiète 'Kura …

Marik leva la tête vers l'écran de télévision où Juliette embrassait Roméo allongé mort empoisonné sur le sol. Elle prit une dague et se poignarda.

- Oww ! commenta Marik, tu sais que c'est le véritable amour quand tu te poignardes pour l'autre … Ça me rappelle notre rencontre … J'étais là, dans cette ruelle sombre sur ma moto obligatoire d'anime et je disais « salut » et toi t'as dis « salut » après j'ai dit « Je m'appelle Marik » et t'as dis « Je m'en moque », ensuite tu t'es poignardé le bras. Et depuis on est les meilleurs amis du monde entier ! Pas vrai Bakura ?

- Urgh … Bon, j'vais me coucher. Et que le chat ne pisse pas sur les tapis !

- 'Kura on a pas de tapis …

Bakura se rendit dans sa chambre en fermant bien la porte pour ne pas que le chat puisse entrer. Il se jeta dans son lit et ferma les yeux, se laissant border par un sommeil sans rêve.


	4. Another One Bites the the Dust

**Chapitre 3 : Another One Bites The Dust**

Assit sur la table de la cuisine, Marik mangeait un toast au beurre. La pièce était la plus petite de la maison. Peinte en couleur Mojito, elle était tout de même assez lumineuse et paraissait plus grande qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Les meubles étaient pour la plupart en inox, avec quelques exceptions, comme les placards qui eux étaient en plastique ou en bois blanc.

Miss Tinkle-White était assise sur les genoux de Marik. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil, elle se contentait de fixer la porte de la chambre de Bakura, qui dormait encore à cette heure matinale. Le portable de Marik indiquait huit heure trente. Dehors, la pluie déversait toujours son torrent de tristesse.

Ayant terminé son petit déjeuner, l'égyptien se rendit dans la salle de bain pour s'apprêter de cette journée qu'il voulait encore plus maléfique que les autres. Le chat le suivait en trottant et entra lui aussi. Marik ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller. Une fois son pyjama sur le sol, il se précipita sous la douche pour ne pas avoir froid. Il jeta un dernier regard à Miss Tinkle-White qui lui tournait le dos, comme si elle ne voulait pas le regarder.

- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda l'égyptien.

Le chat tourna doucement la tête vers Marik, en gardant son regard sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain.

- Tu devrais te sentir honorée, tu sais. Pas beaucoup de femelles ont vu ou verront le corps de Marik Ishtar aussi peu vêtu !

Cette fois si, le chat regarda Marik droit dans les yeux. Si elle avait eu un visage humain, le basané aurait été certain qu'elle aurait levé un sourcil et souri en coin.

- C'n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est dingue, on dirait Bakura quand tu me regarde comme ça …

- Miaou …

- Tien ? Tu miaules moins fort … Peur de faire du bruit ?

Le chat regarda la porte de la salle de bain.

- Miaou !

- T'as peur de réveiller Bakura ?

Marik, qui commençait à avoir vraiment froid entra sous la douche. Il fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, sentant avec plaisir ses membres (bras et jambes, bien évidemment, rien d'autre …) se revigorer et prendre de l'énergie.

- Je connais bien Bakura, tu sais … Je ne crois pas qu'il te laissera dehors. C'est pas parce qu'il a tué, piller, voler, torturer, incendier ou même poignardé des gens qu'il n'a pas de cœur. En fait, il est plutôt un type qui se fout de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, du moment qu'il obtient ce qu'il désir …

Le chat ne lui répondit pas.

- Il est mignon quand il veut l'être … Une fois il a ouvert la porte devant moi ! Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait pour me faire plaisir ou pour nous empêcher d'exploser tout les deux dans un torrent de flammes -je portais des explosifs un peu trop lourds pour moi. Il m'a même aidé à les porter !

N'entendant aucune réaction de la part du félin, Marik fit passer sa tête par la porte de la douche. Miss Tinkle-White avait disparut. La porte de la pièce était pourtant toujours fermée, comment était-ce possible ? Soudain Marik entendit un hurlement.

- Aah ! Comment t'es entrée là ?!

C'était Bakura. Marik enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et se précipita vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, non sans glisser ni se prendre le gros orteil droit dans le mur. Il abattit la clinche, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

- 'Kura ! Ouvre la porte !

- Bloody Hell, Marik !

Bakura ouvrit la porte avant de continuer.

- Comment cette vermine est-elle entrée ?

Il montrait du doigt le félin qui, assit, sur le lit, fixait Bakura intensément.

- J'en sais rien ! Se défendit Marik. Je me lavais quand elle est sortie de la salle de bain sans même ouvrir la porte !

Bakura prit le chat par la peau du cou et le plaça dans son placard. Il le ferma à clé, puis en sortant de sa pièce, il poussa Marik hors de la chambre, qu'il ferma également. Maintenant tout les deux dans le couloir. Marik resserra sa serviette.

- Marik ?

- Oui ?

- L'eau coule toujours dans la douche.

Marik se rendit alors compte que la narratrice avait oublié de fermer le robinet d'eau. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour le faire lui-même. Pendant ce temps, Bakura se rendit dans le salon. Il s'exclama :

- C'est pas possible ! God damn it ! Comment tu fais ça ?

Il s'adressait au chat qui continuait de le fixer. Marik accourut, en tenant sa serviette pour ne pas qu'elle glisse.

- Hey Bakura !

- What ?

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Non, quoi ?

- On ne peut pas la mettre dehors …

- MIAOU ! approuva Miss Tinkle-White.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle miaule fort ! Se plaignît Bakura en se curant l'oreille de son auriculaire.

- Tout à l'heure, elle ne voulait pas te réveiller, alors elle parlait tout bas.

- Ah vraiment ? Ben elle m'a réveillé, alors elle va me le payer !

Bakura sortit un couteau de la poche de son pyjama. Ce n'était pas confortable de dormir avec, mais au moins, il lui servait. Une nouvelle fois, il prit le chat par la peau du cou. Il allait planter son couteau dans la gorge de l'animal, lorsque qu'elle que chose l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il lâcha le couteau et le chat qui retomba sur ses pattes. Il crispa une main sur sa poitrine, le visage horrifié par la douleur qui s'échappait de son abdomen. Il hurla :

- Ryou ! Petit con ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Le t-shirt de Bakura se teintait de pourpre. Marik, qui assistait à la scène ne comprenait absolument rien. Cependant, il savait que du sang coulait sur le plancher du salon, il enleva le vêtement de Bakura de ses deux mains, menaçant de faire tomber sa serviette. L'anneau était planté dans la chair de Bakura. Il brillait d'un éclat doré plein de bonté … Marik reconnu cette lumière comme étant Ryou. Puis, la présence de Bakura s'évanouit complètement, laissant sa place à l'esprit de son hôte.

- J'ai … J'ai réussit ! s'exclama Ryou.

_La même journée __…_

- Alors tu t'appelles Malik Blishtar ?

- C'est exact, approuva l'égyptien.

- Et c'est toi qui m'as donné l'énergie nécessaire pour me battre contre l'Esprit de l'Anneau du Millenium ?

- Et oui.

- Et tu es en serviette parce que tu prenais une douche ?

- Tu vas répéter tout ce que je viens de te dire ?

Ryou baissa les yeux vers ses genoux où Miss Tinkle-White se frottait avec enthousiasme à ses jambes. Elle avait l'air de le préféré à Marik, et cela rendait le blondinet un peu jaloux.

- Ryou, dis-moi … As-tu déjà vu ce chat ?

- Je ne crois pas … Mais il me fait penser à quelqu'un …

- À un être humain ?

- Oui … Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage dessus …

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Marik n'était pas du tout à fait à l'aise avec ce Bakura-ci. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec l'Esprit de l'Anneau. Le même corps, mais exploité différemment. L'égyptien n'avait pas envie d'être en compagnie de Ryou, qu'il trouvait ennuyant et insipide.

- Et euh … L'esprit de l'Anneau … Il est où ?

- Enfermé dans l'Anneau du Millenium. Complètement coupé du temps et de l'espace, comme il l'a fait avec moi. Au fait, on est où ?

- Dans notre appart, répondit Marik.

Ryou plissa ses grands yeux, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Pourquoi vivait-il dans un appartement avec un égyptien mignon qui n'a pas peur de lui parler seulement vêtu d'une serviette ? Ce pourrait-il que l'Esprit et Malik se soient un peu trop rapprocher sentimentalement ? Finalement, en mettant pleins de sous-entendus dans sa voix pour être sûr que Malik comprenne le sens de sa phrase, il dit :

- On est …

Marik comprit immédiatement où Ryou voulait en venir. Il prit un air horrifié et leva ses mains en signe de protestation, en les secouant il déclara :

- Juste amis !

- Oh …

Ryou soupira intérieurement.

- On habite ici depuis quand ? demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il faut que tu me dises comment tu as fais pour revenir.

Marik voulait faire revenir l'Esprit au plus vite.

- Et bien …

Ryou croisa ses bras et ses jambes sur le canapé du salon.

- J'ai senti une présence que j'aimais beaucoup. Je l'ai sentit m'appeler. Au début, j'ai cru que ses émotions ne m'appartenaient pas - je ne ressentais rien dans l'Anneau, puis j'ai réalisé qu'elles existaient belles et biens. Je m'y suis accroché et j'ai combattu l'Esprit.

Même sans être extrêmement futé, Marik avait compris que la présence en question était Miss Tinkle-White. La manière avec laquelle cette chatte avait fixée Bakura pendant tout ce temps … Peut-être qu'il allait devoir faire la même chose … Il fixa Ryou en essayant d'envoyer des émotions auxquelles Bakura pouvait se raccrocher.

Fixant ses yeux, il envoya de la compassion.

Fixant sa peau immaculée, il envoya de la chaleur.

Fixant ses mains, il envoya du réconfort.

Fixant son ventre, il envoya du courage.

Fixant ses lèvres, il envoya …

Ryou venait de se levé, sans doute mal à l'aise d'être ainsi fixé … Marik demanda alors :

- Ta poitrine ne te fait pas mal ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tant que la narratrice oubli que je suis blessé, je vais bien.

Pour lié sa parole à ses gestes, Ryou leva son t-shirt et dévoila sa poitrine blanche comme neige sur laquelle se trouvait l'Anneau du Millenium uniquement, aucune trace de blessure n'était remarquable.

Soudain, l'Anneau se mit à briller d'un éclat menaçant.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Ryou, c'est lui ! Il revient !

Marik avait du mal à cacher son sourire. Ryou se tenait à genoux les mains sur la tête, il écoutait la voix de l'Anneau que Marik ne pouvait pas entendre :

_- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me piéger comme ça ?_

- Je vous en prie ! Laissez-moi récupérer mon corps !

_- Surement pas ! Je reprends possession !_

Ryou disparut dans les profondeurs de l'Anneau du Millenium. Bakura se remit sur ses jambes comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il regarda l'horloge murale qui indiquait neuve heure douze. Marik, en revoyant son ami, se jeta dans ses bras. Il s'avouait intérieurement avoir cru que Bakura ne reviendrait pas avant un ou deux chapitres et qu'il aurait dû se farcir Ryou pendant tout ce temps. Mais Bakura était de retour, et pour le meilleur (ou pour le pire).

- Tu m'as foutu les boules ! s'exclama l'égyptien.

- Marik, tu …

- Ton hôte est vraiment casse pieds !

- Ta …

- En plus, Miss Tinkle-White le préfère à moi !

- Je crois que ta …

- Et il est chiant comme un cul !

- Tu vas me laisser causer, oui ?

Marik se détacha de son partenaire de crimes.

- Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire de si important pour m'interrompre ? Tu sais que j'en ai horreur ! Parle !

Bakura le fixa intensément dans les yeux. Marik répondit à son regard, et ne lâcha pas les avant-bras de son ami qu'il tenait toujours. Puis, d'une voix sensuelle et un peu gênée, Bakura lui dit :

- Ta serviette est tombée.

_Plus tard ce soir là __…_

_Adventure Time, que tout le monde rapplique _

_Filons vers un grand pays magique _

_Jake le Chien__et Finn l__'__Humain _

_N__'__ont vraiment peur de rien ! _

_Adventure Time ! _

- Marik ton téléphone ! Grogna Bakura qui avait dû lever les yeux de son livre pour vérifier si Marik était bien dans la même pièce que lui. C'était le cas, il jouait à Mass Effect sur l'ordi, tout en regardant la télévision. Miss Tinkle-White n'avait pas refait son apparition depuis le retour de Bakura qu'il avait expliqué avoir fait comme d'habitude et sans aucun problème. Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, c'était le fait que Ryou avait réussi à revenir par lui-même.

Marik décrocha enfin de son ordinateur et alla répondre. Il souffla bruyamment en voyant le nom de son correspondant, qui n'était autre que Steve.

- Que veux-tu Steve ?

- Patron, j'ai la livraison d'acariens que vous m'avez demandez.

- Excellent ! Et pour la machine à voyager dans le temps ?

- On y travaille. Il semblerait qu'il existera dans le futur des motos avec lesquelles on pourra voyager dans le temps.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai vu le film _Yu-Gi-Oh ! : Réunis Au Delà Du Temps_ …

- On a pas le temps d'attendre le futur ! Rappelez-moi dès qu'il y aura du neuf.

- Bien Maître Marik … Et euh … Si vous voyez Steve … Dites lui qu'il me manque et que je l'aime …

- Steve, ça va faire un an. Tu sais très bien que Steve est en couple avec Steve et qu'ils sont parfaitement heureux !

- Je me sens seul …

- Si tu veux, je connais un Steve avec qui tu pourrais bien t'entendre … Je t'envoie son numéro, daccodac ?

- Daccodac Maître Marik. Je passe dans dix minutes vous apporter la livraison.

- Fort bien. Au revoir esclave mental.

Il raccrocha. Bakura, qui avait assisté à toute la conversation demanda :

- C'est Steve qui à larguer Steve ?

- Non, l'inverse.

- Je me foutais de toi, Marik … Je sais pas comment tu fais pour voir la différence entre tous tes Steves …

- Ils sont comme mes enfants, je vois la différence comme une mère voit la différence entre ses jumeaux !

- D'accord …

- J'ai les acariens pour ton plan, mais toujours pas de machine à voyager dans le temps …

- Je suis pas sûr que ce plan marchera de toute façon …

Marik prit une mine horrifiée. Il serrait les points et ouvrait la bouche en un « O » majuscule. Son œil droit avait l'air de convulser …

- Comment oses-tu douter d'un de tes PROPRES plans ? hurla-t-il.

- Hey ! Du calme !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'ils abordaient ce type de sujet. D'habitude, Marik trouvait et exécutait leurs « super » plans …

- Tu ne sais donc pas que la réussite d'un plan provient de sa confiance en soi ? Continua l'égyptien.

- Et tu as vu ça où ?

Bakura n'avait pas envie de s'énerver pour une des fantaisies de Marik. Il prit sa pose habituelle, croisant les bras et souriant en coin.

- C'est la morale de cette émission de télé.

Il montrait du doigt l'écran sur lequel on voyait un groupe de cinq adolescents habillés en rouge, dont une fille juive de taille réduite et un grand brun qui faisait presque deux fois sa taille, en train de chanter _Don__'__t Stop Believin__'_.

- Marik, c'est quoi cette merde ?

- Ce n'est pas de la merde ! s'indigna l'interrogé, C'est Glee !

- Bloody great …

- Ça parle d'un groupe d'étudiants rejetés de tous qui fondent une chorale et qui sont super doués ! En plus la blonde elle est enceinte, mais pas de son petit copain, mais du meilleur ami de son petit copain ! Et personne ne le sait ! Et il y a aussi …

- M'en fous, Marik …

- J'ai acheté les DVD, la prochaine fois que je pourrais choisir le programme, on regardera la saison un ensemble !

Marik sautillait dans l'appart comme une ado devant un One Direction. Comment faisait-il pour passer ainsi d'une émotion à l'autre ? Ça dépassait complètement Bakura.

- Hourra. Dit-il sans émotion dans la voix.

On sonna à la porte.

- Je parie que c'est Steve ! annonça Marik en souriant.

Effectivement, Steve remit un paquet de dix kilogramme d'acariens en provenance de Leroy Merlin, contre un bout de papier avec un numéro de téléphone écrit dessus. Saluant Steve, Marik referma la porte et posa le paquet sur le sol. Bakura s'adossa contre le mur.

- Je savais pas que ça s'achetait des acariens …

- On obtient tout ce que l'on veut lorsqu'on a le pouvoir !

Marik trébucha sur le sac d'acariens et mordit la poussière, littéralement. Soudain, il éternua si fort qu'il décolla du sol. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Bakura lui demande :

- Tu ne serais pas allergique à la poussière par hasard ?

Marik se releva.

- ATISHOO ! 'Kura, j'ai vécu dans une tombe toute ma vie ! Bien sûr que non !

- Tu savais que les allergies se renouvellent tous les sept ans ?

- De quoi tu ATISHOO … Parles ?

- Marik, il est évident que tu fais une allergie aux acariens …

L'égyptien frotta ses yeux devenu tout rouge.

- Pas du tout ! Ça pique juste un peu les yeux … et la gorge … et le nez …

Sur le sol, le sac de poussière se déversa.

- Oh oh … souffla Bakura, Marik ? Tu vas bien ?

- Pas de problème, ça pique juste un petit peu plus les yeux … et … la … gorge … et … le … nez … Oh mes dieux, Bakura ! Je n'sais plus respirer !

Bakura le porta en dehors de l'appartement, comme un fermier porte un sac de blé (ça veut dire sur l'épaule, pour les citadins qui ne connaissent pas le dur labeur de la ferme !). Marik respirait bruyamment contre le dos de Bakura.

- Tu ... M'emmènes … où ?

- À l'hosto, idiot !

- Merci … Fluffy …

- Ouais … Il n'empêche que tu gâches mon plan !

- Et … ta … vie, hein ?

Bakura déposa Marik à l'arrière de sa voiture, puis prit le volant et démarra.

- Ouais … Et ma vie aussi …

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Marik qui avait toujours un peu de mal à respirer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut nous arriver comme merde en une journée ! dit Bakura entre ses dents.

- T'inquiète 'Kura … Demain … C'est un autre jour …


	5. Chapitre 4 : Kitty n' Jam

**Chapitre 4 : Kitty n****'**** Jam **

Le séjour d'une nuit à l'hôpital avait été épuisant. Le docteur avait donné à Marik des pilules aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et aux noms imprononçable, sans compter le fait qu'on avait dû lui nettoyer l'intérieur car des acariens y étaient entrés en grande quantité. Mais puisque l'auteure n'y connait absolument rien en médecine ou même en allergie, elle décida d'arrêter sa description ici.

De retour chez eux au petit matin, Bakura avait prit soin de jeter le sac d'acariens chez le voisin. De toute façon, leur voisin n'ayant pas de visage, il ne remarquera probablement rien. L'adolescent avait nettoyé l'appart et même fait des toasts à la confiture pour Marik qui prenait une douche. Et c'est en préparant un thé pour son ami qu'il se rendit compte qu'il agissait un peu trop gentiment. Alors, il cracha dans l'eau avant de la mettre à chauffer, comme ça, il restait maléfique …

Il s'assit à table et sirota son thé. Il jouait distraitement avec son Anneau du Millenium en se demandant comment Ryou avait fait pour revenir. Bakura n'avait eu aucun mal à percer la défense mental de son hôte pour reprendre possession du corps, mais Ryou n'aurait pas dû en être capable. Il avait dû recevoir de l'aide extérieur … Le chat peut-être … Bakura se souvint avoir sentit la présence de Marik lorsqu'il avait été enfermé pendant quelques minutes dans l'Anneau … Peut-être que pendant tout le temps où l'animal l'avait fixé, il avait aidé Ryou à le combattre … Mais qui était ce chat ?

Marik arriva sous la délicieuse odeur de pain grillé. Il salua Bakura et s'assit à table en sa compagnie.

- Tien, je t'ai fais du thé … Lui dit Bakura sans croisé son regard.

Marik bu une gorgé du breuvage et répondit :

- Merci 'Kura … T'es trop gentil !

- Ou pas, j'ai craché dedans.

Sa voix n'exprimait aucune émotion, aussi, l'égyptien ne savait pas s'il disait cela pour rigoler. Dans le doute, il jeta quand même le thé dans l'évier et s'en prépara un autre.

- Tu restes gentil, tu as fais le ménage …

- Tu parles, j'ai tout foutu chez Slenderman …

Marik retourna s'assoir et observa les tranches de pain.

- Tu peux les manger tu sais … Je ne leur ai rien fait.

L'égyptien faisait confiance à son ami et mordit goulument dans sa tartine de confiture de framboise, sa préférée. C'est alors qu'en regardant par la fenêtre, il la vit de nouveau.

Miss Tinkle-White était assise sur sa branche dans l'arbre, elle fixait l'appartement. D'un coup, le chat bondit et tomba au sol sur ses pattes. Quelle capacité incroyable de pouvoir sauter d'aussi haut pour toujours retomber sur ses pattes pensait Marik.

Bakura avait suivit le regard de Marik et grogna en voyant le chat. Il dit :

- Je suis sûr que c'est le Pharaon qui l'envoi …

Marik, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta en entendant son partenaire de crimes et fit tomber sa tartine sur le sol, côté confiote évidemment …

- Tu crois ? lui dit-il en se penchant pour la ramasser.

- Ouais … Pour libérer Ryou ou un truc dans le genre …

Marik nettoyait sa tranche de pain en raclant la confiture avec son couteau. C'était bien un truc que la science n'expliquait pas … Pourquoi la tranche de pain tombait-t-elle du côté confiture ? C'était exactement comme les meubles qui, la nuit, changeaient de place juste pour que le gros orteil se cogne dedans ! C'est alors que Marik eu une révélation. Bakura dans son coin marmonnait :

- Le détruire, l'éliminer, le faire exploser, le pendre, le noyer, l'étrangler, l'empoisonner, le lapider, le poignarder, l'écraser, le …

- Bakura, tais-toi, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen d'éliminer le Pharaon une bonne fois pour toute !

- Pas avec une partie de cartes pour enfants, j'espère …

- Mais non ! Avec … Hey, pourquoi il n'y a pas de roulement de tambour ?

- Marik, c'est une fanfic, il n'y a pas de son …

- Quoi ? C'est trop demander à cette [EFF]ute qui écrit de nous donner un [EFF]ain de roulement de tambour ?

Un roulement de tambour surgit de nulle part. Marik continua :

- Bien, nous allons détruire le Pharaon avec … Un chat et un pot de confiture !

Le roulement s'arrêta.

- Je savais que se serait une idée de con … se plaignît Bakura.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas une idée de con ! Bien au contraire ! Le contredit le blond. Laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins !

- Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir …

- Alors tu vois un chat, ça retombe toujours sur ses pattes ?

- Hmm oui …

- Et une tartine de confiture, ça retombe toujours du côté confiture ?

- Pas vraiment … En fait, t'as une chance sur deux qu'elle tombe correctement ...

- Shh, Fluffy, c'est scientifique !

- Si tu le dis …

Bakura avait repris le sirotage de son thé et roulait ses yeux au fur et à mesure des explications de Marik.

- Donc tu si attaches une tartine de confiote au dos d'un chat, que se passe-t-il ?

- J'en sais rien, éclaire-moi …

- Le chat lévite !

- Et ça aide en quoi à détruire le Pharaon ?

- Je n'ai pas fini, Fluffy !

- Stop bloody calling me bloody Fluffy !

- Bakura, tu abuses encore une fois du mot « bloody » … Ta phrase n'a pas de sens si tu …

- M'en moque Marik !

Marik bouda un peu avant de reprendre ses explications :

- Si le chat lévite, c'est qu'il a brisé les lois de la gravité …

- …

- Et s'il brise les lois de la gravité, il peut aussi briser les lois de l'espace-temps … Et donc, il voyage dans le temps ! Je l'ai ta machine à voyager dans le temps !

Bakura se leva sans un mot et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clef et se mit sous la douche.

- Quel ingrat ! dit Marik pour lui-même. Je l'aide et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie … Je vais la fabriquer sa machine à voyager dans le temps, et il sera bien obligé de me remercier …

_Quelques jours plus tard __…_

- Je m'ennuie … se plaignit Marik alors qu'il regardait des séries à la télévision. Bakura, qui se nettoyait les ongles à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine releva la tête.

- Ça te dit d'aller tuer des inconnus dans la rue ?

- Ouais … N'importe quoi pour m'effacer de cette merde …

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Bakura en cherchant son plus grand couteau sous le canapé.

- Glee saison 4 …

- Et tu n'étais pas en extase devant cette série ?

- J'arrête. Kurt et Blaine on rompus et c'est trop pour moi. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ! Mais il semblerait que les auteurs de cette merde pensent que la seule manière de séparer un couple c'est de faire en sorte qu'un des deux trompe l'autre ! Pourtant, c'est évident que Blaine n'aurait jamais fait ça à Kurt !

- Attend une minute … Kurt et Blaine sont des hommes ?

- Bah ouais !

- Et tu ship leur couple ?

- Oui, c'est « Klaine ». Même qu'a un moment, ça a été « Puppy » leur nom de couple. Mais tout le monde sait que c'est Joey et Kaiba …

- Donc tu soutiens un couple gay ? À moins d'être, soit une fangirl, soit gay, je ne vois pas ce …

- Sacrilèges ! Je ne prends pas part à cette sorte de non-sens !

- Vraiment ? Tu n'as aucun papillon dans le ventre quand ils s'embrassent ?

- Ça n'est arrivé que trois fois … Mais je ne suis pas gay !

- Et pourquoi ? dit Bakura maintenant armé de son couteau qui faisait la taille de son avant bras.

- Parce que c'est contre nature …

- Tu sais que je suis gay, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contre nature ?

- 'Kura, tu es un Esprit de l'Egypte Ancienne qui squatte le corps d'un ado anglais … Si ça c'est pas contre nature !

- D'accord, admettons que tu ne sois pas gay … dit Bakura en s'assoyant près de son ami, si tu n'es pas homo, alors tu ne devrais pas te sentir menacé …

- 'Kura ? dit Marik en tremblant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Faire exploser le placard …

- Tu ne vas quand même pas …

- C'est une façon de parler Marik … dit Bakura en posant son couteau sur la table basse.

Il prit les mains de Marik dans les siennes et le fit se coucher sur le canapé, amenant leurs mains au dessus de leurs têtes et Bakura au dessus de Marik. Prenant le regard le plus sensuel qu'il connaissait, Bakura lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- Si tu n'es pas gay … Ceci ne devrait pas t'exciter …

Il commença à lui mordiller l'oreille et Marik émit un petit bruit, mélange entre couinement et soupir de résignation. _Je ne serai pas excité !_ tenta de se convaincre Marik. Si Bakura pensait qu'il allait échouer à ce test, il se trompait ! Marik était déterminé à prouver à quel point il était hétéro ! Pas une seule émotion ne sortira de Marik !

Bakura fit glisser ses lèvres sur le cou de son ami, le léchant et le mordillant. Marik pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Bakura remonta sa bouche vers celle de son ami, le laissant goûter à la chaleur salé de ses lèvres. Marik ne répondit pas au baiser, il entrouvrit cependant légèrement la bouche afin de laisser Bakura l'embrasser avec passion. Marik gémissait de plaisir, quels doux sons aux oreilles de Bakura … Il lui suça tendrement la lèvre inférieure.

Le cuir du canapé semblait fondre sous Marik quand Bakura fit descendre son visage vers son bas ventre. Il sentait le souffle de Bakura contre ses abdos. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le haut violet de Marik et joua de ses doigts. Bakura traça avec sa langue une ligne verticale en descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à la limite du pantalon de Marik qui était soudainement devenu trop étroit. Il eu un sourire en coin, et se jeta sur le visage de Marik afin de l'embrasser. Sans montrer une seule trace d'étonnement, Marik répondit à ce baiser, en fermant les yeux, il mordilla la lèvre de Bakura avant de s'engouffrer entièrement en lui. C'était si bon de sentir la langue de son ami caresser la sienne … Il fit glisser ses mains dans la chevelure blanche de son partenaire, puis les glissa le long de son dos avant de les placer sous le t-shirt de Bakura.

Marik renversa littéralement la situation lorsqu'il retourna Bakura, le faisant tomber sur le sol en se positionnant au dessus de lui. Il était à califourchon au dessus de son ami et glissa son visage au creux de son cou. Le suçant et le mordillant à son tour. Bakura sourit, il avait réussi …

- Alors, Marik … Comment te sens-tu ?

Comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il faisait, Marik se leva brusquement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un tout petit peu excité que je suis gay !

- T'es pas possible !

- Et toi alors ! Tu étais en train d'abuser de moi !

- Je te rappelle que dans un abus, la victime ne se met pas à embrasser son agresseur et à gémir de plaisir …

Marik, encore rosi par le récent évènement rougit de plus belle.

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as ensorcelé ! C'est de la magie gay !

Sans répliquer, Bakura se leva.

- Où … Tu vas où ?

- M'achever. Dit-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

- Ew …

_Le lendemain matin __…_

Bakura souriait devant ce Marik silencieux. La couleur du toast à la confiture de Marik lui faisait penser aux énormes suçons que tout deux arboraient. L'égyptien avait choisit de ne pas parler de cette « mésaventure ». Il aborda un sujet moins épineux :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui pour détruire le Pharaon ?

- I don't know …

- On peut toujours s'occuper de ton plan …

- Mon plan c'était de remonter le temps avec un sac de dix kilo d'acariens et de le foutre à la gueule de Yugi alors qu'il était sur le point de résoudre de Puzzle du Millenium.

Comme ça, l'Esprit de l'Anneau le terminait et héritait du Puzzle du Millenium … Ce n'est qu'un simple rêve, un fantasme qu'il savait impossible à réaliser.

- Un plan génial d'ailleurs … Je déteins sur toi !

- Surement pas !

- C'est soit ça, soit tu as le même livre maléfique que moi ! _Détruire le Pharaon pour les Nuls _m'inspire depuis de bonnes – je veux dire mauvaises - longues années …

Bakura nota qu'il devait jeter ce livre dans un coin de son esprit, puis se concentra sur la conversation.

- Oh, regarde qui vient nous espionner encore une fois, Bakura !

Miss Tinkle-White était sur sa branche.

- Au moins elle ne vient plus dans l'appart … dit Bakura en buvant une gorgé de son thé.

- C'est dommage … Il me faut un chat pour la machine à remonter le temps …

- Marik, ce plan est complètement con.

- Pas du tout !

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un pari ?

- Quel genre de pari ? J'ai pas beaucoup d'ardent, tu sais Fluffy …

- D'ardent ? Sourit Bakura.

- Je veux dire d'argent ! se reprit Marik rouge comme un coquelicot.

- Si ta machine ne fonctionne pas, tu devras me tailler une pipe !

- QUOI ! Mais t'es dégoûtant ! s'exclama Marik

- Mais si jamais elle fonctionne,_ je _te taille une pipe.

- Pourquoi j'accepterai ça !

- Parce que tu es sûr que ta machine sera infaillible …

- Mais même, je suis perdant dans tout !

- Une fellation c'est pas gagnant pour toi ?

- Seulement quand c'est donné par une fille !

- Nous y revoilà ! Dit Bakura en levant les bras au ciel. Pourquoi tu as tant de mal à accepter le fait d'être gay !

- Parce que je ne le suis pas ! Je me marierai avec une femme et j'aurai un fils !

- Tu veux un fils ?

- Bien sûr ! Pas toi ?

- Il doit y avoir une loi qui empêche les gens comme moi d'avoir des enfants …

- Une loi qui empêche les gays d'avoir des enfants ? Jamais entendu parler …

- Non, idiot, une loi qui empêche les psychopathes dérangés de se reproduire ! Mais pourquoi tu veux un fils ?

- C'est mon père qui m'a toujours dit que je devais épouser une femme pour poursuivre la lignée des Gardiens du Tombeau …

- Les Gardiens du Tombeau ?

Voilà _le_ sujet épineux … Marik ne savait pas si il avait la force d'en parler. Ce n'est pas un partie de son histoire de fond qu'il aimait particulièrement … Pouvait-il faire confiance à Bakura ? Nul doute que oui, il était son meilleur ami, après tout …

- Les Ishtar font partie d'une famille qui, depuis la disparition du Pharaon, attendent son retour avec la clé de sa mémoire. Et la clé de sa mémoire est léguée au premier fils de la famille, moi en l'occurrence …

- Wait … Tu veux dire que tu sais comment le Pharaon doit faire pour retrouver sa mémoire ?

- Oui et non … Je ne peux pas lire cette clé …

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle a été gravée dans mon dos pour mon dixième anniversaire …

Marik avait les yeux qui commençaient à gonfler. Mais il devait s'empêcher de fondre en larmes devant Bakura. L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs se leva et se mit à côté de Marik.

- Je peux voir ton dos ?

Marik ne savait quoi répondre … Voir son dos ? Ça ne devait pas être des plus attirants …

- Je … Je ne sais pas si … marmonna Marik.

Et si Bakura prenait peur ? Non, il devait avoir vu bien pire au cours de sa vie … Il le regardait avec un regard entendu et avec une pointe de curiosité. Cependant, il avait l'air de pouvoir lire sur le visage contrarié de Marik.

- N'ai pas peur … Lui souffla Bakura en lui baisant le haut du crâne.

Marik se leva à son tour. Il fit dos à Bakura et souleva son petit haut violet. Bakura écarquilla les yeux devant les cicatrices couvrant le dos de Marik. On y voyait une représentation des trois dieux égyptiens Obelisk le Tourmenteur, Sliffer le Producteur Exécutif et Méga Ultra Poulet. Sous eux, en hiéroglyphe aussi vieux que les pyramides, était inscrite la clé de la mémoire du Pharaon. Bakura, évidemment savait lire ces écritures, mais ce qui le fascinait, c'était la précision dans chacune des images. La personne ayant fait ces gravures avaient dû y passer des heures.

- Qui a … Comment …

- Mon père. Avec des couteaux chauffés à blanc.

- Bah putain, ça doit être un sacré connard ton père pour te faire subir ça ! Même moi je ne pourrais pas faire ça à mon propre fils …

- J'ai appris à être maléfique à bonne école … dit Marik en souriant tristement et en remettant son haut.

- Très bonne école … répondit Bakura en retournant s'assoir.

Maintenant, Bakura comprenait mieux. Il avait été gravé dans sa tête –aussi profondément que dans son dos, que Marik devait épouser une femme … Mais une question lui brûlait tout de même les lèvres.

- Où est ton père ?

- Au Royaume des Ombres … ou mort, tué par Melvin, ça dépend si c'est la version japonaise ou la version 4Kids.

- Et ta mère ?

- Je l'ai tué aussi … Elle est morte à ma naissance …

Marik arborait une mine grave et une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Tu sais … tenta de le réconforter Bakura, je n'ai plus de famille non plus … Ma famille et mes amis ont été massacré pour pouvoir fabriquer les objets du Millenium.

Il prit son anneau entre ses mains et continua :

- Ces objets _sont_ ma famille …

- Vraiment ? Je … Je ne savais pas …

- Personne ne le sait … Mais on ne devient pas un bon méchant sans une bonne histoire de fond …

Sous la table Marik sentit quelque chose se frotter le long de son tibia. Au début, il crut que Bakura lui faisait du pied, mais ensuite, il s'avéra que le pied de Bakura ne faisait pas le bruit qui sortit de sous la table.

- MIAOU !

Les deux compères se levèrent brusquement, menaçant de renverser la table. Ils regardèrent en dessous, mais rien. Pas de chat.

- Il a encore disparut ! s'exclama Marik.

De rage, il lança en l'air le toast à la confiture qu'il avait entamé et qui tomba tout droit dans les cheveux de Bakura.

_Dans la salle de bain __…_

Sous la douche, Bakura tentait de se vider l'esprit … De penser à quel autre plan il allait devoir réfléchir … Remplir le lit de Yugi avec des acariens était une excellente idée, avec Marik, le résultat avait été plus que positif, cependant, il n'avait pas le droit de mettre la vie de Marik en danger. Non pas qu'il y tienne à sa vie ! Enfin, si quand même … Ils étaient meilleurs amis après tout ! Du moins c'était ce que l'égyptien ne cessait de répéter. Qu'en pensait réellement Bakura ? Il n'avait jamais eu de « meilleur ami » ou même d'« ami » … donc si on considère qu'un meilleur ami est le meilleur que l'on est jamais eu, Marik étant son seul ami, il est forcément le meilleur … _Faut que j__'__arrête de penser, l__'__auteure va avoir mal aux mains à force de taper toute les imbécilités qui me passent par la tête __…__ Quoi que, ça lui est bon pour me pousser à vivre un minime dilemme intérieur !_

Bien que Bakura sache que ce n'était pas si minime que ça … Ça le perturbait suffisamment pour le faire agir bizarrement … Comment devait-on agir avec un meilleur ami aussi mignon ? Le garçon n'était pas stupide, il avait vu le film LOL et savait ce que Lola ressentait pour Maël … _Je m__'__éloigne là __…_

La séance de roulage de pelles n'avait pas été désagréable du tout … Il avait agit ainsi juste pour ennuyer Marik, mais ça n'avait marché qu'à moitié, puisque contre toute attente, il avait répondu aux baisers de Bakura. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Se sentait-il prêt à sortir du placard ?

L'adolescent sortit de la douche avec les cheveux propres. Il était en train de s'habiller lorsque l'impensable se produisit …

- MIAOU !

- Aarg ! Je te déteste ! Saloperie de chat ! What in the fuckedy fuck fuck do you want ?

Bakura sortit de la salle de bain habillé de son éternel t-shirt blanc à lignes bleues et de son jean clair. Son Anneau recommençait à briller d'une lumière bienveillante.

- Ah non ! Ça ne va pas recommencer !

Il se concentra et la lumière s'éteignit.

- Héhéhé … Ce que tu peux être naïf le chat … Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me faire avoir deux fois …

Il l'empoigna par le cou et entra dans le salon. Bakura savait ce qu'il allait en faire, l'étriper et faire manger le tout à Marik, sans sauce. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il mette les choses au point avec son idée stupide de machine féline à voyager dans le temps.

Une fois dans le salon, il lança le chat à Marik qui l'attrapa par reflex. Miss Tinkle-White ne semblait ni effrayée ni même impressionnée le moins du monde.

- Excellent ! s'exclama Marik.

En gardant la chatte en bras, il se rendit dans la cuisine et se fit un toast à la confiture de framboise. Il revint dans le salon armé de sa tartine et d'une cordelette tressée de couleur lilas, Bakura se demandait où l'égyptien avait bien pu trouver ça. Marik s'assit sur le divan à côté de son ami qui lui dit :

- Une fois que ton expérience aura foirée, j'égorgerais ce chat une bonne fois pour toute. Et tu me lècheras là où je pense !

- Je n'ai jamais accepté ce marché !

- Tu doutes de toi ?

- Non !

- Alors accepte ! T'es un lâche !

Après tout, ce n'était pas bien grave une fellation donnée par un ami … masculin … Marik n'aura qu'a s'imaginé qu'il sera avec une fille, même s'il savait que ce ne sera pas le même effet. Après tout, Bakura avait réussi à débloquer quelque chose en lui hier soir … Et ils s'étaient même confiés mutuellement leurs passés pour la première fois.

- Je … Je … Puis merde ! J'accepte !

- T'as de la chance, je sors de la douche …

Marik ne répondit pas et attacha la tartine au dos du chat. Puis se levant, Bakura tendit son bras en direction de son partenaire.

- Marik, donne-moi la main !

- Quoi ? Huh, non ! dit Marik en rougissant.

- C'est toi qui veux voyager dans le temps, non ? Alors donne-moi ta main.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Bakura prit sa main de force. Marik vérifia s'il avait bien sa Baguette du Millenium. C'était le cas.

- T'es prêt ? demanda-t-il.

- T'es con, ça ne marchera jamais …

C'est fou à quel point Marik pouvait être borné … Non, c'était plus qu'être borné, à ce stade, c'était être complètement stupide ! Comment peut-il même envisager de penser l'éventualité d'une chance de réussir ?

- C'est ce que l'on va voir !

L'égyptien lança le chat en l'air et à la plus grande surprise de Bakura, il y resta suspendu.

- Ah ha ! J'avais raison ! Chantonna Marik sans lâcher son ami.

- Comment …

Bakura ne rêvait pas, le chat était bel et bien en train de voler … Il lévitait à hauteur de leurs visage, comme s'il était tenu par un fil invisible.

- Maintenant, si je le fait tourner dans le sens inverses des aiguilles d'une montre, il devrait inverser la polarité des pôles de la terre et nous faire voyager dans le temps !

- Euh … La polarité des pôles ? Je n'suis pas sûr que ça existe …

- J'y vais à trois ! Prêt Fluffy ?

_C__'__est bête,_ pensait Marik, _j__'__aurais dû parier plus gros sur ce coup là __…_

- Pas vraiment … répondit le garçon.

- Un …

Bakura ne sentait plus sa main tellement Marik la serrait d'excitation. Mais sur le coup, il n'arrivait pas à discerné si être en contact avec son ami, lui faisait autant mal qu'il lui faisait du bien.

- Deux …

Comment cela pouvait bien fonctionner, un chat à voyager dans le temps ? C'était mécanique ? Chimique ? Physique ? Biologique ? Psychologique ? _Magique_ ? Et si cela venait de Miss Tinkle-White et non du fait qu'elle était un chat ?

- Trois !

Marik fit tourner le félin au pelage de neige. D'abord, rien ne se produisit. Marik crut à un échec, mais quand Bakura allait rétorquer un « I told you ! », le sol se mit à tanguer. Autour d'eux, les murs fondaient et le plafond s'affaissait. Leur salon aux couleurs pourpres disparut de leur champ de vision. Ils avaient l'impression qu'on leurs arrachaient les membres. Leurs objets du Millenium brillaient d'un éclat doré. D'un coup, tout devint noir. Le silence emplit les ténèbres et un doute immense envahit Bakura, à quelle époque allaient-ils atterrirent ?


	6. Bienvenu chez les Schtroumpf

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenu chez les Schtroumpfs**

Bakura ne sentait plus la poigne de Marik dans la sienne. Il était allongé sur le dos sur ce qui ressemblait à de la moquette ou à un tapis. Une seconde, un tapis ? Il n'y avait pas de tapis chez eux ! Pourquoi faisait-il si noir ? Il lui était impossible de savoir où il se trouvait dans de telles ténèbres … Le plus étrange, c'était la nature de ces ténèbres, elles étaient … Neutres ? Ni bonnes ni mauvaises … Inoffensives et pourtant capable de blesser. Quelle curieuse sensation … Machinalement, la main du garçon remonta vers sa poitrine afin d'y trouver l'Anneau du Millenium. Sa poigne se referma sur du vide, l'Anneau était absent. Le cœur de Bakura accéléra. Sans l'Anneau, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, bien que ça ne soit pas très important pour le moment.

Soudain, de la lumière apparut. Si vive que Bakura dû fermer les yeux et porter une main à son front. Tout était blanc, puis les couleurs apparurent. Le plafond était gris clair … Les murs était bleu ciel et couvert de petits nuages cotonneux. Il y avait une fresque au fond blanc sur laquelle on pouvait voir des petits trains rouges, jaunes, verts et bleus avec des visages souriants absolument effrayants ... Nul doute qu'il s'agissait une chambre d'enfant.

Bakura se redressa sur ses coudes, il se rendit compte qu'il portait un pyjama de la même couleur que les murs. Un pyjama un peu trop grand pour lui … Il se mit debout, ses pieds étaient garnis de petits chaussons blancs à tête de lapin. Avec un mouvement de dégout, Bakura s'en défit. Un des chaussons vola à travers la pièce et alla s'écraser dans un bac à jouets, le second, il le ramassa, prêt à lui faire subir le même sort, lorsque son regard se posa sur la petite étiquette dépassant de la pantoufle. Sur cette étiquette, on pouvait lire la pointure du chausson, mais il était évident qu'il y avait une erreur … Cette pantoufle ne pouvait pas … Le garçon la mit à son pied, elle lui allait comme un gant. Bakura chaussait maintenant du 34 fillette.

Cela fit prendre conscience de son corps à Bakura. Bien que bien droit, il se tenait anormalement près du sol, pour ne pas dire qu'il rasait la moquette … Affolé, il chercha dans la pièce un miroir. Il se planta devant une garde robe blanche qui en était munie d'un grand.

Un de ses pieds portait une pantoufle ridicule, ses jambes étaient étrangement courtes dans son bas de pyjama trop grand, il n'avait aucune musculature digne de ce nom, il avait un joli visage enfantin, mignon avec les joues roses et surtout, ses cheveux blancs comme une colombe étaient coupé en un carré mal égalisé, il avait toujours ses « oreilles de chat » comme les appelaient Marik. Il vit à côté du miroir une espèce de girafe à mesurer … Le cœur battant à vive allure, il s'en approcha. Il mesurait un … un mètre trente … Un mètre trente ? UN METRE TRENTE !

- AARG ! hurla-t-il à s'en vider ses petits poumons.

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit. Une petite voix demanda :

- Ryou ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Ryou ? L'avait-elle appelé Ryou ? Bakura se retourna vivement pour faire face à une petite fille. Elle avait de grands yeux couleur noisette et la peau aussi pâle que lui, mais là n'était pas leurs seuls points communs … Elle avait une longue chevelure blanche et bouclée qui lui tombait jusqu'au rein. Elle portait une robe de nuit bleue ciel et avait des chaussons en tête de tigre du Bengale. Elle tenait entre ses mains une peluche : un Kuriboh - de couleur blanche évidemment. Elle était encore plus petite que Bakura …

- Ryou ? demanda-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

- Euh oui ?

Brrr … Cette voix qu'il avait, elle était si … faible ! Une voix encore enfantine et dénuée de « sexytude ». Génial … Voilà qu'il parlait comme Marik ! Attend une seconde … Pas encore mué, ça veut dire pas encore de puberté … Pas de puberté, ça veut dire qu'au niveau des hormones de son pantalon … Nothing, Rien, Nada … De mieux en mieux décidément …

- Tu vas bien grand frère ?

Grand frère … À noter …

- Bien sûr !

Le visage de la petite s'illumina d'un large sourire. Elle se mit à courir et se jeta dans les bras de son « frère ».

- Happy Birthday, Big Brother ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je voulais être la première à te le dire !

Elle sortit de son Kuriboh un papier plié en quatre. Apparemment, cette boule de poils faisait aussi sac à main … Elle tendit la feuille à Bakura qui la saisit en plissant les yeux. Il vit que la fille en face de lui avait cessé de sourire, et le fixait maintenant intensément, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. La feuille maintenant en main, il constata qu'elle le fixait toujours.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Ce fut apparemment une erreur, puisque la fillette avait écarquillé les yeux et ouvert sa bouche en un grand O.

- Ryou, commença-t-elle, tu as oublié de dire merci !

- Hein ? Pas besoin de chier une pendule pour ça !

Si la vie avait été un film, la fillette aurait probablement porté le dos de sa main à son front et se serait évanouit, cependant, elle se contenta de tomber les fesses sur le sol. Bakura n'y prêta guère attention et ouvrit la feuille. C'était un cadeau après tout, et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il lui balancerait la feuille à la tronche, avec un chausson en prime, pour que ça soit marrant.

Ecrit en lettres imprimées et maladroites, « My Familly » était le titre du dessin. On y voyait un dessin de Ryou, assez bien réalisé d'ailleurs, avec un T-shirt bleu - pourquoi toujours du bleu ? Au dessus de sa tête, il était inscrit « Ryou - 10». Il tenait la main à une petite fille habillée en rose, cette même petite fille se tenait ici-même, sur les fesses, avec Bakura. Son nom était inscrit en rose bonbon « Amane - 7 ». Ces deux personnes prenaient toute la place sur le dessin, on voyait à peine les deux personnages en haut à droite « Mummy and Daddy », ils n'étaient même pas coloriés.

Si Bakura comprenait bien, et dieux qu'il comprenait, il était dans le passé et dans le corps de Ryou à ses 10 ans. Cela rappelait au garçon sa première rencontre avec son hôte …

_ Ryou était assis sur le canapé avec ses genoux pour seule étreinte. Une personne très chère venait de perdre la vie devant ses yeux, lorsque son père entra avec un paquet pour lui. Dedans se trouvait une carte de Duel de Monstres (mais ça tout le monde s__'__en branle) ainsi qu__'__un étrange pendentif doré __…__ Ryou accepta sans broncher le cadeau qu__'__il ne savait empoisonné._

Ce souvenir fit sourire Bakura, quelle jouissance avait-il ressentit en voyant qu'il avait trouvé un hôte digne de ce nom, et qui plus portait un nom suffisamment joli pour qu'il se l'approprie !

La personne ayant perdu la vie et ayant poussé le père de Ryou à offrir l'Anneau du Millenium était Amane … Donc elle n'allait pas tarder à mourir et Bakura allait pouvoir récupérer son Anneau !

Il devait donc agir comme l'aurait fait Ryou … Avec une voix mal assurée il commença :

- Oh Amane ! Merci du fond du cœur !

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. Il la mit sur ses jambes mais elle restait impassible.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Amane ?

Il devait s'habituer à ce nom …

- Tu devrais te laver la langue avec du savon pour avoir prononcé de telles animosités !

D'accord … Alors là, cela effrayait Bakura, cette petite avait un meilleur vocabulaire que lui alors qu'elle avait quel âge déjà ? Ah oui, 7 ans … Quelle gamine intelligente ! Mais Bakura avait du répondant :

- Tu devrais te raser le crâne, l'ouvrir et y jeter du sel afin de purger ton esprit de ce vocabulaire odieux ! Comment peux-tu connaître le sens de l'expression « chier une pendule » ?

Bakura avait usé de son meilleur parlé.

- Sache, très cher, que j'ai étudié le dictionnaire, il apparait donc que je connais ce vocabulaire ! Je ne m'autorise simplement pas à l'exploiter dans une conversation !

Cette petite avait du répondant elle aussi ! Elle devait surement mener Ryou à la baguette, et ce malgré son jeune âge … Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle serait son Kuriboh de toutes ses forces. Bakura avait envie de la provoquer plus loin, mais il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle avait encore un tas d'arguments proprement et finement élaborés …

- Je suis désolé, _sœurette, _je ne sais pas quelle mouche m'a piquée … Répondit Bakura en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. C'est peut-être la crise d'ado …

- Impossible, répondit d'Amane, la crise d'adolescence n'apparait pas si tôt et surtout pas chez toi.

- Rappelle-moi ton âge déjà ?

- 7 ans et 11 mois. J'atteindrais mes huit ans le 16 mars.

- C'était de l'ironie Amane, je connais ton âge.

Mais Bakura nota l'information. Il avait exactement deux ans et un mois d'écart avec sa nouvelle sœur. Bizarre … Le seize mars … Cette date lui rappelait quelque chose … Un autre anniversaire peut-être …

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être sarcastique … D'ailleurs, tu ne l'as jamais été … Ryou qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Coucou, je ne suis pas Ryou mais un esprit de l__'__ancienne Egypte Bakura le Roi des Voleurs et je viens du futur !_

- Je crois que j'ai mal dormis …

Une voix les appela depuis l'étage inférieur.

- Children ! It's time for brunch !

- We're coming ! hurla Amane de sa petite voix. Viens Ryou, il ne faut pas la faire attendre … Hey, où est ta seconde pantoufle ?

Bakura alla la chercher dans _son_ bac à jouet remplis de Lego, puis il suivit _sa_ sœur en l'enfilant. Il avait posé le dessin de la fillette sur _sa _table de nuit blanche.

Dans le couloir, l'enfant Bakura constata qu'il y avait de la moquette sur le sol, la même que dans sa chambre qui était située tout au bout du couloir. Chaque porte blanche était ouverte, ainsi Bakura passa devant la chambre bleue et blanche de sa sœur, devant la salle de bain bleue et blanche et devant la chambre … tiens ? Bleue et blanche de ses parents … Dans le couloir, il y avait de la tapisserie blanc cassé avec des petites fleurs bleues. Et bien sûr, de la moquette partout, même dans la salle de bain ! S'il n'était pas en Angleterre, alors Bakura voulait bien se teindre les cheveux en vert et se faire appeler Kaiba !

La cuisine, toujours en moquette grise, était, elle, d'un vert doux et lumineux et la tapisserie était couverte de gros coquelicots rouges. Bakura vit la mère de Ryou - ou plutôt _sa_ mère - pour la première fois. Elle était moche. Rien à dire d'autre, juste moche. Des cheveux blonds et lisses à longueur d'épaule des yeux marron et une petite bouche rose garnies d'un grain de beauté au dessus à droite de la lèvre supérieur. Ses joues étaient couleur pêche et son fin nez en trompette également. Elle portait un tablier sur lequel on pouvait lire « _The most wonderful children in the world have made this to me_ » suivis d'un smiley qui souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son corps était très féminin, des hanches bien dessinées une poitrine ferme et un ventre plat. _Juste moche _…

- Many happy returns of the day, Honey ! How wonderful, you turn ten, already …

Okay … Traducteur activé …

- Mon fils qui grandit si vite ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Si tu te revoyais à 3 ans quand tu faisais des pâtés de sables au parc ! Oh mon Ry-Ry !

Bakura aurait, peut-être préféré ne pas faire comprendre les lecteur … Ry-Ry ? Sérieusement ? What the Fuck ?

- Ton père te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire également. Il dit aussi que l'Egypte est magnifique ! Mais il ne sera pas là avant demain …

L'Egypte, eh ? Bakura souriait en pensant à son Anneau qu'il n'allait pas tarder à récupérer.

- On mange quoi Maman ? demanda Amane.

- C'est sur la table~ ! Chanta Maman.

_Et en plus c__'__est une grognasse_ … pensa Bakura. Se rendant dans la salle à manger, il observa la tapisserie remplie encore une fois de petites fleurs bleues. Sur la table nappée – est-il utile de préciser qu'elle était bleue et blanche ? – se dressait tout ce dont un bon anglais avait besoin pour un brunch : des toasts coupés en triangle, de la marmelade, des œufs, du bacon, des pétales de maïs sans sucre, des flocons d'avoine … et au milieu de la table, une pièce montée de deux étages à la crème blanche et bleue, sur lequel trônaient dix bougies bleues allumées. Woah … Soit cette famille aimait le bleu, soit elle avait un peu trop lu Percy Jackson - _Quoi que, ça n__'__existe pas encore, et tout le monde ne connait pas __…_ - soit elle était fan des Schtroumpfs … Cette hypothèse se confirma lorsque Bakura entendit Amane gémir en fronçant le nez :

- Moi j'aime pas les œufs !

- Hey Schtroumf Grognon, il est passé où ton vocabulaire ?

- Mais enfin Ryou, le réprimanda Maman, elle n'a que sept ans !

Amane le fixait comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait une bourde. Quelle bourde ? Attend une minute … Et si la fillette faisait semblant d'être une illettrée devant sa mère ? Elle s'assit à table, comme son frère le fit, puis elle tendit la main vers le gâteau, ou plutôt vers une des bougies. Elle passa rapidement son doigt sur la flamme, de manière à ne rien ressentir mais à ne laisser qu'une trace noire. Bakura connaissait cette technique complètement idiote …

- Ouch ! Maman, me suis faite bobo ! fit Amane avec de fausses larmes.

Sa mère se précipita sur elle.

- Oh ma Chérie … Le feu, ça brûle. Il faut faire attention !

Amane hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait comprit.

- Il faut passer ton doigt dix minutes sous l'eau maintenant.

Elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux dans la cuisine, laissant Bakura dans ses pensées. Donc la sœur de Ryou était une enfant prodige de sept ans et qui le cachait à ses parents … Ce ne serait pas étonnant que Ryou soit au courant … Ça ne devait pas être simple à cacher un truc pareil … Et Bakura qui pensait que planquer un cadavre pouvait être compliqué quand il n'y avait aucun cours d'eau aux alentours …

Il entama son brunch sans broncher, mais une pensée vint lui effleurer l'esprit. Puisqu'il était dans le passé, ses actes devaient se répercuter dans le futur … Il avait déjà entendu parler de l'effet papillon, en fait, il en avait vu les conséquences dans la série _Heroes_ qu'il avait regardé avec Marik … et Marik, où était-il ? Bakura réfléchit un moment … Si il était revenu aux dix ans de Ryou, ça voulait dire qu'il était revenu 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 … huit ans en arrière … Il avait certainement dû rejoindre le corps qu'il avait à ses dix ans également … Si Bakura avait bien comprit, ses dix ans avait été le pire moment de toute sa vie … Son timbré de père l'avait torturé et changé à jamais … Bakura espérait que Marik allait s'en sortir sans lui … Il n'était pas sûr de savoir si l'égyptien pourrait supporter une deuxième séance de torture …

Amane revint, accompagnée de Maman et d'un pansement bleu autour de l'index, interrompant Bakura dans sa réflexion mentale..

- Hey ! T'as manzé du gâteau sans moi !

_Génial, elle zozote maintenant_ … La mère quitta la pièce en embrassant le doigt de sa fille. On l'entendit monter les escaliers

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre tout de même ! Rouspéta la jeune fille.

- Tiens …

Il lança à Amane un morceau de gâteau, mais elle se pencha pour l'éviter et le morceau atterrit sur la moquette.

- Oups … murmura Amane.

- En même temps, en foutant des tapis partout … Tout le monde sait que c'est impossible à ravoir ! C'est pour ça que dans mon appart il n'y a aucun tapis !

- Ton appart ?

- Euh je veux dire … Il n'y aura aucun tapis … dit Bakura en secouant les mains.

La fillette plissa les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait nettoyer. Bakura aurait eut autant d'émotion que maintenant si la fille portait un panneau où l'on pourrait lire _Les aliens sont parmi nous !_ Marik appelait cette expression faciale « Poker-Face », il le chantait même …

- Tu as tout intérêt à nettoyer si tu ne désires pas resté enfermé dans ta chambre pour le reste de ton anniversaire !

- Serait-ce une menace ?

- Oh oui … et si je parlais à Maman de la grossièreté que tu as vociférée ce matin ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux me faire punir pour ça ?

Bakura se leva pour faire face à sa sœur de toute sa hauteur – ou du moins de ses dix centimètre en plus qu'elle. Il croisa les bras et sourit en coin en levant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher Bakura d'insulter des gens ?

- Tu n'as que dix ans, mon petit gars, jurer t'est interdit …

Oh oui … _Ça_ … Mais Bakura aussi connaissait le chantage, il l'avait presque inventé …

- Si tu causes, dans ce cas moi aussi je le ferai …

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je dis à Maman que tu es surdouée si tu pètes ne fut-ce qu'un mot !

- Tu briserais ta promesse ?

- Ouaip.

Bakura n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était cette promesse, mais ça devait être une sorte de pacte du silence.

- Ryou … Tu es vraiment trop bizarre en ce moment …

- C'est parce que je …

_Je ne suis pas Ryou_ _!_ Avait-il failli dire en riant … Mieux ne valait pas dire ça maintenant. Amane avait l'air un peu trop maligne et curieuse … Surtout avec le regard qu'il lui lançait en ce moment.

- Parce que je deviens un homme … Bon, j'ai fini de manger, je monte me laver.

- Hey attend ! Tu dois …

Bakura était déjà partit.

- Nettoyer le sol … termina-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle souffla et ramassa le morceau avec ses doigts. Elle le mit dans la poubelle de table. Elle humidifia le sol avec de l'eau pétillante et tapota avec une serviette en tissu. C'était comme cela que l'on enlevait une tache de crème sur de la moquette.

- Grand Frère … Ryou … Que t'arrive-t-il ? dit-elle dans un souffle.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Passé Maudit

**Chapitre 6 : Passé Maudit **

Marik était allongé sur une surface froide et dure. Tout n'était que ténèbres autour de lui. Le noir complet. Il resserra la main à la recherche de celle de Bakura. _'__Kura __…__ Ne me laisse pas tout seul, j__'__ai peur __…_ Sa main se referma sur du vide.

Tout devint blanc et enfin, le monde retrouva ses couleurs. L'égyptien fixait un plafond de pierres qu'il connaissait par cœur. Marik reconnu immédiatement, _ma chambre ..._ pensa-t-il. Le garçon était allongé sous une fine couverture de laine de chameau et sur une grande pierre plate. Les murs étaient de pierres jaunes et n'étaient éclairés que par une torche accrochée sur le mur opposé. La pièce était vide, si ce n'était un bureau et une chaise en bois de chêne.

Marik s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Il était incapable de savoir l'heure qu'il était, mais il n'avait pas envie de dormir dans cette chambre qu'il jaugeait maudite. Il regarda ses mains. Elles avaient un peu rétrécies au lavage … Il se mit debout et constata qu'il était un peu trop bas. Il était de retour dans le corps de son enfance … Le corps de son enfance ? Ça voulait dire que … Il se courba pour tester son hypothèse mentale et son visage se crispa alors qu'il s'attendait à la douleur de ses cicatrices … Douleur qui jamais ne vint. Il n'avait pas encore subit le Rituel d'Initiation ! Il leva les bras en signe de victoire et s'exclama :

- Yataa !

- Marik ? demanda la Petite Ishizu en entrant.

- Oh … C'est toi … dit-il sans émotion. L'Ishizu qu'il connaissait était une fille chiante qui voulait l'empêcher de dominer le monde. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était dans le passé et que le Petit Marik adorait sa sœur … Il se corrigea en agitant les mains en s'exclamant :

- Oh Ishizu ! Comment vas-tu ?

Elle baissa les yeux, et soupira.

- Tu m'en veux encore n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Marik, je suis désolée mais tu ne sortiras pas du Tombeau. Père te l'interdis formellement et jamais je ne lui désobéirais. Il en va de ton intérêt.

Marik sourit. C'est vrai qu'il en avait voulut à sa grande sœur pendant son enfance … Aah, quel doux souvenir !

- C'n'est pas grave Ishizu.

De toute façon, la sortie effectuée avec sa sœur par le futur ne lui avait créée que des problèmes dans le genre : devenir accros au yaoi, tuer son père, éveiller son alter-ego maléfique, ruiner des millénaires de traditions … Ce genre de conneries …

- Vraiment ? C'est super !

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui faire un câlin … Urgh, heureusement que Melvin n'était pas dans le coin … Sa sœur lui dit :

- Je suis venue te chercher, c'est l'heure de ton bain.

- Oh non, pas ça …

Marik avait toujours eu horreur des bains dans ce Tombeau … Il suivit sa sœur dans le couloir jusqu'à la pièce à laver. On ne pouvait pas appeler cet endroit une _Salle de Bain_ … Peut-être que _Prison de Bassine _serait plus approprié … C'était une pièce dont la porte était une grille. À l'intérieur se trouvait une bassine d'eau froide et du savon noir. Son père était assit sur l'unique tabouret de la pièce, attendant son fils avec une brosse aux poils rêches. Maintenant qu'il avait vécu à l'extérieur, Marik savait que cette brosse était normalement utilisé pour nettoyer les marches en pierre, ou encore les chaussures …

En revoyant Hank Ishtar ainsi devant lui, Marik ressentit toute la haine qu'il avait toujours éprouvée en sa présence. C'était les poings serrés qu'il s'approcha de lui.

- Alors, fils ? Qu'attends-tu ? lui dit-il dans son étrange accent.

- Euh … Je …

Cela recommençait ! _La_ _peur_ … Quand Marik repensait à tout ce qu'il voulait dire à son père, il n'imaginait pas qu'il serait tétanisé devant lui …

- Déshabille-toi.

Marik obéit. Il enleva sa djellaba couleur sable et se mit dans la bassine. L'eau froide lui mordit le corps, puis se fut au tour de la brosse. Hank frottait le dos de son fils ardument. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Marik, il se rappelait de la conversation qu'il était sur le point d'avoir avec son paternel …

- Donc Marik … Dans exactement un mois tu auras dix ans.

Sa date d'anniversaire étant le seize mars, il comprit qu'il était au mois de février.

- Oui, père …

- Il est temps que tu te prépare pour le Rituel d'Initiation …

- Mais je …

Hank frotta plus fort.

- Ne m'interromps pas.

- …

- Je dois inscrire en toi l'héritage de nos ancêtres … Il en va de la continuation de notre famille. Ta sœur et moi devrons te trouver une femme avec qui tu pourras avoir un fils. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche, mais il semblerait que les bébés viennent des femmes …

Marik se souvint qu'à l'époque, lui non plus ne savait rien sur la reproduction ou même sur le sexe féminin … Hank lui annonça que la toilette était terminer et qu'il pouvait se rhabiller. Marik s'exécuta puis se rendit dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois sur place, il donna un violent coup de pied dans son lit, qui lui rendit la pareille en lui faisant souffrir le martyr. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su réagir ? Il ne risquait rien devant son père ! Après tout il n'existait plus dans le futur.

Marik se demanda comment la suite des événements allait prendre place. Après tout, les actes qu'il fera dans cette époque se répercuteront certainement sur l'avenir … Donc s'il fuyait avant son rituel … Son corps du futur sera réparer ! Son anniversaire était dans un mois. Il devait fuir le plus loin possible. Et il allait faire ça maintenant, il n'allait quand même pas attendre que son père vienne le chercher ! Il ne devait en parler à personne pour ne pas attirer trop d'ennuis à son frère et sa sœur. Ishizu était peut-être une grognasse, mais elle ne méritait pas de subir les coups de fouets de son père.

Il se rendit à la seule source de lumière du tombeau. C'était un puits aérien, situé sur le plafond, même puits où son père l'avait présenté à la lune lors de sa naissance. La porte était ouverte, cela signifiait que c'était le soir puisque Hank Ishtar condamnait cet endroit la journée.

Il était tant que Marik établisse un plan. D'abord, il allait attendre que sa famille s'endorme. Ensuite, il allait s'approprier la Baguette du Millenium qui se trouvait dans la salle commune. Il allait aussi avoir besoin de nourriture pour le début du voyage … Quoiqu'il puisse toujours voler dans les villages …

Il retourna se coucher dans son lit.

_Trois heures plus tard, aux alentours de minuit __…_

La tombe était calme, Marik se leva guidé par la lumière d'une torche qu'il avait prise sur l'un des murs du couloir. La salle commune était spacieuse et tout aussi froide que le reste du Tombeau. Il n'y avait que la lumière de la torche de Marik qui éclairait les murs. L'enfant sourit en repensant que c'était ici même que Melvin avait tué son père. En parlant de Melvin … Si pas de Rituel, pas de Melvin non plus ! En effet, la seconde personnalité de Marik avait été crée car ce dernier voulait un ami sur lequel il pourrait compter, un ami qui lui donnerait tout les câlins dont il aurait besoin, un ami connu sous le nom de Melvin …

Marik sentait que la Baguette l'appelait. Elle voulait son maître … Il s'avança jusqu'à l'autel sur lequel elle était posée, à côté du Collier du Millenium. Lorsqu'il la saisit, l'œil Oujda placé sur la tête de la Baguette scintilla Et Marik ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, ma belle …

Il en caressa le manche avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il avait sur lui un petit sac de toile. Il regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir de pantalon dans sa garde de robe – en même temps, il n'avait qu'une djellaba, car il glissait habituellement sa Baguette du Millenium dans le trou dans lequel on met la ceinture. Il se sentait vulnérable de devoir la glisser dans son sac …

Il se rendit ensuite dans la réserve et y prit des galettes de céréales ainsi que des bouteilles d'eau. Alors qu'il tâtait sur l'étagère la plus haute, sa main se referma sur quelque chose de long et de froid. Il saisit l'objet et l'observa, de la rage dans les yeux. Il s'agissait du fouet avec lequel son père l'avait battu à mainte reprise. Il choisit de le prendre avec lui au moins, il ne pourrait plus être utilisé contre Ishizu et Odion … Il trouva également un couteau de cuisine et avec une petite pensée pour Bakura, Marik le mit dans son sac avant de quitter la pièce.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir de la Tombe et il serrait libre. Mais qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? Retrouver Bakura était sa priorité, mais il ne savait pas où il était … Il pouvait très bien avoir été envoyé à une autre époque … Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer par trouver Yugi, car Marik savait où il se trouvait. Mais avait-il déjà le Puzzle ? C'était dans des moments comme ça que Marik regrettait ne pas avoir lu les premiers tomes de Yu-Gi-Oh !, il n'avait lu que les chapitre où il était la star, pourtant le premier tome devait dire depuis combien de temps Yugi avait le Puzzle … Marik avait déjà entendu parler du chiffre huit, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir du nombres d'heures, de jours, de mois ou d'années … En espérant que la dernière soit la bonne …

Montant doucement les marches menant à l'extérieur, il arriva devant une trappe. Il savait, d'expérience passée – ou future mais ça n'avait pas (ou plus) d'importance, qu'il y avait un système d'alarme. Un système simple cependant. Une corde était coincée entre la porte de gauche et le mur. Lorsque l'on ouvrait la porte, un espace se créait entre elle et le mur et libérait la corde. Cette corde était entourée autour d'une poulie qui, une fois la pression relâchée d'un côté se mettait à tourner. L'autre bout de la corde vibrant suite aux mouvements de la poulie, faisait sonner une cloche dans la chambre du père. Pour déjouer se système, il suffisait d'empêcher la poulie de tourner.

Marik s'empara de son tout nouveau couteau de cuisine et coupa la corde entre la porte et la poulie, tout en la tenant en main. Il attacha le bout qu'il venait de couper à un support sur le mur qui servait à placer une torche. L'alarme était ainsi déjouée.

Marik ouvrit la porte.

À l'extérieur, seule la lune éclaircissait l'obscurité. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'égyptien, il avait réussi, il était sortit. Cela avait été si simple … Il fit un pas dehors, il faisait froid et le vent soufflait une légère brise. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se rendit en direction du village le plus proche.

Il n'avait pas fait la route depuis une éternité mais s'en rappelait comme s'il l'avait faite hier – ou demain … Le chemin lui parut plus court en cette nuit fraîche. Il atteignit le village en à peine une heure. Il repassa dans la rue principale, là où il avait vu les échoppes vendant des chiffons et où il avait trouvé son premier yaoi. Le marché était bien évidemment vide, il devait être une heure et demi ou deux heure du matin. Marik hésitait à rester ici pour la nuit … Après tout, son père pouvait encore venir le chercher d'ici demain matin s'il dormait bêtement sur le sol …

Soudain, son cœur ne fit qu'un bond, derrière lui, le bruit d'une Jeep se fit entendre. Ses phares perçaient la nuit et éblouissait Marik qui dû porter son bras à son visage pour se protéger les yeux. Le véhicule s'arrêta devant lui et un homme d'une soixantaine d'année fit passer sa tête par la fenêtre passagère. Il portait un chapeau rond d'archéologue et une moustache grisonnante qui sans doute fût blonde en son temps. Il avait un gros nœud papillon rouge sur sa parfaite tenue de chercheur. Il descendit et s'approcha de Marik.

- Tu parles anglais ? lui demanda l'homme.

- Euh … Oui … Parfaitement même …

- Je m'appelle Arthur Hawkins je suis archéologue, mon équipe et moi roulons depuis de bonnes heures déjà, et nous cherchons un endroit pour loger, saurais-tu nous en indiquer un ?

Marik se dit que ce vielle homme devait avoir, soit craqué son slip, soit des envies pédophiles … Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, demander à un gosse de neuf ans se baladant seul au milieu d'un village aux environs de deux heures du matin si il connait un endroit où loger.

- Euh … Pas vraiment, répondit Marik.

- Oh je vois … Merci quand même.

Et il retourna dans son véhicule. Entre temps, le conducteur était descendu. C'était un japonais, il avait de grand yeux mauves, un foulard sur la tête, cachant une masse de cheveux gris et il avait l'air d'un nabot. Le fait qu'il était japonais se confirma lorsqu'il s'adressa dans sa langue à son collègue, c'est-à-dire en anglais :

- Arthur, tu as trouvé ?

- Non, Solomon … Ce petit ne sait rien.

- Oh, je vois … Dit Solomon.

Les deux vieillards s'apprêtaient à retourner dans leur voiture lorsque Marik eu une idée, il avait trouvé son ticket de sortie.

- Attendez ! hurla Marik.

Marik les rejoint en courant et leur dit :

- Je viens de fuguer de chez moi parce que mon père me battait, je peux venir avec vous ?

Les amis échangèrent un regard prudent.

- Ton père te battait ?

- Oui, avec ce fouet ! Dit-il en le sortant du sac. Je l'ai pris pour ne pas qu'il s'en serve contre mon frère et ma sœur.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Arthur Hawkins.

- Marik Ishtar.

- Ce n'est pas un faux nom j'espère …

- Non, mon faux nom, c'est Malik Blishtar.

- Et ton père ?

- C'est Hank, Hank Ishtar. Il est odieux ! Je vous en prie, laisser moi venir avec vous !

- Je m'appelle Solomon Mutou1.

Mutou ? Comme Yugi ? Mais oui, cet homme devait être son grand père ! Marik ne l'avait pas reconnu sans sa salopette verte … Marik s'inclina respectueusement et se dit honoré. Puis Mr Moto reprit la parole :

- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu restes avec nous mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- Nous repartons le mois prochain et tu devras te débrouiller par la suite.

Arthur approuva à cet accord et Marik aussi. Il monta dans le véhicule entre deux autres hommes qui eux avait l'air plus jeune. Solomon leur expliqua que Marik allait rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Ils se présentèrent à Marik, le plus petit s'appelait Bob et le second Steve. Marik sourit en apprenant qu'il était en présence d'un esclave mental potentiel.

La voiture démarra et Bob lui raconta le but de leur voyage :

- Nous sommes sur une piste qui dirait que le jeu de cartes Duel de Monstres viendrait en fait de l'Egypte Antique.

- Duel de Monstres ? fit semblant de ne pas comprendre Marik, bien sûr qu'il savait …

- Oui, nous avons retrouvé des hiéroglyphes qui montraient clairement la présence de monstres dans l'Egypte Antique. Malheureusement personne ne nous croient.

_Tu m__'__étonnes __…_

- Et vous vous basez sur quoi pour vos recherches ? demanda Marik.

Steve prit la parole. Et Marik vit qu'à ses pieds la Baguette du Millenium se mit à briller légèrement à travers le sac. Heureusement pour lui, Steve était trop occuper à donner ses explications pour s'en rendre compte.

- Sur un tas de choses ! Nous avons une piste sur le Jeu des Ombres, c'est un jeu d'une puissance terrible qui faillit détruire le monde il y a cinq milles ans ! Certains chercheurs sont morts en prononçant pour dernière phrase « Le Jeu des Ténèbres » …

- Cesse de raconter ces histoires, intervint Arthur, tu vas finir par effrayer ce gamin !

- Oh … dit Marik, j'ai connu bien pire …

Un silence lourd accompagna cette réplique. Mr Mutou le brisa en demandant :

- Où as-tu appris le japonais, euh je veux dire l'anglais … Enfin, tu m'as compris …

- Je ne sais pas … Je sais c'est tout …

- Tu ne te moques pas de nous j'espère … Commença Steve, parce que le dernier garçon que nous avons pris en stop m'avait menti. Il est certainement mort de faim, puisque nous l'avons laissé sur un de nos lieux de fouille.

Marik déglutit difficilement.

- Euh … Non … Je ne vous mens pas … Je …

- Steve ! Le réprimanda encore une fois Arthur, ne t'en fais pas mon garçon, il se joue de toi, nous n'avons jamais fait de telle chose.

- Mais on y a pensé … ajouta Steve.

Ce Steve tapait décidément bien sur le système de Marik … Il pensait déjà à remédier à ce problème à l'aide de sa Baguette du Millenium …

Marik allait devoir établir un plan pour pouvoir retrouver Bakura. Cela ne sera pas chose aisée, puisqu'il ne sait absolument pas où il se trouve … Et Miss Tinkle-White alors ? Elle était venue aussi ou non ? Oh mes dieux ! Et si Marik était le seul à avoir voyager ! Après tout, il n'avait aucune preuve que Bakura ait bel et bien voyagé ! Il commença à paniquer sur son siège. Et Bob le remarqua aussitôt. Il lui dit :

- Détends-toi et dors un peu, nous allons essayer de trouver un endroit plus confortable pou dormir, mais si nous ne trouvons rien, alors il faudra dormir à cinq dans la Jeep.

C'est à ce moment là que Marik réalisa à quel point il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis … Depuis dans huit ans ! Il se détendit un peu sur son siège et s'endormit très vite, non sans penser à Bakura qui lui manquait énormément.

_Lexique_

Mutou1 = J'ai vraiment essayé de respecter les noms de Yu-Gi-Oh ! The Abridged Series mais … Moto c'est quand même achement moche … Du coup, j'y vais pour Mutou, c'est ma façon préférée d'écrire le nom de famille de Yugi, avec Mûto. En plus Solomon Moto, ça fait un peu trop de « o » …


	8. Chapitre 7 : Changement de Direction

**Chapitre 7 : Changement de Direction **

- Hors de question que je mette cette horreur !

- Mais Ryou ! C'est ton uniforme !

Bakura ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait forcer un élève à porter une telle horreur. C'était une veste de smoking taille enfant bleue ciel, avec short assorti ainsi qu'un paire de hautes chaussettes blanches, de la même couleur que des petites chaussures de cuir. Il avait également une chemise blanche et une cravate lignée blanche et bleue ciel.

- Pourquoi est-il bleu ciel ?

- Parce que tu vas à l'école Primaire Elémentaire Des Cieux-Bleus !

- Je ne porterais pas cette horreur !

Hors de question de s'afficher en public avec une horreur pareille sur les épaules !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Grand-Frère ?

Oh oui … Grand-frère … Il était un peu hors personnage là non ? Bon, comment réagirais Ryou ? Il s'excuserait sans doute …

- Euh … Non … Rien. Bredouilla-t-il.

Amane le fixa un moment en plissant ses yeux malicieux puis laissa son frère se préparer. Cependant, depuis le couloir, elle l'entendait parler tout seul :

- Déjà que je trouvais les uniformes au Japon absolument hideux, j'étais loin de me douter qu'ils étaient pire en Angleterre …

Au japon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez Ryou ? Il avait passé la journée de son anniversaire seul dans sa chambre, et voilà que maintenant il ne voulait même plus mettre son uniforme scolaire … On aurait dit une toute autre personne …

Bakura sortit habillé en schtroumpf. Amane en avait profité pour mettre son uniforme, une robe bleue aux coutures noires, des hautes chaussettes blanches et des chaussures cirée noires. Elle avait ajoutée une fantaisie en mettant un serre-tête noir garni d'un papillon bleu.

- T'es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

- Oui Amane, je te suis …

La fillette plissa les yeux. Comme si elle scannait les faits et dires de son frère. Elle regardait le monde en général de cette manière. Bakura était même étonné que personne n'aie remarqué son regard intelligent. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi cachait-elle son intelligence ?

Ils sortirent de la maison en marchant, et se dirigèrent au pas vers l'école.

_À l__'__école __…_

Jamais les cours n'avaient été aussi simples. Bakura se contentait de rester assis sans même écouter. Quand l'instituteur s'en rendit compte.

- Ryou, puisque tu n'écoutes pas, tu vas me dire combien fond treize divisé par deux.

- Treize demi, ou six virgule cinq. Vous me prenez pour une bille ?

Le professeur resta bouche ouverte avant de répondre.

- Je suis impressionné, nous n'avons pas encore vu les décimales.

- Alors pourquoi vous m'avez posé la question ? Pour m'humilier en face de mes camarades ?

Dans la classe, un murmure commença à s'élever.

- Non … Je …

Bakura sourit en coin. Il adorait malmener cet homme chauve et élancé. Malheureusement, la cloche sonnant le temps de midi retentit. Bakura saisit son cartable et suivit ses camarades.

Le réfectoire était assez grand pour accueillir les cent cinquante élèves de l'école. Bakura s'installa à une table très bien placée, c'est à dire près de la cuisine. De là, il recevrait son plat dans les premiers. Cependant, un élève assez imposant se dressa devant lui. Il devait mesurer au moins un mètre cinquante, ce qui était immense ici. Il avait le visage couvert de tache de rousseur, malgré le fait qu'il était blond platine. Il avait des cheveux courts, presque rasés et on pouvait mettre au moins trois Petit Bakura dans son uniforme. D'une petite voix mais puissante, il ordonna :

- Hey, La Tapette, tu vires d'ici !

La Tapette ? Bakura avait-t-il bien entendu ?

- Hey Gros-Tas, répondit Bakura, tu vires de là !

Soit Gros-Tas n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde, soit Ryou ne répliquait jamais à ses insultes, puisque Gros-Tas imitait maintenant à merveille le poisson rouge en ouvrant et en fermant la bouche.

- Tu te prends pour qui Lopette ?

- Pour le mec qui te bottera le cul si tu restes devant lui.

- Lui qui ?

- Lui moi, bouffon …

- Tu te crois le plus fort ? J'ai déjà vu à quoi ressemblait la mort, j'ai mis une grenouille dans le four micro-onde une fois … Réplica Gros-Tas.

- J'ai poignardé des gens avec des couteaux plus gros que ton avant-bras, et c'est dire un truc, parce que je ne sais pas si tu as vu tes avant-bras ! Mec, on dirait mes cuisses !

- Quoi … Que ? Je …

- C'est ça, ta gueule.

- Je te jure la Tapette ! Je vais t'exploser ! Et si on réglait ça maintenant ? Sur le toit, une petite bagarre …

- Non … Je n'ai pas envie.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me chauffe et tu ne veux même pas te battre ?

- Woah … Alors déjà, je ne te chauffe pas ! Et tu me traites de tapette alors que c'est toi qui fais des allusions homosexuelles ?

- Homosexu-quoi ?

- Sexuelles …

- Ha ha ! T'as dis sexuel !

Bakura n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'était lever un sourcil en croisant les bras.

- … T'as quel âge, déjà ?

- Treize ans et demi !

- Oh, un redoublant … Je vais m'amuser avec toi … dit Bakura en arborant un sourire malveillant.

À l'extérieur du bâtiment, Amane était assise sur les marches de l'établissement, attendant patiemment une heure plus profitable pour pouvoir se faire servir à la cantine. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se précipitait sur les plats dès la sonnerie, après tout, la nourriture était la même la demi heure suivante … Sur ses genoux se tenait un livre pour apprendre facilement le japonais, elle en était à la moitié et espérait l'avoir terminé pour la fin de la journée. Assise contre la rampe en béton, elle entendit en bas des marches une étrange conversation entre deux filles de la classe de son frère. De la où elle était, Amane ne pouvait pas les voir, juste les entendre.

- Tu as vu comme Ryou était bizarre en classe ?

- C'est vrai, lui qui est habituellement si réservé et timide.

- N'oublie pas un peu nunuche …

- Ça aussi …

- Je n'comprends pas pourquoi il a répondu au professeur …

- Moi non plus …

- Il est toujours tout seul et personne ne veux jouer avec lui.

- Et sa sœur ?

- Il parait qu'elle est un peu retardée …

- Je n'sais pas … Elle à l'air assez intelligente, non ?

- Ma sœur est dans sa classe, elle m'a dit qu'elle passe aussi son temps seule et qu'elle répond toujours à côté de la plaque aux questions du prof.

- Donc ça doit être dans leurs gênes …

- Il ne faut pas embrasser Ryou alors !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- On pourrait tomber enceinte !

- Oh non ! Ce serait affreux !

- C'est clair ! C'est pour cela qu'on ne se fait pas la bise en Angleterre, il y aurait plein de grossesse non-désirée !

- T'imagine, en France, il doit y avoir plein de filles avec des bébés ! Ils se font la bise tous les matins !

- Sur les deux joues en plus !

- Oh l'angoisse !

- Et l'accouchement ça doit être horrible !

- C'est clair ! Comment un bébé peu sortir par un si petit trou ?

- J'en sais rien …

- En plus t'as vu ? Le mien c'est un tout petit ! Tu veux le toucher ?

- D'accord … (il y eu un moment de silence) C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas profond …

Un garçon dévala les marches à côté d'Amane, puis sans la voir, il continua sa route pour rejoindre les deux filles en bas.

- Les filles ! Il y a une bagarre dans le préau !

- Hey, Noah, t'es un garçon toi … Touche un peu pour voir si mon trou est assez profond …

- On n'appelle pas ça un trou, mais un nombril idiote ! C'est pas toujours un trou, ils y en a qui ressortent.

- Oh …

- Mais vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ? Il y a une bagarre !

- Entre qui ?

- Ryou Faggy1 et Harry Gluttony2 !

- QUOI ? s'écria Amane en se levant brusquement. Elle courut immédiatement vers le préau.

- Depuis quand elle écoutait ?

- J'en sais rien … Tu crois qu'elle a entendu ?

- Mon Dieu !

- Quoi ?

- … J'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu mon ventre !

Harry faisait face à Bakura, les poings serrés par une rage venant de nule part. Il avait le front qui perlait de sueur et une grimace immonde sur le visage. Visiblement, il avait été le seul à bouger, puisque Bakura se contentait de sourire, les bras croisés.

Leur affront avait commençait à attirer du monde autour d'eux, dont Amane, qui se tenait derrière son frère. Mais que lui arrivait-il, donc ? Ou plutôt, où était-il passé ? Il était évident que cette personne ayant toujours son mot à dire n'était pas Ryou. Il était bien trop confiant … Ryou ne se tiendrait jamais les bras croisés et souriant méchamment comme il le faisait en ce moment …

Soudain, Harry leva le poing et le lança sur le visage de son opposant. Bakura bougea à peine pour l'éviter, Amane comprit qu'il avait dû avoir agit comme cela tout au long de la bagarre, ne laissant que Harry pantelant et haletant, épuisé par l'effort. Dans le public une voix s'exclama :

- Vas-y Harry ! Met lui une pêche !

Bakura prit la parole :

- Ah la la … Harry-kun …

Harry-_kun_ ? se dit Amane, elle s'avait de ce qu'elle avait lu que « kun » était un titre honorifique japonais … Pourquoi Ryou l'utilisait-il ?

- T'es chiant ! Tu ne te bats même pas ! hurla Harry.

- Non Gros-Gras, c'est toi qui m'ennuie … Tu vois, habituellement, mes victimes je les élimine avec un couteau … Tu aimes les couteaux ?

- Tu te prends pour qui, la Tapette ? Tu n'as jamais rien accomplis de ta vie ! Frappe un peu pour voir !

- Je ne tape pas dans la merde, ça éclabousse …

C'est sur cette insulte qu'arriva l'éducateur de l'école. Il portait des lunettes Ray-Ban rouge foncées, sur des yeux bleus soulignés d'un trait d'eye-liner. Ses cheveux roux était plaqué à l'aide de cire à cheveux. Il portait un ensemble bleu ciel, un peu comme celui de Bakura, mais avec un nœud papillon au lieu d'une cravate. _Oh mes dieux ! _Pensa Bakura, _Cet homme fait passer Maximillion_3_ Pegasus pour Sylvester Stallone __…_

- Les enfants ! Ça suffit ! Dit-il d'une énorme voix n'allant pas du tout avec son corps frêle et élancé.

Bakura ne bougea pas, mais Harry, lui, s'arrêta dans la course qu'il avait commencée alors qu'il avait voulu répondre à la dernière insulte de son adversaire par un coup de poing.

- Ryou Bakura et Harry Quarrel4, vous me suivez dans mon bureau.

Alors qu'ils suivaient l'éducateur, dans le public, certains lançaient des _Oooh, c__'__est nul_ ! Déçus d'avoir perdu leur source de divertissement.

Ryou, ou plutôt Bakura, ne dû faire face à aucun problème avec l'éducateur car apparemment, c'était que la première fois qu'il s'attirait des ennuis à l'école. Par contre Mr Stew5, comme il était écrit sur la porte de son bureau, avait appelé les parents du gros Harry pour les prévenir du comportement odieux de leur fils. Mais si Bakura avait bien comprit, ils s'en foutaient royalement et avaient même raccrochés au nez de l'éducateur en le traitant de « tapette ».

Maintenant, Bakura était au réfectoire, seul à sa table et mangeait un steak cuit à bleu dont personne n'avait voulu, car il était apparemment « pas assez cuit » … Foutaise ! Ces gens ne savaient apprécier la bonne nourriture, ce steak était succulent, bien qu'un peu trop cuit …

Amane posa son plateau à côté du sien et s'assit, elle le regardait de travers comme si il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sêchement.

- Rien, Ryou. On mange toujours ensemble et d'habitude tu m'attends …

- J'avais la dalle …

Amane baissa les yeux sur sa purée de carotte, elle avait une idée en tête et se devait de l'exploiter. Elle vit que son frère avait dans son assiette un tomate à laquelle il n'avait pas touché. Mettant son plan en action, elle demanda :

- Bakura-kun, tu peux me passer ta tomate ?

Il la lui fit rouler sans un regard.

Le cœur d'Amane accéléra. Ryou avait répondu alors qu'elle l'avait appelé « Bakura-kun » comme un japonais l'aurait fait, puisqu'ils s'appelaient par leur nom de famille. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air étonné. Amane avait prit sa décision, cet après-midi, sur le chemin du retour, elle mettrait son plan à exécution. Mais d'abord, elle avait un livre à finir.

_Sur le chemin du retour __…_

Bakura se sentait étrange dans les ruelles propres de Westminster … Il avait comme une espèce de sensation de déjà-vu. Mais c'était impossible, à moins qu'il n'ait vu cette scène dans l'esprit de Ryou ? La sensation disparue lorsqu'Amane prit la parole :

- Ryou, pourquoi la neige est-elle blanche ?

- J'en sais rien moi ! Parce que se sont les pellicules Râ ?

- Je le savais …

Ils continuaient de marcher dans le froid Londonien, au moins, il ne pleuvait pas.

- Tu savais quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas mon frère. Dit-elle en gardant son calme.

- Comment ça pas ton frère ? s'indigna Bakura. Tu connais beaucoup de petit garçon aux cheveux blancs dans le coin ?

- Ecoute, tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que nous tenions cette conversation en japonais !

- De quoi tu … Oh merde …

Bakura n'avait rien remarqué, en effet … Le garçon stoppa sa marche, il s'était fait démasquer après deux jours dans le passé … Amane ne s'arrêta pas et Bakura dû courir pour la rattraper.

- Alors, Pas-Mon-Grand-Frère ? Qui es-tu ?

Elle avait posé la question sans rien d'autre comme émotion dans la voix que de la curiosité. Etrangement, Bakura n'avait pas envie de lui mentir. De toute façon, elle n'allait pas tarder à mourir, alors autant lui parler … Ça mettrait les choses au point pour lui aussi …

- Je suis un Esprit venant du passé et du futur.

- Pardon ?

- Ben … Je suis né et mort dans l'Egypte Antique, puis je me suis réincarné dans le futur dans le corps de ton frère, et enfin j'ai voyagé vers le passé et me suis retrouver dans le corps de Ryou, à ses 10 ans.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te croire … Hmm … Quel est ton nom ?

- Le même que toi. Enfin, mon prénom, c'est Bakura. Comme au Japon, on s'appelle par nos noms de famille, on m'appelait comme on le faisait pour Ryou, Bakura …

- C'est vrai que le fait que tu parles japonais est étrange … dit Amane pour elle-même.

- Et toi, tu as appris où le japonais ?

- En lisant. J'enregistre tout ce que je lis. Je n'ai que sept ans et onze mois, mais je parle déjà trois langues ! Mais euh … _Bakura_ … Où est mon frère ?

- Alors ça, j'en sais rien !

Amane arbora une mine contrariée, et Bakura se sentit obliger de la rassurer.

- Enfin … Quand je dis j'en sais rien, en fait j'ai ma petite idée … Je crois qu'il est enfermé dans l'Anneau du Millenium.

- l'Anneau du Millenium ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est l'objet qui m'a permis de me réincarner dans le futur. Mon âme y était enfermée. C'est ton père qui lui a donné quand … quand il est revenu d'Egypte.

Il était à deux doigts de dire _quand tu es morte_, mais il ne voulait pas la choquée, pour une raison inconnue …

- Vraiment ? Mais … Il revient aujourd'hui non ? Ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir ramener Ryou !

- Hey, mais c'est vexant ça ! Tu ne veux pas du gentil Bakura le Roi des Voleurs ?

- Je ne disais pas ça comme ça ! Le Roi des Voleurs ? Ça expliquerait ta personnalité ! Rit-elle de bon cœur.

- J'étais crains dans tout le Royaume ! Mais bon, aussi je ne ressemblais pas à _ça _… J'étais bronzé et baraqué comme un bœuf ! Mes cheveux étaient un peu plus foncés et mes yeux clairs.

- Oh, ça devait être impressionnant ! dit-elle encore une fois en riant.

- Duh ! Bien sûr !

Bakura se demanda quand même comment une fille aussi intelligente pouvait croire à son histoire. Puis, il se rappela qu'elle n'avait que sept et devait probablement encore croire au Père-Noël … Quand on est jeune on a souvent du mal à faire la part des choses entre la fiction, l'imaginaire et la réalité.

Ils arrivèrent à un carrefour et traversèrent la route. Bakura se rendit compte que le petit lacet de son hideuse chaussure de cuir blanc était défait. Il sourit en pensant que Ryou se serrait probablement arrêté pour le refaire, laissant sa sœur seule au milieu de …

Une minute … Lacet … Route … Camion qui se dirigeait droit vers elle …

- AMANE ! hurla-t-il en courant.

Il se jeta sur elle en la poussant deux mètres plus loin. Le camion les frôla de justesse. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le trottoir, pantelant et respirant bruyamment.

- Bakura ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Oh merde ! Merde, merde, merde !

- Heureuse de voir que ça te ravi tant …

- Non, Amane ! Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai changé le futur ! Tu n'aurais pas dû …

- Survivre ? dit-elle le souffle court.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je t'ai empêché de mourir ! Et si la mort se vengeait comme dans _Destination Finale_ ? Paniqua Bakura.

- Destina-_quoi_ ?

- Mais quel con ! _Baka_ ! Moi je tue les gens, je ne les sauve pas !

Il se releva et commença à tourner en rond en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Amane se leva à son tour et tenta de l'apaiser.

- Du calme, Bakura … Pourquoi tu as remonté le temps ?

Amane savait, suite à la réaction qu'avait eu Bakura que c'était impossible, elle espèrait tout de même qu'il soit revenu pour lui sauver la vie. Mourir à sept ans et onze mois, ce serait stupide … Ou plutôt ce _fût_ stupide … A moins que ça ne _soit_ stupide ? Brf, Amane avait d'autre préoccupation que la conjugaison, surtout que Bakura fit part de sa réponse :

- Pour … voler un objet …

- Quelle noble cause …

- Je suis un voleur ! Je m'en branle des nobles causes !

- D'accord … O.K., Mais comment tu as fais ?

- C'est Marik qui …

- Marik ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami … Il a prit un chat et une tartine de confiture en les mettant ensemble, et en les faisant tourner, il a remonté le temps … Mais il ne devait pas savoir comment ça marchait, puisqu'on est paumé …

- Un chat et de la confiture ?

- Et oui … C'est fou, hein ?

- C'est complètement tordu surtout …

- Marik est complètement tordu … Dit Bakura en s'asseyant sur un muret derrière lui.

- Et où est-il ce Marik ?

- Probablement dans le corps de ses dix ans … Il vivait en Egypte, mais je ne sais pas où …

- Tu ne connais pas l'enfance de ton meilleur ami ?

- En fait, il est mon seul ami, donc obligatoirement le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu.

- Ton seul ami ? Comment est-ce possible ? Tu es adorable !

- Hey ! Tu me vexes ! Plaisanta Bakura. Je te rappelle que je suis un criminel !

- Tu n'en as pas l'air … Continua-t-elle de le taquiner.

- Je te raconterai bien les derniers mots de mes victimes mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- J'aurai trop peur que tu ne fasses des cauchemars ! Dit-il en agitant ses doigts au dessus de son visage.

Amane rit de bon cœur et ce qui fit sourire Bakura. Pourquoi souriait-t-il ? La bonne humeur et le rire de la petite devaient être contagieux … Il avait changé le futur après tout … Et si … Et si le père de Ryou n'offrait pas l'Anneau ? C'était le chagrin que ressentait Ryou qui avait poussé l'homme à donner l'objet, non ? … Non, le père voulait déjà l'offrir quand il était en Egypte, Bakura l'avait sentit.

Un taxi londonien noir s'arrêta en face des deux enfants qui cessèrent de rire. La vitre arrière se baissa et un homme à barbe leur apparut, portant un imper noir et un col roulé blanc. Il avait des cheveux foncés attachés en une basse queue de cheval et des petites lunettes ovales. Amane s'empressa d'hurler :

- Papa !

- Salut les enfants ! Je vous dépose ?

Ça y était, le père de Ryou était enfin là. Il était temps que Bakura récupère son Anneau …

_Lexique_

Faggy1 = insulte désignant un homosexuel, tapette, tarlouze, …

Gluttony2 = goinfrerie, gloutonnerie. (J'étais morte de rire pour celui là parce que pour trouver des noms de famille, je prends un mot au hasard dans le dictionnaire. Là comme c'est en Angleterre, j'ai pris mon dico d'anglais, je l'ai ouvert à une page aléatoire et je suis tombée sur Gluttony … Donc ce qui devait être son nom de famille est devenu un surnom donné par les élèves …)

Maximilion3= Nom américain de Maximilien Pegasus, parce qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquez, je me base sur les noms de Yu-Gi-Oh ! The Abridged Series. Ce qui explique Ishizu, Marik et Melvin … Au lieu de Shizu, Marek et … Méchant Marek ? …

Quarrel4 = Querelle, et ce n'est pas du tout fait exprès …

Stew5 = Ragoût. Et si vous connaissez bien la langue anglaise de Grande Bretagne, vous savez que « to be in a stew » signifie « être dans le pétrin ». Je dois avoir une chance de malade pour à chaque fois tomber sur quelque chose de marrant … Parce que si mon éducateur s'appelait M. Pétrin … Quoi que, il s'appelle M Boeur (à lire comme beurre) du coup quand quelqu'un cherche l'éduc en demande _il est où le Boeur _? La réponse est presque toujours _dans le frigo près du lait __…_ Ha haha … Funny …On est des petits comiques …


	9. Chapitre 8 : Wanted

Chapitre 8 : Wanted

Ryou ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé à même le sol d'un appartement qui lui paraissait familier. S'asseyant pour ce mettre les idées au clair, il se souvint être dans l'appartement qu'il partageait apparemment avec Malik Blishtar. Et justement, il était allongé à côté de lui, tout comme le chat blanc, entouré d'une tartine de confiture. Il tenta de réveiller Malik en lui secouant l'épaule. Celui-ci gémit un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose était différent chez ce type … Sa coiffure avait l'air de défier la gravité, ses muscles avaient l'air plus saillants et un œil brillait sur son front, ça Ryou en était sûr, il ne l'avait pas la dernière fois … Il s'exclama d'une voix à d'une étrange tonalité :

- Me revoilà ! (Son regard se posa sur Ryou à sa droite) Ouh ! Un jouet !

Melvin se leva faisant face à l'adolescent qui n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon dont il avait prononcé le mot « jouet ».

- Euh … Je … Je ne suis pas … bégaya Ryou assit sur le sol.

- Ne te fatigue pas mon Jouet … On va bien s'amuser tous les deux …

Il avait un regard assassin, et Ryou un regard d'agneau prit au piège par le Grand Méchant Loup.

- S'a … S'amuser ?

- Oh oui …

Il enleva le manche de sa Baguette du Millenium qu'il avait en main, dévoilant une pointe aussi bien affutée qu'une lame de rasoir. Ryou émit un petit couinement.

- Ooh ! S'extasia Melvin, on a peur du Grand Méchant Melvin ? Comme tu es mignon !

- Melvin ? Ce n'est pas Malik ?

- Oh non, Jouet, en vérité il s'appelle Marik Ishtar, il se fout de toi depuis le début … Il se prend pour un méchant, mais _Je_ suis le véritable méchant de cette série ! Et je vais pouvoir _jouer_ un peu …

- Je vous en prie … Ne me faites pas mal … gémit Ryou.

Au fond de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il était désespéré. Cet être en face de lui allait vraiment lui faire du mal … Il n'aimait pas la dernière solution qui s'offrait à lui, mais il se sentait dans l'obligation d'essayer …

_Esprit, prend le relai, je t'en supplie, protège-moi …_

Aucune réponse ne vint. Pourtant, l'Esprit de son Anneau du Millenium ne se faisait pas prier pour apporter de l'aide à son hôte. Il tenta en vain de contacter à nouveau l'Esprit. Puis en explorant son âme plus profondément, il se rendit compte que le vide remplaçait la chambre le l'âme de son autre lui.

Revenu dans l'appartement, il se mit à paniquer … L'Esprit n'était peut-être pas son ami, mais il l'avait sauvé à maintes reprises … Et là, il avait disparu … Melvin sembla remarquer qu'il n'était pas la source de tourment de son jouet, il fit un pas vers lui et demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il Jouet ?

- Mon … Mon autre-moi … Il a disparu !

Melvin se tu, comme s'il vérifiait quelque chose, puis il reprit :

- Marik aussi a disparu …

- Marik est ton autre-toi ? demanda un Ryou déconcerté et mort de trouilles.

- Non, c'est plus compliqué que votre histoire de Yami et d'Hikari … Je suis une seconde personnalité que Marik s'est créé étant enfant. Vous vous croyez peut-être schizophrène, mais Marik, lui, il l'est vraiment.

- Alors Bronzeshipping n'a aucun sens … réfléchit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs en se tenant le menton.

- Exactement, s'exclama Melvin, c'est comme mettre Marik et Marik en couple et ça n'a aucun sens ! Mais ne change pas de sujet, j'étais sur le point de jouer avec toi … Dit moi Jouet, je peux avoir un câlin ?

- Un câlin ? S'interrogea Ryou.

- Oui, laisse moi te coup-, huh, je veux dire, te câliner !

- Euh je …

- Serrons nos corps l'un contre l'autre … Oh ! En parlant de corps l'un contre l'autre ! J'ai une super idée ! Tu veux l'entendre ?

- Euh je ne suis pas sûr …

- Ce n'est pas grave … Comme ça tu seras pris par surprise … Littéralement … Ou latéralement … Je choisirai plus tard …

- Tu veux dire que tu vas me …

- C'est ça oui ... et aussi, j'aime le sang … Je veux une combinaison des deux … J'aime voir souffrir mes victimes …

- Non, je …

- Ce sera un véritable plaisir pour moi …

Melvin prit entre son pouce et son index le visage de Ryou qui fermait les yeux de peur de croiser le regard de psychopathe de son vis-à-vis. Il pouvait cependant l'entendre ricaner et dire :

- Quel visage d'ange … On t'a déjà dit à quel point tu étais mignon, Jouet ?

Il lui lécha la joue.

- Et tu as un goût extra …

Le corps de Ryou tremblait comme une feuille, mais il parvint à articuler :

- Tu … Tu vas me tuer ?

- Quoi ? Un aussi beau jouet ? Non, quel gâchis ! Tu es réutilisable mon Joujou … Par contre cet endroit ne me plait pas … C'est ici que Marik et ton autre-toi on pratiqué le bouche à bouche hier soir …

- Quoi ? Ils sortent ensemble ? demanda Ryou en état de choc.

- No, just friends … with benefits, if you see what I mean …

- Why do you … Je veux dire, pourquoi tu parles en anglais ?

- Ce n'est pas ta langue maternelle ?

- Euh … Si …

- J'ai dis ça pour être plus proche de toi …

Ce que Melvin ne dit pas, c'est qu'il avait aussi parlé en anglais parce que l'auteure ne savait pas traduire l'expression « friends with benefits ».

- Pourquoi tu voudrais être proche de moi ? Lui demanda Ryou.

Melvin émit un petit rire et roula les yeux comme pour dire _N'est-ce pas évident _? Puis répondit :

- Un Jouet est plus amusant lorsqu'on le connait mieux …

Ryou déglutit douloureusement. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton employé par Melvin, en plus, il se sentait inférieur assit ainsi sur le sol alors que Melvin se dressait en face de lui de manière menaçante. Melvin voulait l'utiliser comme un jouet sexuel … Et même si ce n'était pas logique pour vous, Ryou n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée … L'auteure non plus d'ailleurs, elle n'aimait pas Deathshipping car pour elle, Melvin1 n'était qu'un tueur psychopathe. Elle choisit donc d'en faire un violeur psychopathe, parce que c'était marrant à écrire et que les gens aimaient le sexe violent.

Melvin s'assit dans le canapé derrière lui, à la grande surprise de Ryou qui s'attendait à quelque chose de traumatisant. Melvin lui demanda :

- Tu ne veux pas venir t'assoir avec moi, Jouet ?

- Euh … Pas vraiment …

Il lui montra sa Baguette du Millenium et Ryou se leva aussitôt, Melvin ne voulait peut-être pas le tuer, mais il pouvait toujours le blesser gravement. Il s'assit sur le canapé, le plus loin possible du psychopathe.

- Ne va pas si loin Jouet ! Viens près de moi …

Ryou se rapprocha d'une demi-fesse.

- Plus près …

Il bougea d'une fesse entière cette fois.

- Tu l'auras voulu je viens …

Il se colla à Ryou et plaça son bras autour de ses épaules. Ryou était crispé par la peur. Jamais dans sa vie son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite, à part peut-être la fois où il avait vu sa sœur mourir devant ses yeux alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour refaire son stupide lacet …

- Bon alors … déclara Melvin. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

Et ceci dit, il colla sa bouche sur celle de Ryou qui le repoussa.

- Oh, on résiste, huh ?

Melvin saisit les bras de Ryou d'une seule main et le reversa sur le canapé. Ryou se mit à gémir, prêt à pleurer. Pourquoi ça devait être lui ? Où était son autre lui ? Il devait le protéger !_Je les hais …_ pensa Ryou en parlant de son autre lui et de Melvin. Le blond répliqua :

- Quel changement de situation … J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois, tu étais sur moi …

- Quoi ?

- Je parle de nos doubles, la situation était inverse, Bakura était sur Marik qui résistait ... Et tu résistes, huh ?

- Je me battrais jusqu'au bout ! déclara Ryou dans un ton qui le surprit lui-même.

- Oh ? Marik disait se battre parce qu'il dit qu'il n'est pas gay, mais tu n'auras pas la même réplique … dit Melvin en souriant méchamment et en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de Ryou.

- Je ne suis pas gay, je suis juste anglais !

Melvin allait riposter lorsque dans sa poche quelque chose vibra. Il en sortit le téléphone lavande de Marik et ricana en voyant le S.M.S. qu'il venait de recevoir … Il souffla dans l'oreille de sa victime :

- Tu vas être content Jouet … Je viens de trouver une Salle de Jeu …

Marik se réveilla en sursaut. Il était seul dans la voiture et le soleil se levait à peine. En regardant par la fenêtre, il y vit que des tentes avaient été installées par l'équipe d'archéologues. Marik porta sa main à ses cheveux comme pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas dressés sur sa tête. Il avait fait le plus horrible des cauchemars. Il avait vu une scène étrange entre Melvin et le Bakura Chiant au travers des yeux de Melvin. Il pouvait cependant entendre les pensées des deux êtres, comme s'il lisait une fanfiction. Marik ne savait pas s'il avait eu à faire à un rêve super élaboré ou à une vision du futur/présent. Tout semblait illogique, Melvin ne pouvait pas exister si Marik n'avait pas subi le Rituel … Alors que faisait-il là ? Ryou avait bien dit ne plus trouver son autre-lui … Est-ce que ça voulait dire que 'Kura était parti lui aussi ? Son ventre se mit à gargouiller sous l'élan de ses pensées soudaines. Il se pencha pour attraper son sac à ses pieds … Une minute … Son sac ? Où était-il ? Marik était sûr de l'avoir laissé à ses pieds dans le chapitre précédent !

Il ouvrit la porte et se rendit en direction du camp de fortune. Les tentes étaient des tentes d'archéologues. Elles étaient grandes et de la couleur du sable blanc. Il y en avait trois elle formait un cercle autour d'un feu de camp. Solomon Mutou était assit devant et préparait du bacon dont l'odeur salée fit monter l'eau à la bouche de Marik. Le jeune homme s'approcha.

- Bonjour Monsieur Mutou …

- Oh, Marik ! Bien dormi ?

- Oui et vous ?

- Pas assez … J'ai roulé toute la nuit pour nous faire arriver sur le lieu de fouille sans escale.

- Oh … Pourquoi vous ne dormez pas alors ?

- Je t'attendais … Je voulais te demander ceci …

- Me demander quoi ? demanda Marik, agacé par la conversation et par son ventre qui hurlait sa faim.

- Au sujet de ça …

Solomon s'écarta légèrement. Marik pu voir le contenu de son sac étalé sur le sol, dont sa Baguette du Millenium qui trainait sur le sol, comme une moins que rien. Ceci brisa le petit cœur de Marik, personne ne laissait sa chérie ainsi ! Il se précipita vers la baguette et la saisit. Il la serra dans ses bras en lui disant :

- Désolé, ma chérie … Il ne savait pas …

- Ça c'est étrange … dit Solomon. Je n'ai pas réussi à la toucher mais toi, tu peux …

- Bien sûr que je peux ! Elle m'appartient !

- Marik, ne me ment pas, où as-tu volé cet objet ?

Marik prit un air indigné et ouvrit grand la bouche en protestation.

- Quoi ?! Non, elle m'appartient !

- Petit, cet objet est maléfique.

- Duh, bien sûr qu'elle l'est … Euh, je veux dire qu'elle ne l'est pas …

- C'est Steve qui l'a trouvée dans ton sac, lorsqu'il l'a touchée, il s'est mit à délirer et à agir comme un zombie.

- Je ne l'ai pas volée !

- Mon petit-fils à un objet similaire à celui-ci, ils sont extrêmement rares.

- Tu m'étonnes, il n'y en a que 7 … dit Marik pour lui-même.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais, pourquoi votre petit-fils en a un si c'est dangereux ? demanda l'égyptien en mastiquant un bout de bacon prit dans l'assiette tendue par le vieil homme.

- Je lui ai offert l'année dernière.

- Encore mieux … Attendez, vous avez bien dit « l'année dernière » ?

- Euh, oui …

Excellent ! Yugi avait déjà le Puzzle du Millenium ! Puisque cela faisait un an qu'il l'avait dans la saison 2 (ne demandez pas comment Marik le savait, ou même si c'est vrai, mais ça collait avec le timing de cette fic), il lui avait bel et bien fallu huit ans pour le résoudre ! _Ha, quel nul …_ pensa Marik sans se rendre compte que Yugi avait été la seule personne en 3000/5000 ans à réussir.

- Marik ?

- Ecoutez, reprit Marik d'un ton posé, je ne l'ai pas volée, c'est elle qui m'a choisie vous comprenez ?

- Je crois … Je n'ai pas réussit à la prendre en mains tout à l'heure …

Marik resserra son étreinte autour de sa baguette, ce vieux bonhomme avait essayé de toucher sa chérie ? Cela le mettait dans une rage efféminée ! Il se radoucit lorsque Solomon s'excusa de l'avoir accusé.

Mais le vieil homme avait quelque chose en main, ça ressemblait à une feuille de papier format A4 pliée en quatre. Marik pouvait y distinguer un dessin dessus, mais il ne voyait pas bien depuis son angle de vue. Il allait demander de quoi il s'agissait, lorsque Solomon prit la parole.

- Au fait, mon petit, il y a un marché dans le village à côté, tu veux venir avec moi acheter des fruits ?

- Euh, oui, bien sûr …

Sur le marché …

- Woah ! S'extasia Marik. Toutes ces loques et tous ces chiffons ! Ça me plaira toujours !

Il avait déserté Solomon, préférant marcher seul pour pouvoir penser. En parlant avec des locaux, il avait découvert être dans un petit village un peu plus à l'est de Louxor. Puisque Marik vivait près de la vallée des rois, il n'avait pas fait autant de kilomètres qu'il aurait souhaité … Il était encore trop proche de son père, et cela l'effrayait … Et si il le retrouvait ? Marik ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si une telle catastrophe devait arrivée …

Il tenait toujours son petit sac dans lequel se trouvait sa Baguette du Millenium. Il ne pouvait pas la coincer dans son pantalon, puisqu'il n'en avait pas … Il trouvait sa djellaba ignoble. D'ailleurs, il regardait une échoppe où pendait de magnifique vêtements … Un petit haut à capuche taille enfant et de couleur lavande lui faisait de l'œil… Ce haut, il le connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir porté pendant toute la saison 2 … Était-ce ici qu'il l'avait acheté ? Marik ne savait plus vraiment … Mais il remarqua que son pantalon préféré était également disponible et il fit immédiatement le lien : c'était ici qu'il était venu en dernier avant de prendre son avion pour le Japon. Il caressa l'étoffe du tissu violet de ses petits doigts. Le vendeur vint le voir immédiatement :

- Hey, petit ! Ne touche pas, tu vas les abimer !

Ce brave petit égyptien habillé en djellaba rouge devait avoir entre 15 et 17 ans. Il était petit et portait une paire de lunettes ovales. Il frottait vigoureusement ses mains l'une dans l'autre sous la nervosité.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais. Répondit Marik en levant le visage et en montrant son plus beau sourire.

Le vendeur resta figé sur place, comme s'il venait de se prendre un verre d'eau glacé en pleine tête, ce qu'il aurait adoré vu la chaleur écrasante de l'Egypte. Pointant du doigt le petit blond, il dit en bégayant :

- Tu … T… Toi ! Tu es M…Marik Ishtar !

- Quoi ? Comment vous …

Marik vit que le jeune homme fixait alternativement la toile de mur de son échoppe et Marik. Le petit se pencha donc pour voir ce que regardait le vendeur et vit un dessin assez bien réalisé. En dessous de « _Enfant dangereux à retrouver_ » se dessinait un autoportrait de Marik avec une petite description en dessous : _Marik Ishtar, un mètre trente deux, yeux lavande, cheveux mi-longs blonds. Il est dangereux, il peut être armé et est un voleur. Il est menteur et manipulateur, ne croyez pas ce qu'il raconte, il pourrait également être mythomane. Récompense de 500 dollars pour quiconque le ramène à sa famille._

Le dessin était parfait, même lèvres, même regard enfantin, même petit nez … On aurait dit qu'une fangirl talentueuse avait mis son travail aux profits de la police, mais ce ne devait pas être le cas, c'était plutôt Hank Ishtar à la recherche de son fils _bien aimé_ …

- Non ! s'exclama Marik, c'est un mensonge ! Il ne faut pas croire ce que dit l'affiche !

Mais le vendeur avait déjà un téléphone potable en main, sur la coque arrière du vieil appareil, on pouvait lire _Ceci appartient à Steve-Majid Nouara_. Voyant que l'opportunité s'offrait à lui, Marik sortit sa Baguette du Millenium et prit contrôle de l'esprit de Steve-Majid. Un voile se posa sur le regard du vendeur qui dit bêtement :

- Je vous écoute, Maître Marik …

- Bien, excellent ! Arrache cette affiche du mur.

Steve-Majid s'exécuta.

- Bien, continua Marik, maintenant, tu vas me donner ce petit haut violet en taille dix ans, ainsi que ce pantalon noir là. Après, tu iras dans le village et tu arracheras dicrêtement toutes les affiches avec moi dessus.

Ce n'était pas du tout un plan idiot, Bakura serait certainement fier de lui ! Steve-Majid partit chercher les vêtements de son maître qui se demandait quel genre de parents avait eu l'audace d'appeler leur fils « Steve-Majid », c'était moche et en plus, c'était long à taper sur un clavier … Mais au moins, Marik avait trouver un esclave mental, et le contrôle des Steves était bien plus puissant un Egypte, surtout dans un pays où « Steve » n'était même pas un nom commun.

Lorsque le vendeur revint, Marik partit se changer dans une cabine portable. On ne voyait pas ça au Japon, il n'y avait pas de cabine d'essayage au milieu de la rue. C'était peut-être mieux d'ailleurs … Parce que ces cabines n'étaient pas très propres …

Marik sortit en souriant, il était de nouveau lui-même, bien qu'il lui manquait ses bijoux en or … Tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait retrouver Grand-Père avant qu'il ne voit une de ses stupides affiches … Il y avait l'inscription « voleur » dessus, et Marik n'avait déjà pas une super réputation auprès du vieillard Mutou …

Il se mit à courir au travers du marché en bousculant parfois des égyptiens mécontents. Il y avait également quelques touristes qui se plaignaient de la forte chaleur. Quelle bande d'idiot … Si tu viens en vacance en Egypte, ne te plains pas qu'il fait chaud …

Marik s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle quand quelque chose vint l'éblouir. Un rayon de lumière doré était dirigé vers ses yeux plissé. Il porta la main gauche à son visage, la droite tenant sa Baguette coincée à sa ceinture. Il regarda en direction de l'origine de cet éclat de lumière et n'en crut pas ses yeux.

L'Anneau du Millenium brillait d'un éclat bienveillant et les cinq pointes étaient dirigées vers Marik. Un homme assez grand et en tenue d'archéologue tenait l'artéfact entre ses mains robuste. Il avait les cheveux bleus nuit attachés et des petite lunettes ovales. Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où pointait l'Anneau, puis, contre toute attente, il dit à Marik d'approcher. Le petit obéit et se courba pour saluer l'homme, chose idiote, puisqu'il était en Egypte et non au Japon. En anglais l'homme lui dit :

- Tu parles anglais ?

- Oui, répondit Marik.

- Fort bien … Je suis désolé mon petit, mais l'Anneau à l'air de t'apprécier …

- Pourquoi êtes-vous désolé ? demanda le petit Marik en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je viens juste d'installer un Gaydar à l'intérieur pour protéger mon fils – je compte lui offrir parce qu'il à l'air si bloody efféminé, et il pointe sur toi ce qui veut dire que …

- Je ne suis pas gay ! s'exclama Marik, je suis à cent pout cent hétéro !

- Euh … Je ne savais pas qu'un petit garçon pouvait savoir ce genre de chose …

- Mais je … Une minute … Vous avez bien dit votre fils ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Ryou. Je lui ai acheté cet Anneau ainsi que cette carte de Duel de Monstres, dit-il en sortant une carte de sa poche, une carte avec 666 points d'attaque et de défense.

- Ça, tout le monde s'en branle … dit Marik pour lui-même en parlant de la carte.

- Pardon ?

- Je disais, je me demande …

- Tu te demande quoi ?

- Vous trouvez votre fils efféminé, mais vous lui offrez un collier ?

- Euh … Mr Bakura fronça des sourcils, tu as peut-être raison … Je devrais peut-être l'offrir à ma fille à la place …

- Non ! cria Marik un peu trop tôt, je veux dire, je suis sûr que cela fera énormément plaisir à Ryou !

- Tu crois ?

- Evidemment !

- Mais tu ne le connais même pas …

- Mais vous oui, et vous savez que cela lui fera plaisir.

- Tu as raison, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Marik, répondit le garçon, et parlez de moi à Ryou …

- Avec plaisir Marik.

Le petit regarda l'Anneau du Millenium qui pointait toujours vers lui, il se demandait si Bakura était dedans … Si Marik avait rejoint le corps de ses dix ans, alors peut-être que Bakura avait repris la forme qu'il arborait à cette époque ?

- Je peux le voir de plus près ?

- Bien sûr, fais-y attention …

Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'Anneau, un sentiment de joie et de gaité remplit le cœur de Marik. Mais cette joie ne venait pas de lui, elle venait de l'Anneau du Millenium. Marik, lui se sentit triste. Ce n'était pas Bakura dans l'anneau, c'était Ryou. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se justifier, il le savait … Toucher l'Anneau alors que Bakura s'y abritait n'était pas la même sensation que lorsque Ryou y était enfermé. Mais alors, on n'en revenait au même point : où était Bakura ?

- Tenez, je vous le rends.

- Merci … Et pour ma fille, j'ai pris ceci.

Il sortit une petite poupée tout en chiffon, cela paraissait minable comparée à l'Anneau du Millenium qu'allait recevoir son frère

- Vous avez une fille ?

- Oui, elle aura huit ans le seize mars.

- Vraiment ? Moi j'aurai dix ans à cette date !

- C'était l'anniversaire de mon fils hier, mais je n'y étais pas … J'espère que cet Anneau compensera mon absence.

Alors, Mr Bakura faisait partie de ces gens pensant combler leur absence en offrant des cadeaux … Aussi cher pouvaient valoir les cadeaux, jamais ils ne remplaceraient l'amour d'un parent.

- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le père de Ryou en regardant quelque chose de brillant attaché au pantalon de l'égyptien.

- De quoi ?

- Cette chose en or accrochée à ta ceinture ?

Marik décrocha sa Baguette et dit :

- C'est ma Baguette du Millenium.

- Elle ressemble à l'Anneau …

- Oui, ce sont des Objets du Millenium, ils font partie de la même famille.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Euh … Je …

Marik en avait peut-être trop dit … Il n'allait quand même pas raconter l'histoire des objets et de sa famille à un inconnu ! Même si ce n'était pas vraiment un inconnu, c'était le père de Ryou …

- C'est une légende locale. Dit-il finalement.

- Vraiment ? Que dit cette légende ?

- Bah …

Marik se gratta la tête. Il ne voulait pas vraiment en dire plus, mais c'était lui qui avait lancé le sujet, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière …

- Ça parle de sept artéfacts datant de l'Egypte Ancienne. Ces objets, appelés Objets du Millenium ont un rapport avec le Duel de Monstres.

- C'est ce que dit la légende ? demanda Mr Bakura perplexe.

Marik hocha la tête, il avait réussit à rester vague quant aux pouvoirs de chaque objet.

- Alors ce bijou vaut une fortune ! s'exclama l'anglais. Et je l'ai eu pour trois fois rien !

- Exactement, prenez-en soin.

- Don't worry, kid. Mon fils y veillera comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Il regarda sa montre et soupira en disant :

- Je dois partir, je dois être à Louxor dans deux heures. Je prends l'avion pour chez moi.

- Déjà ?

Marik ne se l'avouait, il aimait parler avec cet homme, il était presque le seul point qui le reliait à Bakura, étant le père de son hôte. Puis, Marik eut un flash, et si Bakura était dans le corps de Ryou ? Ça paraissait logique, Ryou dans l'Anneau, et Bakura dans son corps ... Mais alors, il devait rejoindre Bakura immédiatement !

- Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Marik.

- Attendez ! cria Marik alors que son interlocuteur s'apprêtait à parir.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Je dois aussi allez à Louxor … Vous voulez bien me déposer ?

- Quoi ? Où sont tes parents ?

- À Louxor, mentit Marik.

Et il monta un énorme mensonge. Donc il avait fugué de chez lui, trouvant que ses parents le privaient un peu trop de liberté, et c'était retrouvé ici.

- Ce n'est pas bien de fuguer, petit.

- Je l'ai compris grâce à vous … continua-t-il.

- Bon, je suppose que je peux te conduire jusqu'à chez toi …Je suis garé à l'extérieur du village, suis-moi.

Lexique

Melvin1 : Le plus drôle, ce n'est qu'en me relisant que j'ai réalisé que j'avais utiliser le terme Melvin … J'aime Deathshipping lorsque c'est Melvin et Ryou, mais je n'aime pas quand c'est Ryô et « Yami » Marik (c'est pas un Marik des ténèbres pour moi, juste une autre personnalité) parce que Yami Marik n'est pas capable d'éprouver autres sentiments que la haine et l'envie de tuer.


	10. Vendre l'Enfant au Diable

Chapitre 9 : Vendre l'Enfant au Diable

Marik regardait par la vitre du 4x4 gris clair du père de Ryou. Et comme la narratrice réalisa qu'il était abominable d'appeler cet homme ainsi, Marik demanda :

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Stuart. Répondit l'intéressé tout sourire.

Donc, le père de Ryou s'appelait Stuart Bakura … Marik se retenait de pouffer de rire. Stuart ? Quel nom de merde !

Marik réalisa alors qu'il était monté dans la voiture d'un gars qu'il connaissait à peine sans dire à personne où il allait. C'était très immature et surtout, très dangereux … Bakura lui aurait sans doute tapé sur les doigts … Oh Bakura … Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui manquer … Marik tuerait pour pouvoir être avec lui maintenant … Il ne pensait même plus au pari qu'il avait fait - qui était une fellation, pour les lectrices distraites ou inattentives. Marik voulait juste que son Fluffy le prenne dans ses bras, le cajole et le réconforte … Mais si le plan de Marik se déroulait bien, alors il serait avec son 'Kura dans quelques heures … Il lui suffisait de réussir à prendre l'avion avec Stuart … Hey ! Avion … Stuart … Stewart … Vous savez les hôtesses de l'air garçons ! Ça s'appelle un Stewart ! … Pas marrant ? En même temps il est tard pour l'auteure …

Lorsque Marik sera en Angleterre, il ira voir 'Kura chez Ryou et après … Marik ne connaissait pas encore la suite du plan … Sans doute impliquerait-il un voyage au Japon pour piquer le Puzzle du Millenium de Yugi … Marik devait encore y réfléchir un peu …

La voiture devrait arriver à Louxor en fin de matinée. Stuart demanda :

- Je te déposerai où Marik ?

- Oh, euh … Je ne vis pas loin de l'aéroport … Mentit-il.

- J'y vais justement.

- C'est cool !

La route ne fut pas longue, mais Marik pût observer les magnifiques paysages se dessinant le long de la voie principale menant à Louxor. Il avouait avoir oublié à quel point son pays natal était splendide … Il avait peut-être de très mauvais souvenir de cet endroit, mais ce ciel sans nuage au soleil flamboyant et ce sable à perte de vue lui avaient manqués. Les dunes dessinaient de longues vagues dans se paysage idyllique.

Il y avait très peu de voiture sur les routes, et une fois dans la ville en elle-même, la Jeep ne mit pas longtemps avant de pouvoir se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'aéroport, et pourtant, Louxor était immense.

Une fois sur les lieux, Marik sortit de la voiture avec pour seul bagage, sa Baguette du Millenium. Stuart s'approcha de lui pour lui serré la main et lui souhaiter bonne chance, mais l'égyptien joua encore un peu les frottes manches et demanda :

- Je peux rester avec vous le temps que votre avion arrive ?

Stuart sembla réfléchir un moment, puis finit par accepter.

- Par contre, tu me promets de retourner chez toi après. Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sûr ! répondit Marik le plus sérieusement du monde.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il était immense et tout était écrit en anglais et en arabe. En cherchant un peu, Marik finit par trouver du japonais et un peu de français. Louxor était une ville très visitée, puisqu'elle ne se trouvait pas si loin de la Vallée des Rois, le lieu de naissance de Marik.

- Viens mon petit, je te paie un chocolat chaud.

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama le petit la bouche s'étirant en un sourire ravi.

La mixture était délicieuse, bien qu'instantanée. Les deux nouveaux amis s'assirent sur un banc. Marik profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour demander :

- Vous pouvez me parlez de vos enfants ? Comment sont-ils ?

Stuart sourit, comme nostalgique, puis dit :

- Je ne suis malheureusement pas la meilleure personne pour te parler d'eux …

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes leur père non ?

- Oui … Mais je ne suis pas souvent avec eux, vois-tu ? dit il en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien à me dire ?

- Et bien … Ma fille, Amane est une fille d'une intelligence incroyable, elle est surdouée. Cependant, elle le cache et ne se doute pas que je le sais …

- Pourquoi le cache-t-elle ? Questionna l'égyptien en inclinant la tête.

- Elle se soucie pour son frère … Elle est convaincu que sans elle, il n'apprendra jamais à être un homme. Ryou est un garçon tellement gentil et naïf … Il a besoin de sa sœur, car elle le guide et l'aide à faire les bons choix.

- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi elle cache qu'elle est surdouée …

- Si cela venait à se savoir, elle serait forcée de changer d'école et d'en intégrer une à son niveau … Et Ryou serait livré à lui-même.

- Mais non … Protesta Marik, cela ne changerait rien, elle n'est pas obligée de changer d'école, elle à le droit de choisir où elle veut faire sa scolarité !

- Il y a une loi qui force les élèves surdoués à intégrer une école spécialisée.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est même pas vrai !

- Bon, alors je vais te dire que Laura, ma femme, obligerait Amane à aller dans cette école pour son bien-être. Ryou serait alors tout seul.

- Je continue de protester, dit Marik en croisant les bras, cela me parait fort peu probable qu'une mère sacrifie son fils au profit de sa fille.

- Alors je vais te répondre que … euh …

- Laissez tomber, nous avons exploité toutes les idées de l'auteure sur la question, je crois que même elle ne sait pas pourquoi Amane cache son intelligence. Souffla Marik.

Bien que Marik eût tort - l'auteure favorisait la première solution, Stuart ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Comment avez-vous su que votre fille est surdouée ?

- À cause de la cave …

- La cave ?

- Dans la cave de notre maison à Londres, il y a une pièce secrète. En fouillant dans notre grenier, j'avais retrouvé les plans de la maison, et j'ai été étonné de voir qu'il y avait une pièce cachée dans la cave. Alors, j'ai décidé d'aller y faire une tour.

Stuart jouait avec son gobelet vide, il le lança et il atterri directement dans la poubelle à côté. Ensuite, il continua son récit.

- J'ai trouvé la mini-porte cachée qui menait à la pièce secrète. J'y suis entré, m'attendant à trouvé des tas de vielle babiole de l'époque de Shakespeare, mais à la place, il y avait une immense bibliothèque d'une autre époque. En prenant un livre, je vis que le nom d'Amane était écrit à l'intérieur, pareil pour tous les autres. On y voyait également une date de lecture et une note d'appréciation de l'ouvrage. Sauf que selon la date, Amane n'avait que 5 ou 6 ans …

- Quoi ? Et elle les a lus ? De quoi parlaient les livres ? demanda Marik intrigué.

- De tout, de sciences, de religion, de mathématique, de langues et même de magie blanche ! Tu te rends compte ! De la magie ! Et je vais te dire, Marik … Si j'ai fais ce voyage jusqu'en Égypte, en dehors du travail, c'était à cause d'un compte rendu posé sur le bureau au milieu de la pièce. Il s'agit d'un texte écrit à la main par Amane et qui explique comment, grâce à la magie égyptienne, une âme d'un défunt pouvait être transférée dans un animal, un chat selon l'exemple qu'elle donnait. J'avais déjà entendu de telles histoires par ici, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je revienne vérifier tout ça …

- Vous en avez conclus quoi ?

- Qu'Amane avait raison … Dans l'Ancienne Egypte, les Pharaons avaient découvert le moyen pour faire entrer l'âme d'une personne dans une tablette de pierre. En as-tu déjà entendu parler, petit ?

- Oui, le jeu des ombres, ils enfermaient leur âme, qui prenait la forme d'un monstre se rapprochant le plus possible de la nature de l'âme de la personne, dans une pierre et combattait avec. Un peu comme pour Duel de Monstres …

- Tu m'as l'air bien au courant … dit Stuart en plissant les yeux.

- Euh … C'est une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants … Une sorte de conte de fées … Essaya de se reprendre l'enfant.

_L'avion numéro 27995 à destination de Londres décollera dans une heure et demi, il est conseillé aux passagers de se rendre à la douane dès maintenant. Nous vous rappelons que l'auteure décline toute responsabilité en cas de vol. _

- C'est votre avion je suppose …

- Exact ! Je reviens, je vais nous acheter un beignet.

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama Marik.

L'avantage de son corps, c'est qu'il avait le droit de sautiller comme un enfant, sans que personne ne le lui reproche d'être immature … Par « sans que personne », il sous entendait Bakura. Oh oui … Bakura … Il fallait encore que Marik réussisse à prendre l'avion pour pouvoir le rejoindre …

Alors qu'au comptoir il demandait sa pâtisserie, Stuart regardait Marik du coin de l'œil. Ce garçon l'intriguait … Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air méchant, mais il en savait beaucoup sur les anciennes coutumes. Il fit face au serveur et paya sa commande. Mais quand il allait faire demi-tour pour rejoindre Marik, il vit une étrange affiche au mur. Il s'agissait d'un mur couvert d'avis de recherche … Il y en avait de toutes les sortes, l'une d'entre elle présentait une fille d'à peine quinze ans nommée Anam et qui avait disparu après avoir d'abord mit le feu à son petit frère et à sa mère, avant d'avoir tenté de jeter les cadavres dans le Nil. La jeunesse de nos jour … Mais il y avait surtout l'affiche de Marik. Le visage de Stuart changea d'expression à une vitesse qui rendrait jaloux un bipolaire. Son sourire étincelant laissait désormais place à une bouche grande ouverte. Marik ? Un voleur ? Il avait l'air si mignon ! Mais peut-être que la seule raison pour laquelle il restait avec Stuart était pour pouvoir lui prendre l'Anneau du Millenium … Le garçon avait eu l'air de beaucoup s'y intéresser …

Que devait faire Stuart ? Dénoncer le petit ? Le visage soucieux, il retourna près de Marik. Il lui tendit le beignet aux pommes. Marik le remercia, et mordit dans la gourmandise. Devant ce visage d'ange, Stuart doutait encore plus du fait que Marik puisse être un voleur/menteur/manipulateur. Il dit alors :

- Marik, je ne vais pas tarder à m'en aller pour …

Stuart fut interrompu par le garçon qui poussa un cri de surprise. Marik ressentit une espèce de vibration sur le banc. Une lumière dorée s'échappa de l'arrière de son pantalon, ou plus précisément, de sa Baguette du Millenium. Au pied de Stuart, l'Anneau du Millenium se mit également à scintiller. L'adulte le sortit du sac. Les cinq pics s'agitaient dans tous les sens tout en brillant d'un éclat couleur or.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Stuart.

- Soit c'est la gay-pride … commença Marik, ou alors, un danger approche …

Marik prit l'Anneau du Millenium entre ses mains et le secoua comme si ça allait résoudre le problème. Puis dans un coin de l'aéroport un cri retentit :

- Il est là ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Deux policiers encerclèrent Marik. Les Objets dans ses mains avaient fini de scintiller, mais Marik sentait qu'ils lui envoyaient des messages de danger imminent. Le petit garçon les serra contre son cœur et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il eu à peine le temps de faire trois pas, que deux autres policiers, cette fois-ci devant lui, l'interrompirent en pleine course, l'un d'eux le saisit par les cheveux et le traina dehors.

- Aarg ! Lâchez-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait !

- La ferme ! fit le policier en lui assenant une claque à lui faire se décrocher la mâchoire.

Ils tentèrent de le mettre dans un fourgon de police égyptien, mais Marik se débattait de trop, ils abandonnèrent alors cette idée, et un des policiers l'immobilisa. Le garçon aperçut Stuart qui parlait avec un des agents. Était-ce Stuart qui l'avait dénoncé ? Marik serra encore plus fort les Objets du Millenium qu'il avait encore. C'était une question de temps avant qu'ils ne les lui reprennent … Il entendit Stuart crier :

- Cet inadmissible ! Cet un être humain que vous voyez ici !

- Non, il a tué son propre frère en lui lacérant le dos avec un couteau chauffé à blanc.

_Quoi ?_ pensa Marik.

- Voici les photos, dit il en montrant des fiches à l'homme à lunette.

Marik marcha sur le pied du policier qui le tenait fermement, et parvint à s'échapper de sa prise. Il courut jusqu'au policier qui tenait les images. Il regarda d'un œil horrifié les clichés du cadavre de celui qui avait été comme un frère pour lui.

- ODION ! NON ! hurla-t-il.

La photo montrait Odion allongé sur le ventre, les yeux grands ouverts. Il baignait dans son propre sang et Marik s'avouait ne pas savoir qu'il y en avait autant dans le corps humain. Chaque blessure, infligée au couteau de chasse, était profonde d'au moins deux centimètres. On voyait même les omoplates, os complètement à découverts et même entaillés à certains endroits.

Marik éclata en sanglots. Le policier sembla s'en ficher royalement et continua :

- Le père s'est fait couper la main droite par ce petit effronté, et selon lui, il a subit ceci alors qu'il essayait de sauver sa fille de ce psychopathe. Marik est parti de la maison en emmenant sa sœur en otage. Mais M. Ishtar affirme qu'elle était déjà gravement blessée et qu'elle a très peu de chance de s'en être tirée …

- Ce sont des mensonges ! s'exclama Marik en pleurs, c'est mon père l'assassin !

Ishizu … Odion … Ce monstre allait le lui payer très cher …

- J'ai du mal à vous croire … s'exclama Stuart.

- Il s'est enfuit alors que son père était inconscient. Dans le village de Tod, ce vieil homme nous as prévenu avoir retrouvé l'enfant …

Le policier désignait Solomon, qui regardait la scène d'un œil mauvais. C'était cet enfoiré qui l'avait dénoncé ? Marik sentait sa rage bouillonner en lui. Comme ce vieux débris avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Marik savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. La police égyptienne n'était pas comme la police japonaise … Il lui était impossible de parier sa liberté autour d'une partie de jeu de cartes pour gosse …

- En plus … continua l'agent, ce petit monstre avait ceci sur lui …

Et il sortit un couteau du petit sac de Marik.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'a regarder s'il reste des traces de sang dessus. Ensuite, nous le questionnerons pour savoir ce que ce petit salopard a fait de sa sœur …

- Marik … souffla Stuart.

- Non ! cria Marik. Il ne faut pas l'écouter ! Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est mon père qui …

Il se prit un coup de pied dans l'estomac, un coup si fort qu'il tomba à genoux. L'Anneau du Millenium contre son cœur lui envoya une vague de chaleur réconfortante, mais ça ne suffit pas à lui faire oublier la peine qu'il éprouvait … Le saisissant une nouvelle fois par les cheveux, le policier le lança dans le fourgon. Avant que la porte ne claque, Marik eut le temps de crier en japonais :

- Dites à Bakura-kun que j'ai besoin de lui, que je suis en danger !

Puis, le coffre se referma sur Marik terrorisé serrant contre son petit corps les Objets du Millenium. À peine deux minutes plus tard, la camionnette démarra. Marik s'allongea sur le sol en acier froid et se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

À l'aéroport …

Stuart fixait avec incompréhension le vieil homme lui faisant face.

- Je suis bien content qu'ils l'aient arrêté … Je vais bientôt toucher la prime … fit Solomon

- Vous avez vendu cet enfant au Diable … murmura Stuart pour lui-même.

- Je me présente, dit-il dans un arabe avec une once d'accent japonais, Solomon Mutou, archéologue et propriétaire d'un magasin de jouet.

- Je suis Stuart Bakura, archéologue et collectionneur d'artéfact.

- Marik ne vous a rien volé ?

- Non, a vrai dire, je ne le crois pas capable de telles atrocités …

- C'est pourtant bien le cas … fit Salomon en fixant le sol.

- Ce matin, j'ai trouvé cette affiche qui trainait sur le sol, fraichement imprimée … Il s'agit de l'avis de recherche.

Solomon lui tendit un morceau de papier plié en quatre. En l'ouvrant, Stuart y vit ce qu'il avait lu dans la boulangerie de l'aéroport. Il la regarda une dernière fois, puis lança au vieil homme un regard signifiant « Je peux la garder ? », Solomon hocha la tête.

- Il n'est pas mis qu'il est un assassin dessus … constata Stuart.

- Effectivement … Mais c'est bel et bien un menteur … Il m'a dit que son père le maltraitait …

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait fugué de Louxor car ses parents le privaient de liberté …

_L'avion numéro 27995 à destination de Londres décollera dans une heure, il est conseillé aux passagers qui ne sont pas encore passé à la douane de le faire dès maintenant. L'auteure décline toute responsabilité en cas de kidnapping de petit égyptien trop mignon qui pourrait devenir star de Yaoi pour le plus grand plaisir des fangirls du monde entier._

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller … fit Stuart.

Il plaça l'avis de recherche dans sac à ses pieds.

- Fort bien. Je retourne à Tod, j'y ai laissé mes affaires et mon équipe d'archéologues.

Les hommes se saluèrent, et Stuart pénétra dans la partie anglaise de l'aéroport.

Une fois dans l'avion, Stuart repensa à la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcée Marik « Dites à Bakura-kun que j'ai besoin de lui ! » … Marik avait l'air de connaître le japonais et l'histoire de l'Anneau … Une minute, l'Anneau ? La police était partie avec !

Sur la route …

- Où m'emmenez vous ? demanda Marik, agacé d'être secoué dans tout les sens. La camionnette avançait dans ce qui semblait être pour le garçon une direction totalement aléatoire, avec souvent des virages prononcés et des bosses. Ce fourgon n'était pas tout neuf … Il n'y avait à l'arrière, ni fenêtre, ni siège, ni air conditionnée … Il devait faire au moins quarante degrés Celsius et Marik commençait à étouffer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assit là, par terre … Il mourrait de faim … La camionnette s'était déjà arrêtée au moins cinq fois, mais Marik n'avait pas pu descendre. L'enfant avait déjà dormi quelques heures … Peut-être roulaient-ils depuis plusieurs jour …

- Ça ne te regarde pas …

- Je veux dire, à quel poste de police ? Insista Marik.

- La ferme avorton !

Marik grogna mais se tut. Encore une fois, il laissa échapper des larmes. Cette histoire de voyager dans le temps était la pire chose qui puisse lui être arrivée … Et cela avait été une idée de Bakura en plus ! Mais Marik n'avait pas envie d'accuser son ami … Il se trouvait suffisamment responsable … C'était lui qui avait trouvé comment faire après tout …

- Bakura … Tu me manques …

L'Anneau réagit à ces paroles. _Oh c'est vrai … T'es toujours là dedans …_ pensa Marik. _Alors Ryou ? Comment va la vie ?_

- _Il fait noir ici … _fit une voix en anglais.

Le cœur de Marik accéléra soudainement. Avec son esprit, il demanda :

- _Attends … Tu m'entends ?_

- _Qui … Qui est là ?_ fit la voix.

- _C'est Marik enfin, Malik._ Répondit l'égyptien mentalement.

Il eut un moment de silence dans l'esprit de Marik puis vint la réponse.

- _Je m'appelle Ryou._

Marik failli répondre « Je sais » mais à la place, place, il demanda :

_ - Comment t'es-tu retrouvé la dedans, Ryou ?_

_ - Là dedans ? Où suis-je ?_

_ - Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas où tu es ?_

_ - Non, j'ai été au lit hier soir puis je me suis retrouvé ici en me réveillant._

_ - Tu es dans l'Anneau du Millenium._

_ - Dans quoi ?_

_ - Dans ton Anneau du Millenium ! _fit Marik exaspéré.

_ - Je ne sais pas ce que c'est …_

Marik réfléchit un instant puis écarquilla les yeux, il demanda :

- _Quel âge as-tu ?_

_ - Dix ans._

Marik frappa le sol de son poing. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait du vrai Ryou dans l'Anneau, pas de la version enfant ! Plus de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait si seul … Une lueur d'espoir vient s'immiscer dans les pensées de l'égyptien. Sa théorie selon laquelle 'Kura était dans le corps de son hôte se confirmait entièrement ! Mais maintenant, il filait en direction opposée …

- _Malik ?_

_ - Non, c'est Marik …_

_ - Tu vas m'aidé à sortir d'ici ?_

_ - Oui … _dit Marik en soupirant_._

Le fourgon s'immobilisa. La porte s'ouvrit et Marik accueillit avec plaisir cet élan d'air frais. Il faisait nuit dehors et les policiers étaient tous armés de torches. Pas de lampes-torches … De torches … Comme à l'ancienne.

- Eh beh … T'as une mine affreuse … Je pari que t'as faim, p'tit con … C'est normal, après deux jours …

- D … Deux jours !

- Bon écoute, on te libère à une condition …

_Woah woah woah … Me libérer ?_ Pensa Marik,_ pourquoi me libérer s'ils me croient assassin ?_

- Tu vas gentiment nous passer les Objets du Millenium, sans faire d'histoires …

- Les …

Quoi ? Pourquoi des policiers voudraient-ils des anciens artéfacts égyptiens contenant de mystérieux pouvoirs maléfiques ?

- Pourquoi la police … commença Marik.

- La police ? Ricana un des hommes, tu nous prends vraiment pour la police ?

- Je …

- On est des contrebandiers, des voleurs et des assassins … Nos costumes nous servent juste d'approche … Et le vieux Mutou est tombé dans le piège … Il nous a accosté en disant que tu avais volé un Objet du Millenium … Et Mushir qui est là connait la légende entourant ces objets … Taha faisait même partie d'une famille de Gardien, les Gardiens de la Tablette je crois, mais il les a trahis pour nous rejoindre … Il peut utiliser les objets …

Un grand égyptien, que Marik cru comprendre être Taha hocha la tête en ricanant.

- Et ma famille ? Commença Marik, ils sont …

- Morts, par ta faute p'tit salaud …

- Non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Il faut me croire !

- Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous ! s'exclama l'homme, on veut juste les objets …

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Marik.

- On est à l'Oasis d'El Bawiti, mais ça suffit les questions …

El Bawiti ? C'était à huit cents kilomètres de Louxor si Marik se souvenait bien … Marik serra les Objets contre sa poitrine, c'était presque devenu un geste de protection.

- Donc tu nous files les objets …

- Non !

Le coup de poing partit sans que Marik puisse réagir. Il le prit en plein dans le nez et il s'effondra au sol. Il était bien trop faible … Le sang coula.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix …

L'homme l'empoigna par le col de son petit haut à capuche.

- Un gamin qui s'habille comme une pute n'a rien à protéger …

- T'as raison, fit une voix derrière l'homme, il s'habille vraiment comme une pute …

- Peut-être, suggéra un autre homme, qu'on devrait lui montrer ce que l'on fait aux putes …

Marik tremblait comme une feuille … Non ! Il ne devait pas lâchez les Objets, mais il ne voulait pas que …

- Je vais te dire un truc mon p'tit … fit l'homme qui le tenait par le col, capitule … On est quatre, tu es seul et tu n'es qu'un gosse …

- Jamais ! Cracha Marik de tout son courage.

- Comme tu voudras … Taha, Limeth, venez lui prendre les objets …

Les deux concernés approchèrent. Marik les sentit prendre ses bras et lui, il serra ses poings pour ne pas qu'on lui arrache ses objets.

- Hey boss, fit l'un d'entre eux … Pas moyen, serre trop les poings …

- Vraiment ? Alors ma petite pute … Tu veux que je t'aide à te détendre ?

- Lâchez-moi !

- Avec plaisir …

Marik retomba lourdement sur le sol. L'homme ordonna à Taha et Limeth de le laissé faire, et il s'approcha de Marik au sol. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, Marik poussa un cri de plainte.

- Ça commence par quoi une pute déjà ? Ah ouais … Une pipe … Justement, ça faisait longtemps …

De sa main libre il déboutonna son pantalon, qui tomba sur le sable. Toujours en tenant Marik par les cheveux, il le porta au niveau de son entre-jambe. L'odeur aigre du pénis non-lavé depuis quelques jours donna la nausée à Marik.

- Maintenant, tu mets en bouche, pute !

Marik détourna le regard et se mit à sangloter. _'Kura … J'ai besoin de toi …_

- Arrête de chialer !

De sa main libre, il prit l'arrière de la tête de Marik et le força à approcher sa bouche de son pénis. Marik frémit de terreur et de dégoût au moment où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec l'organe. Il essaya de reculer sa tête, mais l'homme le tenait bien trop fermement. Marik ne savait pas bien respirer à cause de son nez ensanglanté, mais il parvint à garder les lèvres closes.

- Bien, ma cochonne … Maintenant tu ouvres la bouche et tu suces …

Marik ne bougea pas, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de continuer à pleurer.

- Cesse de geindre !

L'homme lui mit un coup de genou dans la mâchoire, surprit, Marik ouvrit la bouche … Grossière erreur puisqu'à la seconde suivante, un pénis chaud et salé s'enfonça dans la bouche, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Par reflexe, Marik mordit dedans, mais l'homme se contenta de dire :

- C'est ça tigresse, mord-moi où ça dérange …

Il prit les cheveux de Marik et le força à entamer un mouvement rapide de vas-et-viens. Si Marik n'avait pas l'estomac vide, il aurait vomi quand l'organe venait lui racler le fond de la gorge.

La minute qui passa sembla durer une éternité pour Marik. L'homme le relâcha enfin, le lançant sur le sol. L'enfant retomba à quatre pattes, un filet de salive pendant à sa bouche. Il cracha et toussa quelques fois avant de sentir des mains le retourner. L'homme lui arracha ses vêtements à l'aide d'un couteau. Ils tombèrent en lambeau sur le sol. Marik allongé sur le dos complètement nu, était à bout de force. Comment pouvait-il se battre contre cet homme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom ? Les yeux mi-clos, Marik respirait bruyamment. Il avait les bras en croix, ses mains serrant toujours l'Anneau et la Baguette. Si seulement il pouvait dévoiler la lame se trouvant dans sa Baguette … Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il devait canaliser son énergie pour pouvoir serrer ses poings malgré les plus lourdes menaces. Ces salopards ne devaient pas s'emparer des Objets …

- Allez la pute, on se retourne …

Marik obéit aveuglément. Le garçon sentit deux mains lui caresser les fesses. Il savait ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Marik mangea du sable, il pleurait abondamment. L'homme le pénétra comme une pluie de morceaux de verres. Il sentit son anus se faire déchirer, mais rapidement, l'homme se retira de Marik.

- Tu n'es pas assez large, salope … Je vais devoir arranger ça …

Marik sentit le plat de la lame d'un couteau descendre le long de son dos. L'homme fit alors pénétrer le couteau dans l'anus de Marik, et en élargit le trou en remontant la lame dans la fente, comme s'il coupait du steak.

Marik hurla à la mort … Cette sensation de couteau découpant la chaire lui était familière et lui rappelait ces heures de tortures vécues avec son père. Satisfait, l'homme jeta le couteau dans le sable. L'homme pénétra en Marik, cette fois à son aise. Marik sentait son intérieur se déchirer, que ce soit au niveau physique ou au niveau de son cœur. Les allers-retours faisaient hurler Marik. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était insupportable. L'homme utilisa Marik pendant dix longues minutes avant de le lâcher et de le laisser tomber à plat ventre dans le sable. Marik était brisé, il ne répondait plus.

Encore une fois, l'homme saisit l'enfant par les cheveux et avec un sourire macabre, il lui éjacula au visage.

Marik se mit à pleurer de plus belle alors qu'il sentait le sperme couler le long de sa joue gauche. Marik retomba sur le sol comme un paquet de linge sale. Son visage s'enfouit dans le sable. Il voulait mourir. L'homme essaya de lui prendre sa Baguette, mais Marik la tenait toujours fermement. Le soleil commençait à percer l'horizon.

- Et petit ! Lâche les Objets … Ça vaut mieux pour toi …

- J … Jamais …

- Bon … Souffla l'homme, un dernier choix s'offre à nous … Te couper les poignets …

- Non ! Laissez-moi !

Marik entendit alors un cri dans son esprit. Tout à l'heure, alors qu'il était tétanisé par la peur, il avait déjà entendu ce cri … Il avait eu l'impression qu'il venait de lui, mais maintenant, il réalisa que cela ne provenait de l'Anneau du Millenium.

- _Marik ! Non !_

À l'intérieur de l'Anneau du Millenium, Ryou se sentait impuissant. Il ne voyait rien, mais ressentait la peur et le dégoût que Marik éprouvait. Une violente décharge électrique parcourra ses sens.

Dans la main de Marik, l'Anneau du Millenium se mit à briller de manière menaçante. L'homme du porter une main à son visage pour se protéger de l'éblouissement. Furieux, il s'exclama :

- Qu'est-ce que …

L'éclat doré prit de l'ampleur, l'Anneau chauffait, il était aussi chaud que le désert égyptien, mais Marik ne le lâcha pas. À la place, il y glissa toute sa haine, ainsi que ses dernières forces. Le feu qui lui brûlait la paume explosa, créant un dôme de flamme d'au moins dix mètres de diamètre, faisant brûler les quatre hommes, ainsi que la fourgonnette. Tout explosa dans un fracas et une chaleur épouvantable. Les hommes hurlèrent leurs dernières prières.

Le calme revint. Marik se tenait debout, ses jambes le supportant à peine. Il était nu, il avait le visage en sang et le soleil se levait derrière lui, comme pour accompagner sa victoire sur ses bourreaux.

La première chose à laquelle pensa Marik, se fut à Bakura, qui serait certainement fier de lui. Ensuite, il pensa qu'il ne devait absolument pas s'évanouir dans le désert, car la chaleur et le manque d'eau le tueraient. Enfin, il s'évanouit en tombant à plat ventre.


	11. Anneau, Anneau where are thou ?

Chapitre 10 : Anneau, Anneau where are thou ?1

Bakura et Amane grimpèrent prestement dans le taxi noir londonien leur faisant face. La fillette se plaça entre son « frère » et son père, et serra se dernier dans ses bras. Il sentait la chaleur et l'eau de Cologne bon marché, comme à chaque fois qu'il revenait de voyage dans un pays du sud. Amane ne pouvait que s'imaginer son père archéologue. Ce métier convenait tellement bien à sa personnalité, il était courageux, curieux et aventurier dans l'âme, ce qui faisait que seuls deux métier lui correspondaient, l'archéologie et l'aide humanitaire.

Bakura regarda « son père » avec un peu plus de recul, il faisait négligé, et s'était aspergé de parfum, comme pour cacher qu'il ne s'était pas douché depuis quelque temps.

- Dis papa … commença Amane d'une petite voix, c'était beau l'Egypte ?

- Magnifique ! dit Stuart en hochant la tête. J'ai fait des tas de rencontre intéressante … continua-t-il en insinuant Marik, espérant voir réagir son fils, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Bakura fixait le paysage. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il avait hâte d'être à la maison pour pouvoir récupérer son Anneau du Millenium, ainsi que ses pouvoirs. Cela devait faire au moins deux jours qu'il n'avait pas joué à un Jeu des Ombres, et ça commençait à lui manquer fortement, presqu'autant que Marik lui manquait … Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'être aussi loin de cette garce qui crie tout le temps lui causerait de tels tourments … Mais Bakura ne savait pas vraiment si c'était plus de l'inquiétude ou un réel manque …

- Alors Ryou … commença Papa.

- Hmm …

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air très bavard … Toi qui es une vraie commère …

Bakura donna un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Ça veut dire quoi ça ? », puis prenant sur son envie de répondre de sa répartie cinglante, il dit :

- J'ai le mal de transport …

Puis, il se remit à regarder le paysage.

- Oh je vois … fit Stuart.

L'homme avait besoin de piquer la curiosité de son fils. Il devait lui demander s'il connaissait Marik, car il avait eu l'impression que l'égyptien avait déjà rencontré Ryou … Il avait parlé de lui avec tant de nostalgie dans la voix … Et cette dernière phrase … « Dites à Bakura-kun que j'ai besoin de lui, que je suis en danger !» Il ne parlait pas de Stuart, sinon, il l'aurait dit directement, il parlait d'un autre Bakura, et le seul autre que lui, c'était son fils, Ryou. Pourquoi prendre la peine de dire cette phrase s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi en japonais …

- Au fait les enfants ! Je vous ai pris des cadeaux !

Amane s'écria un « Youpi » enfantin que Stuart savait faux, mais comme d'habitude, il ne dit rien. Son fils détacha par contre son regard de la fenêtre et fixa Stuart dans les yeux, attendant impatiemment qu'il révèle le nom de la surprise.

- Vous les verrez à la maison …

Bakura grogna, et regarda à nouveau l'horizon.

À la maison …

- Ouah ! s'exclama Amane en sortant une poupée, c'est vraiment pour moi ?

- Non, andouille, c'est pour moi … ironisa tout bas Bakura, ce qui lui fit se prendre un coup de coude dans l'estomac de la part de sa petite sœur.

Elle serra contre son cœur une magnifique poupée de chiffon, à la peau bronzée et à la djellaba couleur beige. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns cousus mains, ainsi qu'une chevelure marron. En la regardant bien, Bakura se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la version égyptienne de la Magicienne des Ténèbres, malgré le fait qu'à cette époque, cette carte n'existait pas encore. Elle avait même deux traits sous les yeux, comme Marik. Sur le pied de la poupée, il était inscrit en arabe « Je m'appelle Anam ».

- Il est écrit quoi ? demanda Amane à son père.

- Euh … fit ce dernier, c'est le nom de la poupée … C'est Anam.

- Anam, huh ? C'est presque comme Amane !

S'adressant à sa poupée, elle déclara :

- Je sens qu'on va devenir les meilleures amies du monde !

Bakura eu l'impression que pendant une seconde, la poupée changea d'expression faciale pour se mettre à sourire gentiment. Mais il secoua la tête, trouvant l'idée de poupées vivantes assez stupide …

- Et pour ma chère Laura … dit Stuart en sortant de son sac un coffret. J'ai choisi ce que l'on offre de mieux en matière de soin de toilette égyptien …

Il tendit à sa femme un coffret de la collection Coffret du Nil, et qui comprenait des fioles de parfums, de maquillage, de khôl, d'huiles essentielles, …

Bakura se pencha vers Amane et lui dit à l'oreille :

- Il aurait pu lui offrir une pancarte disant « Tu pues » que ça voudrait dire la même chose …

La fillette pouffa de rire, ce qui fit sourire Bakura. La mère remercia le père d'un doux baiser timide mais sensuel, et Bakura ajouta tout bas en imitant parfaitement bien la voix de Laura :

- Tu auras droit à plus ce soir mon vilain …

Ce qui fit une fois de plus rire Amane.

- Et pour mon Ryou …

Enfin, on y était ! Bakura allait recevoir son Anneau du Millenium ! Il attendait ce moment depuis le début de cette aventure, c'est-à-dire, deux jours. Stuart lui tendit une boite blanche. Bakura la prit sans hésitation et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Dedans, ce trouvait une multitude d'ouchebtis, statuettes de cire égyptienne, des médaillons avec l'œil d'Horus ainsi qu'un cartouche vierge. Aucune trace de l'Anneau …

Ryou ne souriait absolument pas, Stuart se demandait ce qu'il se passait … Son fils était d'habitude si joyeux pour la moindre chose … Déjà son retour d'Égypte aurait dû le faire sauter de joie, il avait l'air différent …

- C'est tout ? demanda Bakura.

- À vrai dire … Ceci était mon cadeau de retour … Il y a également ton cadeau d'anniversaire …

Bakura poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vraiment, mais vraiment eu peur …

- Joyeux anniversaire mon grand !

Le père lui tendit une carte de Duel de Monstres.

- Mais ça tout le monde s'en branle ! Il est où l'Anneau ?

- Ryou ! Le réprimanda sa mère, ne soit pas si vulgaire !

- Comment tu … commença Stuart.

Comment Ryou pouvait-il être au courant pour l'Anneau du Millenium ? Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Seul le vendeur et Marik étaient au courant de … Une seconde … Et si c'était Marik qui le lui avait dit ? Mais … Comment ? Il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur à la maison, et Stuart doutait beaucoup que Marik en ai un de toute façon … Il restait la possibilité de la correspondance par papier, mais Ryou le lui aurait dit … Que devait-il répondre ?

- On me l'a volé …

- QUOI ?

Comment pouvait-on avoir volé l'Anneau ! Le seul élément perturbateur qu'avait déclenché Bakura, c'était d'avoir sauvé impulsivement la vie d'Amane … Ce genre d'élément n'aurait jamais pu atteindre l'Égypte, et donc, la vie du père de Ryou à ce moment là … Le seul élément qui se trouvait en dehors de l'histoire original était Marik … Une minute ! Ce qui voulait dire que …

- Qui a prit l'Anneau ?

- Un petit garçon égyptien … Il était blond et parlait très bien l'anglais, bien que très fort, avec une voix agaçante …

- Marik !

Aucun doute ! Il s'agissait de la description de Marik ! Il était unique, il n'y en a pas deux dans tout l'univers des comme lui ! Il avait donc réussit à quitter la tombe ! Bakura souffla de soulagement. Marik allait bien … Mais ce petit con avait pris l'Anneau du Millenium …

- Tu … Tu le connais ? demanda Stuart.

Vite, vite … Un mensonge …

- On s'est rencontré à l'école … Sa classe était en voyage scolaire à Londres.

Stuart vit immédiatement que son fils mentait, Marik n'aurait jamais pu avoir voyagé jusqu'à Londres … Il semblait être pauvre et seul. Cependant, il ne releva pas et laissa poursuivre Ryou.

- On est devenus amis ce jour là …

- Je vois … fit Stuart en hochant la tête.

Au fond d'elle, Amane jura, puis, elle se mordit la langue pour avoir penser un gros-mot. Elle était déçue de ne pas pouvoir revoir son frère dès aujourd'hui. Elle devait le protéger … Il était si faible … Comment allait-il s'en sortir aussi seul ? Elle serra Anam contre elle.

Un grand silence se posa sur la maison. Stuart prit les initiative et se frappa dans les mains avant de dire :

- Bon, je vais ranger mes affaires !

Il monta sa valise, accompagné de sa femme. Amane et Bakura se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Bakura avait l'air de réfléchir profondément, cela se voyait à sa manière de froncés les sourcil et de croiser les bras. Amane demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour récupérer l'Anneau ?

- Je ne sais pas … J'ai hâte de retrouver mes pouvoirs … Je veux quitter ce corps de gosse.

- Je vois … fit Amane pensive, viens, il faut que je t'emmène quelque part.

Elle lui prit la main et le guida dans le jardin.

Dans le jardin …

Derrière une haie, collée contre la façade arrière de la maison, se trouvait une petite trappe dans le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bakura.

- C'est notre Q.G. … Enfin celui que Ryou et moi partageons …

Sans un grincement, la porte de bois s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était baignée d'obscurité. Amane appuya sur un interrupteur, et la pièce s'éclaira.

C'était une espèce de bibliothèque. Les murs était couvert d'armoires sur lesquels se trouvaient des livres classés par thèmes et par ordre alphabétique. Le sol était en plancher, et le plafond en béton. Là où les murs n'étaient pas cachés par des étagères, on pouvait y retrouver des dessins de toute sorte, réalisés, pour la plupart aux crayons de couleurs ou au pastel gras. Certaines aquarelles étaient également visibles. Toutes d'une précision à couper le souffle. Le mur du fond était couvert par une tenture de velours rouge bordeaux. Au milieu de la pièce, sur l'unique tapis de la pièce – un tapis rouge et rond, se trouvait un bureau de chêne qui ferait pâlir le président des États-Unis tellement il était massif … Des feuilles volantes étaient placées dessus de manière désordonnée.

- Amane … commença Bakura, c'est quoi cet endroit de fou ?

- C'est ma bibliothèque personnelle !

- Comment as-tu pu acheter tous ces livres ?

- Qui a dit que je les avais achetés ? T'es peut-être le Roi des Voleurs, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être Reine pour pouvoir t'égaler …

- Tu … Tu te fous de moi !

- Bien sûr, gros nigaud ! Ils étaient déjà là pour la plupart …

Bakura ne releva pas l'insulte et s'approcha du bureau. Il prit une des feuilles en papier, remplies de formules scientifiques et de symboles mathématiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- C'est quoi ?

- On ne dit pas « c'est quoi », on dit « qu'est-ce que c'est ».

- M'en fous, Amane … C'est quoi ce truc ?

Amane soupira et expliqua :

- C'est un truc que j'ai écris avant que papa ne parte pour l'Égypte … Ça parle d'un processus datant de l'ancienne Égypte et qui permettait de transférer son âme dans un chat après la mort …

Bakura, comprenait maintenant pourquoi Amane l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait parlé de son voyage dans le temps … Si elle aussi travaillait sur ce genre de projet …

- Et ça marche ?

- Je n'sais pas ! Je ne suis pas encore morte !

- Dans mon mode, tu l'es et …

Bakura eu un flash, il revit Miss Tinkle-White le fixant intensément … intelligemment … un peu comme Amane était en train de le faire en ce moment.

- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es Miss Tinkle-White !

- Pardon ?

- Le chat qu'on a utilisé pour voyager dans le temps ! C'était toi !

- Je …

- À ta mort, tu es devenu un chat et tu as fini par retrouver Ryou au Japon, et tu nous as fait voyager dans le temps !

- Pourquoi j'aurai …

- Sans aucun doute pour pouvoir parler à Ryou une dernière fois …

Tout s'éclairait ! Le voyage dans le temps impliquait un chat magique et non un bête félin …

Amane se posait plein de questions, la première qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

- À quoi ressemblait Miss Tinkle-White ?

- Yeux marron, pelage blanc, elle hurle quand elle miaule …

- Je crois que … commença Amane, suis-moi !

Amane courut au fond de la pièce, mais Bakura ne se sentait pas la force de se pressé, il la suivit en marchant. Elle le conduisit derrière le rideau. Et qu'y avait-il la derrière ? Au miracle ! Une portée de chaton et leur mère ! La mère était noire aux yeux bleus, et les petits, de petits bouts tigrés. Bakura n'était pas du tout ému par cette scène plus que touchante, il était bien le seul dans l'univers … Ces chatons étaient adorables ! L'un d'entre eux attira pourtant son attention. C'était le seul différent de la bande. Il était blanc comme neige, ce qui contrastait avec la mère.

- Ils sont nés il y a deux jours, pendant la nuit.

Il y a deux jours ? Bakura était arrivé y avait deux jours ! Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, ils étaient revenus au moment de la naissance de Miss Tinkle-White ! Amane sembla deviner ce que pensait Bakura, elle hocha la tête avec gravité.

- Il faut qu'on les laisse, dit Amane, ils sont encore jeunes, il ne faut pas trop les fatiguer.

Ils les laissèrent pour retourner dans la pièce avec tous les livres. Bakura se demanda quand même comment Amane avait fait pour trouver le temps de lire tous ces bouquins … Il y en avait de toutes sortes, de la théologie en passant par l'ornithologie. Les avait-elle vraiment lu, ou disait-elle ça uniquement pour se vanter ?

- Bon … Dit Amane, comment tu comptes faire pour récupérer l'Anneau ?

- Je ne sais pas encore …

- C'est ton meilleur ami qui l'a si j'ai bien compris …

- Oui, je suis content qu'il aille bien … Au moins, rien de grave ne lui est arrivé.

- Oui, fit Amane.

- Rien qui puisse le détruire psychologiquement ou même physiquement …

- Hum …

- Il n'est ni blessé, ni mort dans son cœur …

- Bakura ?

- Désolé … Je ne sais pas si je dois aller le rejoindre, où si je dois l'attendre …

- En tout cas, il à l'air d'avoir pris les devants en volant l'Anneau, je suppose qu'il veut te le rendre …

- Marik est un idiot. Je ne sais même pas s'il sait où je me trouve.

- Tu parles aussi méchamment de lui ? S'étonna encore une fois Amane.

- C'est affectif … fit Bakura en ricanant. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas essayer de le retrouver par moi-même …

- Tu ne sais même pas où il est !

- En Égypte.

- C'est assez vague …

- Moi je dirais « c'est assez sable » mais tu le vois comme tu le veux …

- Bakura t'es blague sont aussi nulles que tu es petit. Et je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais tu es très, très petit … Je te dépasse presque … Dit-elle en se plaçant à côté de lui.

- D'ici huit ans je mesurerai un mètre quatre-vingt, alors la ferme.

Amane ria de bon cœur, puis commença à jouer distraitement avec les cheveux de sa poupée. Bakura prit la parole :

- Je crois que je devrais aller demander à papa des information.

- « Papa » ? dit Amane en souriant.

- Oh, tu m'as comprise !

- Viens, on remonte à la surface …

Dans le couloir à l'étage …

Amane, suivit de Bakura, allait frapper à la porte de la chambre de ses parents qui était entrouverte. Bakura intercepta sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, puis plaçant son index sur ses lèvres roses, il lui intima de rester silencieuse, alors que la voix du père se faisait entendre depuis la chambre. Amane fronça les sourcils … Franchement, écouter aux portes …

- … les pyramides étaient magnifiques ! Je sais que se sont les esclaves et les criminels qui les ont construites, mais quand on voit le résultat, on se dit que cela en valait vraiment la peine !

_Connard !_ pensa Bakura, _je te ferais bien voir si passer des heures sous un soleil de plomb avec des journées interminables sans jamais être sûr de voir le lendemain en valait la peine !_

- Quelle chance chéri ! fit Laura, et c'est quoi cette histoire de vol, tu ne m'en a pas encore parlé …

- Oh … Ça … En fait, l'Anneau du Millenium est un artéfact égyptien … Je venais de finir d'installer un Gaydar dessus, tu sais, pour protéger Ryou … Quand une des pointes s'est dirigée vers Marik, dans la foule. Il avait lui aussi un Objet du Millenium. Je crois qu'il l'appelait Baguette du Millenium … Il m'a expliqué un tas de trucs sur l'Anneau, comme quoi il était destiné à mon fils et tout ça … Sauf que le petit avait à peine dix ans … Il savait tellement de chose. Il m'a dit qu'il habitait à Louxor, et je l'y ai conduit en voiture. Et là, il s'est passé un truc de dingue ! Je lui achetais un beignet, et j'ai vu, accroché au mur, un avis de recherche à son nom !

- C'était un criminel ? demanda Laura.

- Attend, j'y viens … Je lui ai tendu son beignet, ce gosse respirait l'innocence et la joie de vivre. Les objets du Millenium se sont mis à briller, Marik prit l'Anneau entre ses mains, et là, d'un coup, la police a débarqué et l'a attrapé. Ils ont essayé de le mettre dans un fourgon pour l'emmener au poste, mais le petit était coriace et il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il n'avait rien fait, le flic l'a même frappé pour qu'il se taise, mais ça n'a rien changé, il était super courageux ce gamin et il n'avait pas peur de partager son avis … Et là, le policier me montre ce qu'il a fait … Il y avait le cadavre de son frère, couvert de coups de couteaux super profonds ! Il aurait aussi tué sa sœur et coupé la main de son père !

- Mais c'est horrible !

Bakura coupa sa respiration. Non ! Marik n'aurait jamais pu faire un truc pareil ! Ce n'était pas lui ! Impossible ! Peut-être était-ce Melvin … Stuart continua :

- Le policier me répétait que c'était un psychopathe, mais j'avais du mal à y croire, il avait l'air si gentil … Ils ont fini par l'embarquer, c'était un vieux japonais qui l'avait dénoncé … Solomon Mutou je crois …

_Mutou ? Le Grand-père de Yugi ?_ pensa Bakura.

- Mais le plus bizarre … C'est ce que m'a dit Marik avant que les portes ne se referment … Il a parlé en japonais …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Il a dit « Dites à Bakura-kun que j'ai besoin de lui, que je suis en danger ! »

Quelques secondes après avoir écouté aux portes …

Bakura poussa la porte de sa chambre, et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant Amane avec une tête déconfite.

- Putain ! C'est quoi ses conneries ?! S'exclama Bakura.

Amane entra à son tour, elle s'assit sur le lit et fit s'assoir Anam sur ses genoux.

- Marik n'aurait jamais pu faire ça à sa famille ! Son frère possède le pouvoir de neutraliser Melvin !

- Melvin ? demanda Amane.

- C'est son alter-ego maléfique, c'est un tueur, il a tué le père de Marik …

- Mais là, son père est en vie …

- Ouais, c'est pas l'œuvre de Melvin … Parce qu'il est né lorsque Marik a subi le Rituel d'Initiation des Gardiens du Tombeau …

- Euh …

- C'est un rituel qui consiste à graver au couteau le secret du retour du Pharaon …

- Je suis larguée là …

- C'est pas grave, le rituel doit avoir lieu le jour des dix ans de Marik … Mais il est plus jeune que Ryou, je crois que son anniversaire est au mois de Mars … On est encore en février. Melvin n'existe pas … Qui a bien pu faire sa à sa famille ?

- Et si c'était son père ? suggéra Amane.

- Holy shit ! T'es un génie Amane tu sais ça ?

- Assez bien, oui … Tu as dis que le rituel était exécuté au couteau … Et le frère tué lacéré dans le dos … Je n'ai fais que mettre deux et deux ensemble.

- Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Dit Bakura sur un ton assuré.

- Quoi ?

- T'as pas entendu ? Marik à besoin de moi ! Je dois le retrouver …

Lexique

1 : Le titre c'est de l'anglais du temps de Shakespeare, « thou » signifiant « toi », un peu comme « thee », mais qui ne s'utilise pas dans le même contexte. Dans la pièce Romeo and Juliet, Juliet crie « Romeo, Romeo, where are thou ? » à sa fenêtre. C'est marrant, je parle tout le temps de cette pièce mais je ne l'ai jamais vu … Je ne l'ai qu'étudié en anglais …


	12. Chapitre 11 : Petit Oiseau Brisé

Chapitre 11 : Petit oiseau brisé

- Alors Joujou ? T'es bien là ?

Ryou, suspendu en l'air par des chaînes en fer rouillé de bougeait pas. Ses bras, mais surtout ses épaules et ses poignets lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

- Melvin … Je t'en supplie … Libère-moi … Please … pleura-t-il.

Le hangar abandonné qu'avait trouvé un des Steve sous la commande de Marik alors qu'il cherchait un nouveau Q.G. pour ses Conseils Maléfique de Malfrats, servait maintenant à Melvin de salle de torture.

- Oh, mais non … Ce ne serait pas marrant sinon …

Il s'était changeait et portait un débardeur noir, un pantalon clair ainsi qu'une cape à capuche. Ryou ne portait que son pantalon, il n'avait plus de haut et son corps pâle arborait déjà une multitude de bleus.

- On commence par quoi alors ? Ricana-t-il. Il faut que tu m'expliques Joujou, parce que je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en ces choses là …

- Je …

Que répondre ? Était-ce de l'ironie, ou Melvin ne savait vraiment pas comment commencer ?

- Alors Joujou, j'attends …

- On doit … commencer par parler … je crois …

- Quoi ? Sérieux ? fit Melvin, déconfit.

- Yes … Comme dans les films romantiques … Ils commencent toujours par parler …

Melvin fronça du nez. Ryou espérait que son plan fonctionnait … Son super plan qui pour l'instant consistait à perdre du temps.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de films romantiques …

- Really ?

- Marik, lui il en regarde … Mais c'est pour les gonzesses …

- Pas forcément … dit Ryou après une petite réflexion, je connais pas mal de garçons qui aiment aussi …

- Parce que tu connais du monde, toi ?

- … Euh … Pas vraiment, en fait …

Melvin soupira :

- Je suppose que je dois te détacher, Joujou …

Il soupira encore puis s'approcha de Ryou qui souffla de soulagement. Lorsque ses pieds atteignirent le sol, le garçon aux cheveux blancs sentit comme une décharge lui parcourir les jambes, et il s'effondra. Il resta assit là, un instant, espérant presque que Melvin l'aide à se relever, mais il semblait avoir oublié à qui il avait affaire. Ce fut donc seul qu'il tenta de se relever. Il plaça ses mains sur le sol afin de se mettre à genoux, et ce fut à ce moment que la panique s'installa dans son esprit :

- Melvin ! Je … Je …

- Quoi ? demanda froidement l'égyptien, tu vas me dire que tu ne sens plus tes jambes ?

- Je ne les sens plus ! s'exclama Ryou, c'est comme si elles dormaient …

- C'est peut-être le cas, andouille … dit Melvin en roulant les yeux et en se croisant les bras.

Ryou se mit à sangloter. Non, ce n'était pas normal, lorsque ses jambes s'endormaient, il suffisait de laisser circuler correctement le sang pour rétablir le mouvement. Là, il ne sentait plus rien, malgré le fait qu'il était assis parfaitement.

- Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à l'appart, ou quoi ? dit Melvin énervé, on n'a pas que ça à foutre alors magne-toi !

- Je te dis que je ne sens plus mes jambes ! continua de pleurer Ryou.

- Comment tu me parles ? Tu mériterais que je te rattache !

- Je … Désolé …

Les larmes de Ryou coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il n'était pas du genre à s'auto-rassurer, il avait besoin qu'une personne lui dise que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre … Mais il avait beau regarder Melvin, aucun de ces mots ne vinrent le réconforter. Il devait absolument s'enfuir de cet endroit, loin de la souffrance, loin de la solitude, loin de Melvin. Pour ce, il devait se lever, chose impossible dans l'immédiat … Il fronça les sourcils, si solution il y avait, elle lui échappait …

- Je t'attends Creampuff ! l'informa Melvin.

- J'ai … J'ai besoin d'aide …

- Nanda1 ?!

- Je ne peux pas me lever …

- Conneries ! s'exclama Melvin, je te lève en moins de deux …

Il saisit Ryou par les cheveux, puisqu'il n'avait pas de t-shirt, et le porta en l'air. Ryou cria – ou plutôt couina, de douleur. Une fois redressé, Melvin le fit se mettre sur ses jambes, puis le lâcha.

Ryou s'effondra sur le sol comme un sac de patates anglaises. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il tenait à se lever, même si cela signifiait faire face à Melvin.

- Oh oh … dit Melvin, on dirait bien que j'ai cassé mon jouet …

Il croisa les bras avec un air soucieux. Comment allait-il s'amuser avec un jouet cassé ? Ça pourrait être amusant puisqu'il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir, mais … Un jouet qui n'essaie pas de fuir n'est pas marrant …

Ryou pleurnichait sur le sol. Melvin en avait marre de l'entendre interrompre ses pensées.

- Bon, Joujou-cassé, je vais allez faire un tour.

- P-Pardon ?

- T'inquiète pas, je vais t'attacher pour que tu ne puisses pas bouger … C'est pas comme-ci tu pouvais t'enfuir de toute façon, hé hé hé …

Melvin prit à nouveau Ryou par les cheveux et l'attacha à sa place, c'est-à-dire à des vielles chaines rouillées suspendues en l'air.

- Reste-là, je m'en vais tuer un p'tit peu …

Sur ce, il quitta le bâtiment. Ryou fondit en larmes. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Il était seul, isolé et coupé du reste du monde. Qui pourrait venir le sauver à ce stade ci ? Personne … Personne ne l'aimait de toute façon… Il n'avait pas d'amis …

Et ses jambes … Si ça se trouvait, il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais marcher … Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait qu'à lui ? Il était persuadé que Yugi et ses amis vivaient le paradis en ce moment … Avec le Pharaon et autres conneries égyptiennes …

Bakura lui manquait … étrange pour une âme aussi sûre que celle de Ryou de manquer Bakura, un être maléfique ne pensant qu'en génocides et en abomination … La vérité, c'était que Bakura n'avait pas que ce côté-là en lui, il était aussi très sensible et émotif, c'était pour cela qu'il voulait se venger, parce qu'il était sensible. Une personne dénué d'émotion aurait tourné la page quant à son passé, mais pas Bakura, ce qui prouve qu'il n'était pas un connard sans cœur comme tentait de lui expliquer Yugi et le Pharaon.

Ces deux là ne comprenaient rien … Il vivait dans une utopie où les partie de cartes faisaient la loi … Mais à qui en vouloir ? À Kazuki Takahashi ?

Soudain, un bruit de frottement attira l'attention de Ryou. On entendit des bouteilles en verre s'écraser sur le sol et un tas de scénarios entra dans l'esprit de Ryou.

ET si c'était un gang, ou des dealers ? N'allait-il pas prendre avantage d'un corps brisé comme le sien ? Ryou se mit à angoisser et à paniquer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre son attira son attention.

- MIAOU !?

- Oh, c'est toi le chat…

- MIAOU…

- Je suppose que tu ne connais pas de moyen pour me libérer, isn't it ?

- MEOW !

- Tien, tu sais miauler en anglais ?

- NYA !

- Et en japonais ? Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon.

Le chat cracha.

- Oh, euh … mignonne … Excuse-moi, ton nom c'est bien Miss Tinkle-White ?

- Miaou !

Le chat se remit à fixer Ryou de ses yeux imbiber d'intelligence. Ryou ce perdue dans cette mer de marron infini… Cette couleur lui rappellait la couleur de ses propres yeux … et aussi la couleur des yeux de sa sœur …

Miss Tinkle-White plissa ses paupières, comme si elle essayait de communiquer par la pensée… Ryou sourit, en se souvenant qu'Amane aussi faisait ça …

- Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser ?

- Miaou ? dit le chat en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- À ma sœur …

Sur ces mots, Miss Tinkle-White se mit à s'agiter et à tourner en rond tout en hochant la tête.

- Tu n'es quand même pas …

- MIAOU ! MIAOU !

- Amane ?

À la prononciation de ce nom, une boule de lumière se forma autour du chat, éblouissant Ryou, et le forçant à fermer les yeux. On pouvait presque entendre la bande son de cette fanfic qui jouait une musique divine avec un orgue d'église…

Quand la lumière sembla s'être calmée, Ryou ouvrit les paupières et vit une forme humanoïde sur le sol. Elle avait les cheveux coupés en carré plongeant, de couleur blanche. Elle avait deux paires d'oreilles. Une oreille de chaque coté de la tête, comme tout être humain normal, mais le plus étrange, c'était la paire d'oreille de chat, sur le sommet de son crane. Une grande paire d'oreilles recouverte de fourrure aussi blanche que ses cheveux.

Son corps était nu, et elle était recroquevillée en boule. Dans le bas de son dos, une longue queue blanche.

Cette personne c'était Amane, en mode ado félin.

- Amane ? demanda Ryou.

La jeune fille se mit à genoux et ouvrit ses grands yeux marron aux pupilles verticales.

- Miaou ?

- Tu … tu ne sais pas parler ?

- Miaou … Miao … Riao … Riou … Ryou ! Ryou !

- Oui, c'est moi … dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Ryou ! Oh, mon dieu ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se levant et en serrant sa poitrine nue contre celle de Ryou. Ryou aurait tant aimé la prendre dans ses bras, mais ça lui était impossible, vu son état actuel.

- Amane … Tu m'as tellement manqué … Ma petite sœur …

- Nya … Je … Je ne suis pas vraiment ta sœur …

- Pardon ? demanda Ryou, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je ne suis pas ta sœur … Juste une partie d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre …

La jeune fille soupira.

- Et bien tu es au courant pour les parties d'ombres vivant au cœur des gens ?

- Tu parles de Bakura, de Melvin ou du Pharaon ?

- Miaou, fit-t-elle en hochant la tête, dans la fandom, ils sont plus souvent appelés « Yami Bakura », « Yami Marik » et « Yami Yugi » …

- Oui, je le sais ça … Tu n'es donc pas Amane ?

- Non, je suis Neko Amane.

Encore ce rêve … pensa Marik. Il avait mal à la tête, son corps pesait des tonnes, il semblait s'enfoncer dans le sable … Le sable doux et moelleux … Il fallut quelques minutes à l'égyptien pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas allongé dans le sable. Il ouvrit les yeux, yeux douloureux pour avoir trop pleurés … Le plafond était en bois, Marik ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Son cœur accéléra, et il s'assit vivement.

- Aarg !

Il sentit une cicatrice se déchirer au niveau de ses fesses. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elles coulèrent abondamment. Il retomba mollement sur le lit. On avait abusé de lui … Quelque chose au fond de son cœur s'était brisé pour toujours … Rien ne pourrait jamais réparer ce vide qui s'était formé en lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était … Territoire ami ou ennemi ? Il s'en fichait royalement … Plus rien n'avait d'importance … Sauf 'Kura …

_L'Anneau !_

Cette fois-ci, Marik ne s'assit pas, il analysa la chambre de son regard triste, presqu'entièrement caché sous la couverture. Les murs étaient en bois, tout comme le sol. La pièce était minuscule, et semblait unique. Il y avait un grand trou qui servait de porte, et cela rappela à Marik sa maison dans l'arbre qu'il avait construit après la mort de son père, bien que réellement ce n'était pas dans un arbre, mais dans un cactus … Mais c'était un très grand cactus alors techniquement ça comptait … Le lit semblait être le seul meuble dans la pièce, et il était collé contre le mur. Une brise caressa le nez de Marik, et en le touchant, il constata qu'il avait été nettoyé et pansé. Tout comme sa main gauche, main avec laquelle il tenait l'Anneau au moment de l'explosion. Regardant sur le sol, Marik vit que l'Anneau et sa Baguette du Millenium étaient posés là, au pied du lit. Au moment où il allait les saisir, il entendit du bruit, comme-ci quelqu'un montait une échelle.

Puis, venant du bas de la porte, une fille grimpa. Puisqu'elle venait du bas, Marik confirma son hypothèse de maison dans l'arbre ou dans un cactus. Elle avait les cheveux bruns clairs, et de grands yeux noisette. Son corps était magnifiquement équilibré entre le sexy et le chaste. Elle portait une courte djellaba beige retenue au milieu par une ceinture en cuir marron. Sa robe lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, ce qui n'était vraiment pas conventionnel en Égypte … Balancé sur son épaule, ce qui ressemblait à un sac de provisions.

En voyant deux yeux violets le regarder, elle s'exclama :

- Hourra ! Tu es réveillé !

- Vous êtes la Magicienne des Ténèbres ? demanda Marik, un peu prit de court, c'était la seule phrase lui étant venu à l'esprit. Cette femme était le sosie égyptien de la Magicienne, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

- Je ne suis pas magicienne ! répondit très vite la jeune fille, comme si Marik venait de révéler le plus gros secret de sa vie.

- Quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Marik.

Sa voix sortait faible et craquelée.

- Je m'appelle Anam ! Enchantée, et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ?

- Je m'appelle Marik.

- Marik ?

Ce nom disait quelque chose à Anam … Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se souvint enfin de là où elle l'avait entendu. _Non_, pensa-t-elle immédiatement, il _s'agit d'une pure coïncidence !_ Mais … Et ses marques sous ses yeux ? Ces tatouages dans son dos, gravés de manière similaire à celui d'Anam … Cela ne pouvait que confirmer la théorie de l'adolescente. Mais alors, que faisait un Gardien du Tombeau en dehors du Tombeau ?

- Marik … Es-tu un Gardien du Tombeau ?

L'égyptien écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? C'était un des secrets les mieux garder sur Terre depuis près de 4992 ans (5000 ans – 8 ans = 4992 ans). Le garçon s'assit, plus doucement cette fois-ci, et il plongea son regard dans celui d'Anam, une lueur de fausse incompréhension dans son regard, il répondit :

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler !

- Tu joues très mal la comédie, petit …

- Non, je …

- Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je fais partie d'une famille de Gardiens.

Marik ne réagit pas. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur les autres familles de Gardiens. Il savait que sa mère ne venait pas de la même famille que son père – heureusement d'ailleurs, mais Hank ne lui en avait jamais parlé.

- Par contre, dit Anam, tu ferais mieux de rester allongé, je ne voudrais pas que ta blessure ne se rouvre …

- Comment tu …

- Tu étais nu quand je t'ai trouvé, et … cette partie était couverte de sang … En te lavant j'ai bien vu que tu étais ouvert …

Marik ne pu retenir de nouvelles larmes. Il s'allongea pour tenté de les cacher, mais Anam les avait déjà vues.

- Ne t'en fais pas Marik. Je suis là pour t'aider …

- Merci Anam … souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Ce n'est rien.

Un silence de compassion s'installa, finalement, Anam le brisa en disant :

- Je suis sûre que tu meurs de faim !

Elle se pencha pour poser son sac et en sortit des graines comestibles. Marik n'avait pas envie de manger, mais son corps exigeait le contraire. La bouche pâteuse, il accepta le petit pot d'amande que lui tendait Anam. Il la remercia poliment, et s'allongea sur le côté pour pouvoir manger tout en restant couché. Il mit une amande dans sa bouche et la mâcha sans grande conviction. Il avait la gorge sèche … S'humidifiant les lèvres, il sentit des gerçures et le goût du sang. Encore une fois, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il clôt les yeux pour tenter de masquer ses souvenirs grâce au noir complet l'envahissant lorsqu'il les fermait. Mais cela ne passait pas. Décidément, il était vraiment bon à rien.

- Marik … souffla Anam.

- Hm ?

- Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as enduré …

Marik fixa ses genoux.

- J'espère que celq ne t'empêchera pas de vivre …

- Moi aussi …

- Ne perd pas espoir en l'homme, il y en aura un qui sera fait pour toi …

- Je sais mais … Une minute ! s'exclama Marik, pourquoi « un qui sera fait pour toi » ? Je ne suis pas gay !

Anam écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'Anneau du Millenium posé sur le sol, il pointait vers Marik…

- Euh, bah … commença Anam. Bah, l'Anneau te pointe Marik, la magie égyptienne, ça ne ment pas …

- Je ne suis pas gay ! Comment deux hommes peuvent être consentants à coucher ensemble ! C'est dégoutant et douloureux !

- Ce n'est pas la même chose que ce que tu as subit …

- En quoi est-ce différent ?

- Deux hommes consentant et pleins d'amour ne considère pas l'autre comme un objet tu sais …

De nouvelles larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux du petit égyptien. Anam se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit à lui chante une berceuse égyptienne2 :

_Petit oiseau dans ta cage d'acier,_

_Les barreaux t'empêchent de t'envoler._

_Il n'y a qu'un seul oiseau possédant la clef_

_De ta liberté bien méritée._

_Laisse le destin te bercer,_

_Laisse l'amour entrer,_

_Cet oiseau viendra te chercher,_

_Il est l'amour qui t'es destiné._

Bercé par la voix mélodieuse d'Anam, les sanglots de Marik cessèrent tandis qu'il s'endormit dans ses bras. Il pensa à sa sœur avnt de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lexique :

1 Nanda : C'est du Weeaboo, le langage des otakus ! Enfin, ça veut dire « Quoi » en japonais. Quand j'ai écrit ça, l'épisode 58 Yu-Gi-Oh ! The Abridged Series venait de sortir … Oui, je sais que l'épisode 59 est sortit hier, prouvant encore ma faible vitesse d'écriture …

2 : Cette berceuse, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite en trente secondes, là toute suite, en plus j'ai même une mélodie avec, que j'ai en tête d'ailleurs … Elle est belle, huh ? C'est un message d'espoir et de patience quant à l'arrivée de l'amour.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Karma

LittleRainbow : Bonjour, comme je n'ai pas le temps de parler, je l'écris directement ici. Yay ! Apparemment cette fic continue ! J'avais oublié à quel point c'était marrant à écrire ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et reviews, parce que sans eux, j'aurais déjà arrêté … Comme pour le chapitre précédent, celui-ci est d'abord posté sur Fanfiction. Net, puis sur fanfic-fr. Net. Je ne sais pas faire autrement, désolée :S

Sans plus attendre, voici un long chapitre rien que pour vous ! (15 pages :3)

Aussi, maintenant, les mots en anglais sont en italique. _Why? Because I said so!_

Chapitre 12 : Karma

- Ça n'ira jamais ! lui cria Bakura.

- Mais si ! répondit Amane, tu prends le train à _King's Cross_, en prenant _the_ _Underground_ à _Victoria Station_ juste avant !

- Et la douane alors ?

Normalement, Bakura aurait utilisé son Anneau du Millenium pour se rendre invisible afin de quitter le pays incognito … Mais la situation actuelle ne lui permettait pas ce genre de solution.

- Pour la douane, continua Amane, tu fais comme si tu partais en voyage.

- C'est un plan de merde, petite … ricana Bakura en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.

Le désavantage de la bibliothèque d'Amane, c'était qu'il y faisait très froid. La fillette avait, par habitude, pris un gros pull en laine bleue ciel, mais Bakura, lui, était venu en simple t-shirt blanc. Ils élaboraient un plan pour que Bakura puisse quitter l'Angleterre sans frais, ou peu, et surtout le plus rapidement possible.

- J'ai une idée, dit Bakura sur un ton neutre, je m'incruste dans un groupe d'étudiants en me faisant passer pour l'un d'entre eux …

- Non, les douaniers comptent les gens dans un groupe …

- J'en enferme un dans les toilettes, et je le bâillonne pour prendre sa place …

- Non, Bakura, ce ne serait pas gentil pour lui.

- Tu me prends pour qui ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Pour un gamin perdu dans le passé.

- Ha ha, je suis mort de rire …

Amane referma sa carte du métro et se frotta les tempes, geste qu'elle faisait avec sagesse1. Il devait être vers les onze heures du soir, et ils avaient tous deux école le lendemain.

- 'Kura … Je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller dormir pour l'instant, on a …

- Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? demanda Bakura après qu'un frisson lui ait parcourut l'échine à ce surnom qu'il aimait tant, surtout parce qu'il avait été trouvé par Marik.

- Euh … 'Kura, pourquoi ?

Le garçon plissa des yeux, voulant caché qu'il était nostalgique.

- C'est comme ça que m'appelait Marik …

- Oh … Euh … Je suis désolée …

- C'est rien … répondit Bakura ne voulant pas paraître trop émotif. De toute façon, continua-t-il, ça ne fait pas le même effet quand c'est toi qui le dis.

C'était vrai, sortant de la bouche de l'égyptien, ces surnoms lui réchauffaient le cœur presqu'autant qu'ils l'énervaient et lui donnaient envie d'écraser la tête de Marik contre le mur.

- Ah bon ? demanda Amane, et ça te fais quel effet ?

Bakura rougit légèrement avant de répondre froidement :

- C'est pas tes oignons.

- Du calme, je demandais, c'est tout …

- Bah la prochaine fois, tu fermes ta gueule.

- Ça va, j'ai compris, reste poli. Tes sentiments pour Marik sont un sujet tabou.

Bakura s'énerva de plus belle :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai des sentiments pour lui ?

Amane leva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je parlais des sentiments au premier sens, c'est-à-dire « les émotions » comme « l'amitié ». Concepts qui te sont étrangers apparemment …

Bakura grogna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait répondu si violemment, mais il ne sentait pas d'humeur à s'excuser non plus. En fait, il avait juste envie d'être méchant … Il était tard pour son petit corps, et il se sentait d'humeur à emmerder les gens.

- T'es quand même une fille vachement chiante … lui dit-il en japonais.

- Et toi, t'es un gros nigaud, répondit-elle en italien.

- Tu parles italien maintenant ? demanda-t-il en arabe.

Bien qu'Amane ne comprenait pas l'arabe, elle lui répondit en français :

- Ne me casse pas les couilles.

- Je ne parle pas français, fit-il en anglais, mais je sais ce que ça veut dire … D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu parles si vulgairement ?

- Comment ça, vulgairement ? Ça ne veut pas dire « laisse-moi tranquille » ?

- Nan, ricana Bakura content de savoir quelque chose qu'Amane ignorait.

Il lui traduit la phrase en anglais, et elle rougit en se mordant la langue.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait un défaut dans ton étude … dit Bakura.

- Je le sais … J'enregistre, un peu comme un robot, si on me dit quelque chose d'incorrect, c'est enregistré quand même …

- Donc tu ne sais pas réfléchir …

- C'était de la naïveté, ça … Une adulte m'a dit ce que ça voulait dire et j'ai fait confiance …

- Tu devrais apprendre à vérifier tes sources. Dit Bakura, tu ne peux faire confiance à personne.

- Les gens ne sont pas tous d'horribles personnes, tu sais …

- _Most of them, aniway_ … répliqua Bakura en baillant.

- À force d'être méchant comme ça, le Karma te jouera des mauvais tours …

- Je ne crois pas au Karma.

Il avait eut une conversation similaire avec Marik il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Il étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête et gémit en entendant les os de Ryou craquer. Enfin « gémit » … Ça ressemblait plus à un ronronnement de chat …

- Tu ronronnes, minou ? le taquina Amane.

- Tu ferais mieux de la garder fermer … Tu risques de prendre mon poing sur la figure …

- Ce que t'es susceptible … dit Amane en soupirant et en roulant les yeux.

Elle avait rangé toutes ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

- Et toi t'es une grognasse, répondit Bakura en ouvrant devant la fillette. Il lui claque la porte au nez et s'enfuit à pas légers dans sa chambre.

- Qui est le grognon ? se demanda Amane.

Dans la chambre de Ryou …

Bakura se mit en caleçon et s'allongea dans son lit. Il essaya en vain de trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées vagabondaient un peu trop à son goût … Il se souvenait avoir entendu que s'il on n'arrivait pas à dormir, c'était parce qu'on était éveillé dans le rêve de quelqu'un d'autre. Pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, il suffisait de fermer les yeux, le premier visage venant à l'esprit était l'élu. Bakura ferma les yeux et vit …

- Marik … murmura-t-il.

Immédiatement, Marik lui était venu à l'esprit. C'était surement parce que Marik l'obsédait ces temps-ci. Enfin, retrouver Marik l'obsédait. Il n'était pas du tout obsédé par l'égyptien, ne confondons pas les choses, il ne voulait le retrouver que pour … que pour … _Une excuse, vite_ … Que pour le pari ! _Yes,_ pour le pari uniquement !

…

C'était une excuse de merde …

Comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à Marik, _aniway _? Mis-à-part son corps, ce garçon était d'un ennui … Toujours à crier de sa voix nasillarde, à se plaindre, à chanter, à hurler … _Urgh_, de trop pour Bakura. Mais son corps était là … Cet énergumène à la peau bronzée, au ventre plat et musclé faisait frémir Bakura, et il en avait même tiré une leçon : L'avantage d'être gay, c'est que tout les beaux gosses jouent dans la même équipe …

Un souvenir revint à l'esprit de Bakura alors qu'il plaçait ses bras sous sa tête pour se mettre dans une position plus confortable.

Un jour d'ennui …

- Dis-moi, Fluffy …

- Hmph ?

- Tu dors ?

- Tu me réveilles pour me demander si je dors ? Abruti …

Bakura se rassit dans le canapé, il s'était endormi devant le film _Monstres et Compagnie_ dont Marik avait la cassette. Oui, la cassette, il était temps de s'acheter un lecteur DVD …

- En fait, commença Marik, ce film m'a fait réfléchir …

- Je ne savais même pas que tu savais faire ça … rétorqua Bakura.

- Je me pose des questions … continua l'égyptien sans même répondre à la boutade de Bakura. Tu crois que … Qu'une force cosmique force les méchants à perdre parce qu'ils sont méchants ?

- Tu parles de Dieu ?

- Je parle du Karma.

- Oh, alors non. Répondit immédiatement Bakura en remettant un des coussins en place.

- Pourtant … Ça parait logique … Prenons mon père pour exemple, c'était un connard, il est mort comme tel. Pareil pour Pegasus, et même pour toi de retour en Égypte il y a 5000 ans …

- Pegasus n'est mort que dans le manga, donc pas dans notre univers, et je n'étais pas un connard, Marik.

- Un peu quand même …

- Ouais … répondit Bakura, un peu quand même …

- Ça veut dire … qu'on ne gagnera jamais !

- Huh ?

- Le Karma va s'acharner sur nous ! Paniqua l'égyptien, on va perdre !

- Bien sûr qu'on va perdre, Marik, les méchants perdent toujours …

- Pardon ? S'étrangla Marik.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es entré dans le business des super-vilains sans savoir ça !

Marik s'agita dans le canapé :

- Ça veut dire que dans tous mes mangas, le méchant perd ?

- Ouaip.

- Merci de m'avoir gâché la fin !

- Tu poses la question !

- Fallait pas y répondre !

- Et puis comment _Monstres et Compagnie_ t'as fait penser à ça pour commencer ?

Marik se leva, et sembla se frotter les yeux comme pour cacher des larmes naissantes. Bakura roula ses yeux, ce gamin n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer quand même … Mais heureusement, Marik se dressa fièrement et dit :

- Si on perd, je ne veux pas être un méchant !

Bakura resta bouche bée un instant, il reprit ses esprits pour lui répondre :

- Marik, être méchant, ça veut dire perdre et se venger … Tu ne veux pas te venger ?

- Si mais … Je ne veux pas perdre …

L'égyptien s'apprêtait à bouder, Bakura pouvait le voir dans sa manière de croiser les bras et de faire ressortir sa lèvre inferieur, une attitude si mignonne qu'elle donnait envie de voir Marik bouder plus souvent … Enfin, si cela n'impliquait pas de l'entendre crier juste après …

- Ça veut dire qu'on va perdre dans cette fanfiction ?

- Non, là c'est différent, on est les héros.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Marik, mais je ne veux pas être le héros !

- Guh ! Tu viens de dire que tu ne voulais plus être le méchant !

- Je préfèrerais être … Je sais pas moi … Un antihéros ou quelque chose comme ça …

- Comme Kaiba ? demanda Bakura.

- Ouais … confirma Marik, les antihéros ont du bol parce que, ils ont beaux être les plus grands des connards, ils sont gagnants à la fin de l'histoire …

- Arrête-toi là … Tu veux devenir comme Kaiba ?

- Oui.

- T'as un problème, Marik …

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Cherche l'erreur dans la phrase « Marik Ishtar veut devenir comme Kaiba. »

- Facile : « Marik Sebastian Ishtar le Troisième du nom veut devenir comme Kaiba. »

-Grandis un peu …

- Jamais ! répliqua Marik.

- Tu ne deviendras pas un antihéros …

- Mais je ne veux pas subir le Karma ! Pleurnicha Marik.

- Le Karma, ça n'existe pas !

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as dis que les méchants perdent toujours ?

- C'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas le Karma, c'est les auteurs qui préfèrent les héros de l'histoire.

- Le Karma n'existe pas ? demanda Marik d'une petite voix à la « chibitalie2 ».

- Non, pas plus que le Lapin de Pâque, et je vais te le prouver …

- Le Lapin de Pâque n'existe pas ? s'indigna Marik, alors qui apporte les œufs dans le jardin ?

- Les parents …

- Oh ! Je comprends pourquoi je n'en avais jamais … Je n'avais pas de parents … Ni de jardin … Ni la bonne religion …

- Pour en revenir au Karma, je vais te prouver que cela n'existe pas.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? demanda le blondinet.

- Facile …

Bakura se leva et s'approcha de Marik, un regard malicieux sur le visage. Soudain, sans crier gare, il leva le poing et donna un coup dans la mâchoire de Marik, qui tomba sur les fesses.

- Argh ! Cria l'égyptien, pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

- Je viens d'être méchant, et rien ne m'arrive …

Marik se leva en se tenant la joue :

- Si j'ai une marque, 'Kura, je jure sur Ra que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

- Toujours pas de Karma …

- Je te frapperais avec mes abdos !

- Où es-tu Karma ?

- Mon poing fait d'abdos …

- Marik, je crois que je viens de te prouver que le Karma n'existe pas.

Sur ce, Bakura se tourna pour se rendre jusqu'au canapé, quand son petit doigt de pied heurta la table basse. Immédiatement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- _Son of a bitch !_ hurla-t-il, comment j'ai fait pour me cogner ? On n'a même pas de table basse !

Il alla s'assoir et se massa l'orteil. Marik se mit à chantonner :

- Le Karm-

- _Shut your face_, Marik !

-La phrase correcte c'est « _Shut your mouth_ » …

- _Bugger off_ !

- Non, c'est « _fuck off_ » …

Bakura lui offrit un regard plein de haine :

- Grrr … fit-il.

- Tout doux, chaton, ne mords pas … le prévint Marik.

- _NOT A BLOODY KITTY !_

- La leçon du jour est donc : Si tu veux recevoir quelque chose, soit gentil ! Dis, Bakura, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait hypocrite comme leçon du jour ?

Retour dans la chambre de Ryou

Bakura sourit à ce souvenir, ça c'était passé il y avait à peine un mois, mais ça lui paraissait être « le bon vieux temps » … Le Karma était-il une chose réelle ? Et si tout ça ne lui arrivait qu'à cause du Karma ? Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit.

À l'école le lendemain …

- Maintenant les enfants, vous coloriez le nombre de carré qu'il y a au dessus de la barre de fraction. Comment appelle-t-on ce chiffre ? … Ryou ?

Bakura chercha dans les souvenirs de Ryou comme il le faisait dans le futur … Sauf que rien ne vint, c'était comme si l'esprit de Ryou n'était pas accessible … Mais c'était logique, puisque Ryou n'était pas dans le même corps que lui … Le partage de souvenir – et par partage il entendait vol, était impossible.

- Le numérateur ? tenta Bakura.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais été à l'école, ça ne servait pas à grand-chose durant son temps en Égypte … Il n'avait appris à lire que pour pouvoir déchiffrer ce qu'on appelait mots sur ses cartes Yu-Gi-Oh! …

- Exact ! Je suis fière de toi Ryou, tu as fais beaucoup de progrès !

- Ouais … marmonna Bakura, peu importe …

L'institutrice ne releva pas, et se contenta de reprendre ses explications, mais Bakura décrocha.

Pourquoi était-il ici ? Enfin, pas dans le passé, mais à l'école … Il avait plein de truc à faire tant qu'on est gosse … Genre crever les pneus de voiture sans aller en prison …

Après une éternité, la cloche sonna la fin des cours. Bakura se mit à rassembler ses affaires, et se leva. Il vit qu'il était le seul restant dans la classe, tous les autres élèves s'étant précipités vers la sortie. Quelle bande de gamin stupide … Il ne restait plus que l'instit, et elle lisait un document.

- Ryou ? Appela-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Bakura ne demandant qu'à quitter le local.

- Je vois qu'il manque ton inscription pour le voyage scolaire …

_Un voyage scolaire ? Où ça ? _

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, nous partons à Paris dans trois jours, comme tu le sais déjà et …

- Quoi ? On part à Paris ? s'exclama Bakura en s'étranglant.

C'était l'opportunité parfaite de quitter le pays ! Il devait absolument s'inscrire ! Le Karma n'existait pas, il avait été un enfoiré envers Amane, et maintenant, le voyage à Paris lui tombait tout cuit dans la bouche !

- Ryou, on en parle en classe depuis près d'un mois maintenant, n'as-tu pas payé attention en cours ?

Si c'était plus intéressant que savoir compter, peut-être aurait-il écouté …

- De toute façon, dit-elle, tu ne peux pas y aller, et donc je voulais te donner du travail à la maison, pour toi et ta sœur, qui ne s'est pas inscrite non plus.

- Huh ? Mais si je m'inscris maintenant je peux y aller, non ? s'exclama Bakura.

Non ! Ça ne devait pas tomber à l'eau !

- J'ai bien peur que non, il faut réserver pour pouvoir monter sur le bateau …

- Plouf …

- Pardon ?

- Ça vient de tomber à l'eau …

Sur le chemin du retour

- Et cette pute m'a donné des tas d'exercices pour les cinq jours où ils s'en vont à Paris …

- Calme-toi, Bakura, lui dit Amane en lissant son uniforme, moi aussi j'en ai mais j'te les ferais si tu veux.

- Tu m'prends pour un con, ou quoi ? J'sais compter jusque cinquante, _for fuck sake _…

Comment une telle opportunité avait-elle pu lui passer sous le nez ? Et qu'on ne lui parle pas de Karma …

- Hey, morveuse ? demanda Bakura.

- Hn ?

- Pourquoi Ryou et toi n'étaient pas inscris ?

- Oh, parce qu'il y avait une visite chez Grand-mère de prévue pendant les jours de voyage.

Bakura soupira … Qu'il est été gentil ou non, tout ce serait quand même dérouler de cette façon, puisque le voyage n'avait pas été prévu. Bakura : 1, Karma : 0.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison et Bakura se rendit immédiatement dans sa chambre, Amane le suivit, mais il lui claqua la porte au nez. Roulant des yeux, elle entra et vit qu'il était déjà allongé sur son lit. Le garçon avait l'air de réfléchir.

- À quoi tu penses ? demanda Amane curieuse.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

La fillette roula une nouvelle fois des yeux. Typiquement Bakura … Pourquoi devait-il être si renfermé sur lui-même ? Elle ne voulait que l'aider … Il se releva d'un coup.

- J'ai une idée !

À l'école, deux jours plus tard …

Bakura s'assit calmement sur sa chaise. Il avait exécuté des plans bien plus horribles, et honnêtement, la seule différence c'était que cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'enfants.

L'institutrice entra dans la classe, le visage grave.

- Les enfants, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Tim et Jirry, les deux frères en deuxième année sont portés disparus depuis hier soir.

Beaucoup d'enfants écarquillèrent les yeux, d'autres inclinèrent la tête.

- Ça veut dire quoi « porté disparu » ? demanda un des idiots du premier rang.

- Cela signifie qu'ils sont dans un endroit inconnu loin de leurs parents.

Ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça, pensa Bakura, dans un bunker sous terrain derrière chez-eux … Au moins ils avaient à manger, même si cela datait de la seconde guerre mondiale …

- Ça veut dire qu'il y a deux places de libre pour le voyage à Paris ? demanda Bakura sans émotion dans sa voix.

L'institutrice soupira.

- Comment tu peux penser à une chose pareille dans un tel moment ? Si cela se trouve, ces pauvres enfants se sont fais kidnappés !

- Je ne suis qu'un enfant, je réfléchis pas …

- On en reparle en fin d'heure de cours, Ryou. En attendant, nous allons lire des articles sur la pédophilie. Je pense qu'il est important pour vous de savoir qu'on ne doit pas faire confiance à n'importe qui …

Et l'heure s'écoula tandis que Bakura ne fit que somnoler. La cloche sonna enfin, et une nouvelle fois, les élèves se précipitèrent vers la cour de récréation.

- Ryou, je peux te parler ? demanda l'institutrice.

Le garçon hocha la tête et se mit en face du bureau de la femme.

- Donc, comme tu le sais, deux places se sont libérées pour le voyage à Paris.

- Oui … Et vous vouliez me proposer d'y aller c'est ça ?

- Non, pas vraiment …

- _WHAT ?_ cria Bakura.

Son plan était parfait pourtant ! Juste caché Tim et Jirry ! Il voulait leur casser les jambes à l'origine, mais s'était abstenu en se souvenant qu'il ne s'en prenait pas aux enfants …

- Je te trouve bien étrange ces temps-ci … Tu réponds, tu te bats et tu ne fais plus tes devoirs aussi soigneusement qu'avant. C'est pourquoi ta sœur ira à Paris, ainsi qu'un autre professeur.

Le cœur de Bakura s'arrêta. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Il la regarda dans les yeux, voulant lui hurler sa rage au visage, mais il remarqua quelque chose dans le regard de sa prof …

Elle le testait. Il en était sûr maintenant.

- Bien, madame, répondit Bakura. Je vous promets que je ferais des efforts dorénavant.

Elle lui sourit.

- Fort bien, ça c'est le Ryou que je connais … Maintenant, je voudrais que tu me dises ce qu'il ne va pas. Pourquoi es-tu si agressif ?

Euh … Bon, un mensonge … Vite …

- C'est mon meilleur ami … confia Bakura en prenant une mine désolée. Il a déménagé la semaine dernière, et je me sens triste sans lui … Il habite Paris maintenant …

C'était un bon mensonge, presque réel … Soudain le téléphone de sa prof se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le regarda, puis le posa sur la table. Bakura regarda son fond d'écran, une simple phrase écrite sous un arc-en-ciel : _Yaoi, taste the Rainbow!_

C'était sa chance ! C'était une _fangirl_ ! C'est vrai qu'elle avait l'air jeune, avec sa peau lisse et ses grands yeux verts, ainsi qu'avec ses longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en grosses boucles jusqu'à ses reins. Elle portait aussi une fleur dans les cheveux. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans à tout casser.

Elle tourna à nouveau son attention vers son élève.

- Et je crois … continua Bakura, que je …

- Que tu … ?

- Que … Je suis amoureux de lui …

À en juger par le sang coulant du nez de son instit, Bakura avait vu juste. Elle sortit un mouchoir arc-en-ciel déjà taché de sang de la poche de sa robe verte et s'essuya le nez avant de répondre :

- Tu … Tu en es sûr ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Je … Je crois que c'était sa manière de me regarder … Toujours bienveillant, alors qu'il essayait d'être un gros dur. Et quand il sourit … Il illumine la pièce …

Alors qu'il parlait, le visage de Marik se dessinait clairement dans sa tête. Il le voyait bouder, rire, chanter, danser … Et soudain, une sorte de chaleur lui emplit le cœur … Et si c'était plus que de l'attirance physique ? Tombait-il vraiment pour Marik ?

- Et … demanda la femme, tu ressens quelque chose dans ton cœur ? Comme des papillons ?

- Oui, comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait … et après, je sens tout mon corps se réchauffer …

Elle porta de nouveau son mouchoir à son nez. Il était temps pour Bakura de l'achever. Il allait la mettre chaos avec cette simple phrase :

- Et avant de partir, il m'a embrassé sur la bouche.

Elle s'évanouit.

À la maison …

- Donc, la morveuse, ont a le droit d'aller à Paris ou pas ?

La seconde partie du plan était sous le joug d'Amane, qui devait convaincre les parents de reporter la visite chez Grand-Mère.

- Yep, tout est arrangé, j'ai pleuré et parler de mon grand-rêve parisien et tout le tralala …

- _Good_. Tu vois, j'te l'avais dis que c'était des conneries le Karma …

Amane soupira :

- Ce n'est pas parce que rien ne t'es arrivé, qu'il n'est rien arrivé à une personne proche de toi … Et étant donné que tu ne connais que Marik …

- Tu veux dire que mes mauvaises actions peuvent retomber sur Marik ?

Bakura écarquilla les yeux tout en mettant un t-shirt dans la valise qu'il préparait pour partir.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas être égoïste … dit Amane en se levant du lit de Ryou. Bon, je vais faire ma valise … enfin, mon sac pour pouvoir partir avec toi.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit non, fit Bakura. Tu ne viens pas avec moi, c'est trop dangereux.

Amane leva un sourcil.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ?

Bakura rougit et se mit sur la défensive :

- Pas du tout ! C'est juste que tu serrais dans mes pattes, t'es super gênante !

- Je suis la seule de nous deux qui parle français !

- Si tu considère « Tu me casses les couilles » comme du français …

- Oh, ça va … En dehors de ça, je sais parler !

- Je t'ai dit non, morveuse, maintenant dégage.

Amane quitta la chambre comme une furie ou une fille en période de règle, _same thing, really …_

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et prépara sa valise et un sac de voyage. On verra bien si elle l'accompagnera ou pas … Il ne lui restait plus qu'a nourrir le chat pour deux semaines, et de commencer sa traverser de la France avec Bakura …

Lexique :

Et elle se frotta les tempes, geste qu'elle faisait avec sagesse1 : cette phrase ne veut rien dire …

Chibitalie2 : Personnage d'Hetalia (J'ai explosé de rire en relisant, parce que ce chapitre était écrit depuis un bon moment, et que lire le nom de Chibitalie m'a fait bizarre ...)

LittleRainbow : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Ego : Et bonjour, j'étais parti pisser pour la note du début.

LittleRainbow : La suite sortira quant elle sortira, mais n'oubliez pas de commenter, parce que ça me fait écrire plus vite !

Ego : Et parce que ça me nourrit, sérieux, j'crève de faim …

LittleRainbow : Désolée pour les références Hetalia, mais bon, j'suis fan alors voilà …

Ego : C'est vrai que l'instit me dis quelque chose … C'est parce que c'est Hongrie, pas vrai ?

LittleRainbow : *rougit* Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit ? Dans une de mes fics Hetalia, les écoles s'appellent Thiefshipping et Prideshipping ! Les directeurs sont Bandit Keith pour Thiefshipping, et Kaiba pour Prideshipping …

Ego : Tes passions se mélangent …

LittleRainbow : Hey ! J'ai pas encore parlé de Glee …

Ego : Tu parles, tu passes tes journées à dire « Oh ils chantent ça dans Glee … »

LittleRainbow : Ça fait deux ans que je fais ça …

Ego : Oui mais maintenant tu ajoutes « IL EST MORT ! » et tu pleures …

LittleRainbow : CORY ! IL EST MORT ! … Sérieusement, c'était un excellent acteur, et toutes mes condoléances à sa famille et a ses amis.

Ego : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se drogue …

LittleRainbow : EGO ! Ça n'se fait pas ! C'est encore trop tôt …

Ego : Et regarde :D

LittleRainbow : Quoi ?

Ego : Bah, c'est Cory - :D

LittleRainbow : J'comprends pas …

Ego : Cory - :D Cory plus - :(

LittleRainbow : C'est pas drôle ! IL EST MORT ! *pleure dans le coin emo*

Ego : *met Flyleaf « In The Dark » à fond* Tien, de l'Emo Rock … Déprime un bon coup …

LittleRainbow : *chante* _I hide myself, in the dark, in the dark in the dark … I use to be afraid, of the dark, of the dark, of the dark … _(sérieux, obsédée par l'horreur et le trash en ce moment, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, j'me réveille en pleurant, mais j'adore ça …)

Ego : Complètement cinglée … Je dis au revoir alors ! Bye les gens, et des p'tits coms pour ma génialissime présence !

LittleRainbow : *crie de loin* Plus de référence à Hetalia !

Ego : Hey, j'étais comme Prusse avant même de connaître son existence, merci ! *sors en claquant la porte*

LittleRainbow : Et ne claque pas les portes ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je faisais moi ? Ah oui ! Je jouais à _The Witch's House_, il est temps de se faire peur …

P.S : Jouer à ce jeu RPG sur PC, 2h de jeu grand maximum, et graphisme à la Pokémon, mais putain que ça fout les boules … Téléchargeable gratuitement, et facilement :)


End file.
